


The Way Old Friends Do

by gatergirl79



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia!, Anal Sex, Background Eggsy/Tilde, Bill's Not An Idiot., Bottom Harry, Cheating Eggsy, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Future Fic: 2020, Harry Hart is Harry Bright, Karaoke, M/M, Merlin Plays Matchmaker, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mamma Mia, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Rating May Change, Romance, Roxy lives, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Tayna is OOC, Work In Progress, holiday romance, merlin lives, rom/com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: Eggsy finally gets some time away from his royal duties and heads back to London planning to catch up with Harry and Merlin. Only when he arrives at the shop, he’s greeted with the news that Harry has taken off to Greece to visit family. Disappointed and suddenly desperate to see Harry again after so long, he convinces Merlin to tell him where and heads off after him.Just as he arrives and decides it’s a terrible idea, fate steps in. Before Eggsy knows it, he’s meeting Harry’s dysfunctional, houch-pouch of a family, including his daughter, and having falling under the romantic spell of the island.





	1. The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post Kingsman 2, which some slight alterations. 1) Merlin didn't die, but rather lost his legs (as was originally intended) 2) Roxy didn't die, because like hell am I okay with that. I don’t know if she’ll actually be in the story though. 3) They rebuilt the shop with the help of Statesman funds rather than a distillery, because it feels so wrong for Kingsman to be anything but tailors, and I have no idea why the hell Vaughn would do that. 
> 
> Obviously this is being written before the release of Mamma Mia 2, thus does not follow the plot of the movie. (Any similarities that occur are a happy coincidence). I hold my hands up, Tanya is totally out of character, and she’s much more of a flirt in this story than the first one, for reasons. 
> 
> Story Title and Chapter Titles are both ABBA song titles

"What do you _mean_ he's not here?" Eggsy snapped wearily.

Merlin stared at him, unimpressed, "Well I'm sorry, you’re Highness, but if you'd informed us that you'd be paying a visit..."

"Fuck off Bruv!” Eggsy snapped angrily, yanking out his old chair and lowering himself into it. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a second and leant his elbows on the table, not caring about his manners. He was too tired. Tired of _everything_.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before a curious Merlin cleared his throat, "Is everything alright, Lad?"

Taking a deep breath, Eggsy lifted his head but didn't look at the older man. "Its fine," he muttered, slouching back in the chair. It felt like being home and yet felt... _wrong_ to be sitting there. He wondered who had taken his place. In the few conversations he and Harry had shared, he'd never been able to bring himself to ask. "I was just hoping," He sighed again, his head rolling back against the chair, "I wanted to have a few days with my mates before Tilde gets back from her state visit to China."

He could feel Merlin's eyes burning into the side of his face. "And you didn't go with her?"

Eggsy gritted his teeth, trying not to let out yet another sigh. “No. “He replied. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to go. He loved China, but he rarely got to actually see the country, or visit the places he'd been while working with Kingsman. It was always too dangerous. Too big a security risk. Not to mention all his time was taken up with official royal duties. Banquets and scheduled visits. All the pomp and ceremony of being the husband to a princess.

He'd known what would be expected of him, of course. Tilde had told him. _Harry_ had told him, but deep down he'd convinced himself things wouldn't be all that different from being an international spy. He'd told himself he could handle the pressure. If he could be a spy, he could be a prince.

But royal life turned out to be harder to handle than espionage. If he'd thought being a Kingsman had hampered his social life, being a prince had pretty much destroyed it. - And with Tilde's father getting older, and having had a mild stroke the previous summer, plans were being made for Tilde to take over, which was why she was currently in China with her father.

The thought of going from a prince with little free will to King Consort with none at all, sent a shiver through him. It was why he'd jumped at the chance to visit England while his wife was away. His last hooray before the shackles were well and truly locked.

And now it turned out the one person he so desperately wanted to see, wasn't even here.

Eggsy rubbed at his eyes and swallowed thickly, tears burning behind the lids.

"Eggsy?" Merlin said softly, which made Eggsy looked at him in surprise. In the five years and six months he'd known Merlin, he didn't think he'd ever heard his voice so soft and uncertain. The closest he could remember was while Harry was in his coma, back when Eggsy was training to be a Kingsman. "He's on vacation." Merlin continued wearily, a sympathetic look in his brown eyes.

Eggsy's eyes widened, "What?" He gaped, "Harry doesn't take vacations?" or at least he hadn't in the three years since becoming Arthur. "Where?"

"He's off the grid, Eggsy.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at the older man, “What does that mean?"

"It’s classified." Merlin informed him, almost apologetically.

Eggsy flinched, the words like a punch to the gut. "I see." Shoving back the chair, the young man got to his feet and stepped out from the seat, then pushed the chair back under the table. "It was nice to see you, Merlin. Please give Harry my regards when he returns. Thank you." He inclined his head politely and headed for the door. “Goodbye.”

"Eggsy!" Merlin called after him, “It’s personal. “ He defended. “I mean, it’s his personal life, it’s not work.” He sighed, running his palm over his bald head while shaking his head.

"Understood," Eggsy replied sharply with a curt nod, pulling the door open.

"Damn it, Eggsy. Get your arse back here."

Eggsy smirked before turning to regard the Scotsman, "Is that anyway to talk to a member of the Swedish Royal Family?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him, then nodded at the door. Taking the hint, Eggsy carefully closed the door before leaning back on it with his arms folded.

Merlin turned to stare out the window thoughtfully before exhaling a long breath and shaking his head, "He's going to kill me." He announced, then got up from the chair at the other end of the table and made his way towards the lounging ex-agent. "If I... If I tell you were he is, you can't...," He straightened a little more, "You have to go alone. No bodyguards. No secret service."

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. He didn’t know how he was meant to get away from his security team, but he'd find a way. He needed to see Harry. "Okay."

Merlin searched his face before letting his shoulders slump, resigned to the inevitable. "Okay, Eggsy. He's visiting family in Greece."

"Family?" Eggsy gaped, "I didn't think Harry had any family? He told me his parents were dead." He frowned, remembering their conversation on the night before Kentucky.

Merlin nodded, adding tiredly, “It’s a small island off the coast." He stepped past Eggsy and opened the door, "Come with me, Lad."

They made their way down stairs. On the ground floor, Eggsy looked over to his two secret service men hovering over by the leather couches, standing out like two sore thumbs. They were good men, and he hated the idea of ditching them, only because of the trouble they were going to get into.

Merlin led them into fitting room two, Eggsy closing the door behind himself with a soft click. Merlin was already pulling the handle on the armoury and stepping inside. Stepping over the threshold, Eggsy took in a deep lungful of air. It didn't smell the same as the old shop, but there was a sense of familiarity about it.

Merlin headed over to the row of phones, lifted one off the shelf, handing it to Eggsy.

With a soft smile, Eggsy looked down at the device, as if being reunited with an old friend.

"I'll send you the coordinates and book you a flight." Merlin informed him. He then headed towards the back of the room and tugged on the wall, pulling it away to reveal a row of lockers.

Eggsy smiled, moving over to join Merlin, looking at the twelve slim full length lockers uncertainly. Each had a knight's codename printed on it, and Eggsy watched, confusion deepening as Merlin waved at his old locker. Frowning, Eggsy stepped up close to it and pressed his thumb to the scanner. The lock disengaged and Eggsy gaped, turning his head sharply to stare at Merlin. "I..." He looked back at the locker. His suit hung, patiently awaiting his return and Eggsy felt his stomach flip over. "I don't understand." He said, looking back to Merlin.

"The passports and credit cards are up to date and valid." Merlin said instead of explaining.

Yanking open the metal drawer, Eggsy reached for one of the small plastic bags, peeling it open and pulling out a passport. His eyes widened as he stared down at his own face.

"What? Why?" It had been a little over three years since he'd left Kingsman, and had expected his seat to have been filled by now. He hadn't asked of course; he couldn't bear to hear about the person taking his place. Carrying on in his stead. Living the life Eggsy had given up for... _love_.

"That's something you'll have to discuss with Harry." Merlin said flatly, heading for the door.

Eggsy stared after him, mind whirling and his heart racing. Slowly he turned back to the locker, and the passport that still lay open in his hand. Had Harry kept his seat open for him, just in case he wanted to return? What did that say about what Harry thought of his marriage?

Licking his lips and taking a breath, Eggsy slipped the passport back into the small bag and slid the whole thing into his pocket, thrusting the drawer shut. Then he slammed the locker closed and quickly set the wall back in place before hurrying after Merlin.

As the secret door to the armoury closed, Merlin turned to look at him, brows pinched and suddenly a warm fond look spread across his face. "It was good seeing you Lad," He held out his hand, "Enjoy your holiday."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Eggsy shook his hand, returning the smile.

Reclaiming his hand, Merlin stepped away and over to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob to look back at Eggsy with an odd glint in his eyes, "Perhaps, Lad, you can take this time to reflect on your choices?" With that, he yanked open the door and left.

Eggsy stared after him, speechless and dumbfounded, but fully aware of what the older man meant.

 

(K)

 

Slipping away from his security team was sickeningly easy. So much so that any guilt he'd felt over doing so, evaporated like a cloud of cigarette smoke. As promised, Merlin had messaged him the flight information, and how to get to Harry. He'd also being fucking brilliant enough to organise a Kingsman taxi to take him to the airport.

When he arrived at Heathrow, he headed straight for the check in desk, his glasses slipping comfortably in place. They weren't active, or at least he hoped they weren’t, but he couldn't risk being recognised. He was dressed in a plain black tracksuit and a pair of trainers, and for the first time in three years, he felt comfortable.

"Hello, Sir?" The check in clerk smiled welcomingly, barely giving him a second look.

"Hey, yeah, I've got a ticket waitin' for me." Eggsy informed her, his accent slipping back so easily. It had been a while since he'd spoken without the metaphorical plum in his mouth and he felt a surge of relief. "Names Clarkson."

The woman typed away on the computer and finally nodded, "I just need to see your passport, Mr Clarkson."

Eggsy slid it across the counter, waited as she gave his face a quick once over, then glanced down at the passport, before finally nodding and handing him the small book, along with his boarding pass. "Enjoy your flight, Sir."

"Fanks."

He headed off to spend the next hour wandering around, stopping off at the boutique to grab the essentials. He couldn't have risked sneaking out of his hotel with a bag, and obviously Merlin had known that, hence the credit card. He'd pay Kingsman back as soon as he was back in Sweden.

Strolled through the shop, grabbing a medium sized backpack, then headed over to the clothes. It was early July which Eggsy knew meant it was going to be baking. With that in mind, he grabbed a couple of thin t-shirts, a hoodie for the evenings, a plain navy baseball cap and a couple of pairs of shorts. As he was making his way to the counter he snagged a pair of swimming shorts too.

After paying for everything, he headed to the lounge where he took a seat and began to shove his newly acquired clothes into the backpack, then sat back and waited for his flight to be called.

 

 

(K)

 

Climbing out of the taxi, Eggsy pushed the sunglasses he'd grabbed on the way out of the airport, up his nose and looked down the long pier to the small boat that would carry him to the island. Handing over the money to the driver, Eggsy snatched his bag from the back seat and slammed the door closed. The taxi rumbled away with a squeal of breaks and a cough of the engine, leaving him stood alone on the dock staring out at the crystal blue water and the island off in the distance.

Shifting his backpack on his shoulder, Eggsy began to slowly trudge towards the boat, his heart racing frantically in his chest. He been so confident about the trip. So sure it was the right thing to do. He needed to get away from the pressure of royalty. Needed to reconnect with himself, before he was lost forever.

Most of all, he _needed_ to see Harry. In the last few years they'd seen each other only a handful of times, due to their individual commitments. Either Harry was busy rebuilding Kingsman, recruiting new spies and commuting to the United States for meetings with Champ, or Eggsy was attending meetings with the government, opening schools and hospitals, or off on official state visits. All of which left little to no personal time to himself.

When they did, finally, get to see each other, it was only for a few hours, and never just the two of them.

So coming to the island, it was meant to give them a chance to catch up. Spend some quality time together before they were both dragged back to their lives.

Only, now he was standing there, staring at the boat, doubt crept in. This was Harry's life he was about to storm into. His family. He had taken time off work to come all the way to Greece to spend time with them and here Eggsy was contemplating sailing over there and crashing the man's privacy. What the hell was he thinking?

Dropping his bag with a grunt, Eggsy dragged his hand through his hair and stared up at the bright blue sky, closing his eyes against the sunlight. He was being a selfish arsehole. He should just go home, spend time with his other friends. He hadn't seen Jamal in forever. Or he could fly him, his mum and Daisy out to Florida and visit Disney World. Yes, that's what he should be doing, spending more time with his baby sister and mum.

Opening his eyes, Eggsy frowned as he watched the boat sail away. He hadn't even noticed the engine starting. He let out a sigh of relief and reached for his bag, shifting it back on his shoulder and turned to head back up the pier. Grateful the Fates had taken the decision away from him.

A loud excited squeal rang in his ear and he turned to see a tall dark haired woman, running down the pier towards him. _Shit_ , he thought. He couldn't have been recognised, could he? He held his breath and froze in place as she approached at speed, only for another yell to come from behind him. Turning sharply, he watched with wide eyed confusion as a shorter woman rushed forward, arms outstretched.

He stared, relieved as the two women swerved around him and flung themselves at one another, embracing tightly, leaping up and down like teenagers. They reminded him of his aunt Janet. Well technically she was his great aunt, but nobody mentioned that, at least not in her presence. She'd never quiet grown up either.

Grinning, Eggsy couldn't stop the laugh from rumbling out of him. The two women turned to stare at him, the brunette pulling down her sunglasses to give him a once over. Her lips curling in appreciation. Eggsy felt a hum of excitement ripple through him, sparking his old flirtatious instincts. It had been a long time since he'd flirted with anyone. - Including his own wife.

"Well," The brunette purred with a thick American accent, "aren't you a strapping young lad?" she grinned.

"Too young for you, that's for sure.” her friend goaded with a cackle, her strong Birmingham accent like music to his ears, after years of Swedish.

Eggsy grinned, pulling his glasses off, "I don't know, there's a lot to be said for experience." He winked.

Both women laughed, moving closer. "Oh, you're just perfect," The tall brunette hummed appreciatively.

Eggsy laughed, a grateful blush tinging his cheeks. He shifted his weight to his right leg, and let his eyes travel over the woman. She didn’t look half bad for her age, and five years ago, he’d have leapt happily into her bed, were she to offer it.

"Heading over t'the island, are yer?" The shorter blonde asked, smiling warmly over at him.

"Uh... " Eggsy stuttered, his heart beginning to beat hard in his chest. He looked over his shoulder and sighed, "Was going to, but..."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, you can come with us." She reassured him with a bright mischievous grin, that should have made Eggsy uncomfortable, but only managed to make him more homesick.

"Oh, huh, I..." Before he could protest any further, they each had an arm and was dragging him towards a large boat. "I really..."

"Nonsense," The short blonde insisted, "Now I'm Rosie, and that old dragon is Tanya."

"Hey, we're the same age!" Tanya scolded, slapping her friend’s bare arm.

Rosie lent into Eggsy and whispered, "Parts of her are."

The look the women shared told Eggsy that it was an old joke between them, so he felt no guilt in laughing. "Hi," He grinned, "I'm...Eggsy."

For the first time in three years he was actually glad Tilde's father had insisted he use a more... _appropriate_ name. He'd considered using his real name, but one look at the King's face had said Prince Gary was no better that Prince Eggsy, so he'd taken his father's middle name. As far as the world at large knew, he was David Gareth Unwin, ex tailor to the rich and famous.

It wasn't that big a deal, not really. He'd used aliases all the time as a Kingsman, it was just one more. One he used day in, day out. One that everyone in the palace used. Even Tilde had slipped a couple of times in private and called him David. She'd looked horrified and hurried to apologise, and he'd smile and forgiven her, because mistakes happen. It wasn’t a big deal. Was it?

"Bill, we're taking this lad over to the island with us." Rosie yelled, pulling Eggsy out of his head. Blinking, he glanced around, surprised to see he was on the boat.

"Okay," A blond man yelled down from above him, and Eggsy froze once more at the accent. "The more the merrier!"

He looked up, squinting into the sunlight as a man came sailing down on a rope like a pirate. When he landed, he unfastened the safety harnesses from his waist and hurried over to them, arms out stretched. He scooped Tanya up, hugging her tight and loudly expressing his pleasure at seeing her.

When he finally set her back on her feet, he looked to Eggsy.

"This is Eggsy, Bill. He missed the boat for the island." Rosie introduced, slipping her arm around the older man’s waist.

Bill's arm settled over her shoulders, pulling her tight against him, as his eyes bored into Eggsy. "Is that so?" He hummed, and Eggsy swore his heart stopped.

It took him a few seconds but slowly recognition seeped into Eggsy's consciousness. Bill Anderson was a huge name in Sweden. A national treasure according to many, including Tilde. Eggsy scrambled to remember if they'd met. There had been a huge banquet last summer for all of Sweden's big names, and he knew Bill had been invited because Tilde had been excited and hadn't shut up about him for a week, but Eggsy couldn't remember if he'd actually gotten to meet him. So he held his breath and waited. The ball was in Anderson's court.

"Well, welcome aboard." Bill grinned finally, holding his hand out for shaking.

Eggsy shook it nervously, "Thank you." He muttered, too gobsmacked to say anything more.

"Let's get going then." Bill said brightly, releasing his hand and vanishing down the boat. “I promised Sophie we’d be there before nightfall.”

Tanya led Eggsy over to a seat and shoved him down into it. He just went with it, unable to find the words to excuse himself. A small voice in his head telling him this was also the Fates work. Perhaps someone up there wanted him on that island after all. 

 

(K)

 

By the time they’d reached the island, Eggsy had circled back to it all being a terrible idea, Fates be damned. He couldn’t just invade Harry’s life without a by your leave. Barging in like he so often done at Kingsman. He was meant to be a gentleman. So, he decided that he’d slip away from his new acquaintances and hop on the boat back to the mainland. Harry would never even know he’d been there.

His plan fell to pieces however, the moment he set foot on the pier and discovered that the boat wouldn't be running again until Monday. _Fucking Monday, for fuck sake._ Which meant he had a two days before he could leave the island. _Fuck it_. He seethed, standing furiously in front of the noticeboard.

"You okay there Eggsy?"

He started at the sound of Bill's voice, turning to meet the man's curious concerned gaze. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, fanks. Just checkin' the timetable is all." He smiled tightly.

Bill looked over to where Tanya and Rosie were waiting, "Did you actually want to come here or did they kidnap you?"

Eggsy chuckled, relaxing against the post. Whether Bill recognised him or not, didn't matter, the man clearly had no intention of outing him, which had taken a weight of Eggsy's shoulders. "Bit of both actually." He sighed, "I'd planned to come here and surprise an old friend, but then realised it might not go over too well. He's here visiting family and well, I figure he'd probably not want me showin' up unexpectedly, yer know. So I was heading back when... "

"They dragged you onto my boat." Bill finished, turning to look apologetically at Eggsy. "They're a nightmare." He shook his head, lip curling in amusement, "I think the only reason I'm still with Rosie is because I'm too scared to leave." He laughed, and it was obviously a lie. On the sail over it had been clear as day they loved one another. "Why don't you come stay at my daughter’s villa for the night and I'll take you back to the mainland in the morning?" Bill offered with a happy grin.

"Oh, that’s... I don't want t'put yer out."

Bill waved his hand dismissively and nodded towards the woman, "Yer might want to lock your door tonight though," He warned, sounding uncomfortably serious.

With little other option, unless he wanted to swim back, Eggsy nodded his gratitude and allowed Bill to lead him to the car that had just pulled up. A young man with dark hair behind the wheel. "Sky, this is Eggsy, he needs a room for the night." Bill introduced.

Sky shook Eggsy's hand and nodded, "Uh, I think we can fit you in somewhere."

"We can always share." Tanya winked at him, lips curled with glee.

Shaking his head humorously, he chuckled. He could just tell her he was married, but somehow the words just refused to leave his lips. Sky sent him an apologetic look and started the car.

Eggsy stared at the passing landscape, soaking in the beauty of the island. There was something about it that made him think of romantic walks on the beach, skinny dipping in the moonlight. He considered the idea of bringing Tilde here, only to cringe away from the thought. Harry had family on the island, and it felt wrong to even consider bringing his wife to what was obviously Harry’s secret sanctuary. Guilt bubbled in his chest once again, and he cursed his own selfish stupidity.

Despite all the shame and guilt, Eggsy couldn’t deny being more than a little curious about Harry’s family. He hadn't even known he had any. As far as Eggsy was concerned, both Harry's parents were dead and he had no siblings, so who was he visiting? Cousins? Aunts and Uncles? Nephews and Nieces? Maybe he could just drop by? Say hello and satisfy his curiosity, before heading back to the mainland, and his marriage. _Hey, what a surprise,_ He imagine himself saying to a shocked and likely uncomfortable Harry _, I was just in the neighbourhood_. Shaking his head subtly to himself, Eggsy dismissed the idea, Harry would know the truth. He always knew.

"Here we are." Bill announced from beside him, and Eggsy shoved all thoughts of Harry to the back of his mind. It was a beautiful villa, like something out of the Thompson’s brochure he’d had to cut pictures out of for Geography class.

Climbing out of the battered blue jeep, Eggsy flung his backpack over his shoulder and hovered awkwardly as Bill and Sky grabbed Tanya's bags. They then led the way into the large courtyard. In the center a small fountain stood, filling the calm silence with the soothing sound of running water. He looked around the courtyard, soaking in the rustic beauty. Lights were strung between the trees and he couldn't wait to see the effect when night came.

Another loud squeal of excitement pierced the air and Eggsy turned to look as a young blond woman came running out of the building, her hair flowing like a cape behind her, and arms flu wide in welcome. _Bill's daughter_. Eggsy surmised. They all embraced, Bill first, then Rosie and finally Tanya. Then the woman's eyes settled curiously on him and Bill stepped over, flinging his arm over his shoulder and pulling him forward.

"Sophie, this is..."

"Eggsy?"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice, and everyone turned to look in the direction of the house. Eggsy’s heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Harry, sun beaming down on him, shirt collar open revealing a surprising amount of collarbone. A fine sheen of sweat on his forehead glistened in the sunlight. He looked...incredible. Nothing like the Harry he'd been used to seeing. He looked relaxed and happy, and... _Gorgeous_.

"Shit, Harry!" He gasped, breathlessly.

Harry moved towards him, eyes a mixture of confusion and worry. "Eggsy, what are you doing here?"

"You know each other?" Bill asked, frowning as he looked back and forth between them.

Harry tore his gaze away from Eggsy to meet his friends questioning gaze, and then to the others. Eggsy watched in amazement, Harry's body language was so relaxed and loose. It reminded him of Kentucky. Of that small white room and a broken lost Harry, and it occurred to Eggsy in that second that this was the _real_ Harry, beneath all the suits and manners. There was a strong sensation sadness in his gut. He’d thought he’d known Harry, almost better than anyone. – Except perhaps Merlin. - He’d stupidly believed they had something special between them.

"Eggsy works at my bank." Harry informed them casually, the lie rolling off his tongue with an ease that came from decades of practice. "I wasn't expecting to see you here?" He asked, looking back at Eggsy.

Eggsy felt his face growing warm as he opened his mouth to answer, only for Bill to cut across him.

"Excellent, Sky was just saying there wasn't much room and that Eggsy might have to share." Bill grinned, slapping Harry on the back.

Harry stammered for a panicked moment, looking from Bill to the three women and Sky, who were watching the exchange with wild interest. Exhaling a long breath, Harry looked back at him and smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Of course. Come on Eggsy, let me show you to your, _our_ room."

Eggsy's heart tripped over itself at the statement and he sucked in a shaky breath. Harry turned, marching off and it took a moment for Eggsy to get his head together and follow.

They moved through the villa in silence, passing local men and women, and what were obviously guests, before finally reaching a small stone building. Harry shoved open the door then stepped aside, waving his arm for Eggsy to go in ahead of him.

The room was surprisingly spacious with two wooden frame beds, both covered in brightly coloured sheets and blankets that looked as if they were better suited to the 1970s rather than 2020. Eggsy moved over to the bed that hadn't been slept in and tossed his bag on it, then turned to continue examining the room.

There was a bright blue dresser by the wall with flowers painted on it, and a door that led to a small bathroom. The window to his right, directly facing the door they'd come in through was wide open, allowing sun to spill in and the strong ocean breeze to fill the room.

"What are you doing here, Eggsy?" Harry asked, the sound of the door closing with a little too much force punctuating the question. Though whether the bang was down to Harry's anger or the breeze from the window, Eggsy couldn't tell.

Swallowing thickly, Eggsy squared his shoulders and turned to face the man, a wide grin fixed in place. "Would you believe serendipity?"

"Maybe…" Harry replied with a small smile playing at the corner of his lip, "But not this time."

Eggsy shrugged. Deciding there was no point, or reason to lie, Eggsy dropped down on the bed and stretched out his legs, leaning back on his arms as he told Harry the truth. "Misses is on a trip with her old man, so I decided to pay a friend a visit." He met Harry's gaze meaningfully, "Went t'the shop and Merlin said you'd come to Greece on a holiday." He raised his brow questioningly, "I didn't fink y'knew what a holiday was Harry." He chuckled. It was all an act though, inside his heart was going like a jackhammer, his palms were sweating against the blanket, and the longer he stared at Harry’s exposed collarbone the harder it was to keep from sprouting a stiffy. Clearing his throat, he ripped his gaze away to save them both the embarrassment, "So I figured I'd head out here t'catch up."

"And when Merlin told you I'd come to Greece; did he fail to mention this was a family gathering?"

Eggsy turned bright red and dropped his head, biting guiltily on his lip, "He may have mentioned it." He muttered, pushing himself off the bed. He plodded over to the open window and stared out, drawing in a lungful of salty air. "I was gonna turn back," he insisted, whirling to face Harry once more, "I got to the boat and realised that I shouldn’t be invadin' your privacy, but then I bumped into Tanya and Rosie, and well they kind of pressed ganged me onto Bill's boat, and there ain't no way back to the mainland till Monday, but Bill said he'd take me back tomorrow and that I could stay at his daughter’s place tonight." He pushed himself away from the window and took an insistent, desperate step forward, "I swear, I had no idea you'd be here Harry. I didn't fink the island was that small, bruv."

Harry stared at him, silent and foreboding. "Why didn't you go with your wife?" He finally asked, voice sounding strained.

"Like I said, she went with her old man. I guess they didn't want me distracting them." He couldn't keep the tired bitterness from his voice.

Harry nodded, a look of sad understanding in his eyes, "You _are_ a distraction," he agreed, then inhaled sharply, and turned, walking around the room and picking up scattered items of clothing, Eggsy hadn’t even noticed. "But why come here? I would expect you to take the opportunity to spend time with your mother and sister?"

"Mum took Daisy to Florida with Beth and her two kids." Eggsy lied with practiced ease.

Harry turned his head as he bent to retrieve a pair of shorts, meeting Eggsy’s gaze over his shoulder and sending a white hot wave of desire through the younger man. "I see." He muttered, straightening finally and strolled the pile of clothes over to his suitcase, kicking it open with his toe and dropped them inside before knocking it closed.

Eggsy watched entranced, it was like he was seeing a completely different man.

"Well, I'll.… leave you to...." Harry stammered, walking back to the door.

Eggsy sighed, shoulders slumping, "It’s just for tonight Harry," he announced quietly, "And don't worry, I'll keep out of your way." He strolled over to the bed and grabbed the handle of his bag, tossing it on the floor and flopped down on the mattress.

"That..." Harry sighed, pausing in the open doorway, "That won't be necessary." He shifted awkwardly, turning to press his shoulder into the door frame, and sliding his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

Eggsy turned his head and found himself staring at Harry's... "Knees."

"Excuse me?" Harry huffed, staring down at him with an amused quirk to his brow.

"Uh... Nothing, sorry." He shoved himself up and twisted around to sit on the edge of the bed. He leant forward until he could rest his elbows on his own knees. "You woz saying?"

"Get changed and meet me at the bar," Harry said, his tone familiar and confident. "I'll introduce you properly."

Eggsy looked up, surprised, "Wot?"

Harry's smile beamed, knocking the air right out of Eggsy's lungs. "You heard," With that he turned to leave.

Eggsy stared after him, watching his mentor and friend swagger away with a spring in his step. The guilt ebbed away just a little and his heart began to race. Grinning to himself, he leapt to his feet, grabbed his bag and hurried to the bathroom, suddenly determined to make the most of the few hours he’d have with the older man.


	2. Arrival

Harry headed directly for the bar, his heart thumping painfully. He couldn't believe Eggsy was here.

Stepping behind the small driftwood counter, Harry grabbed the bottle of scotch and a glass. He'd come to Kalokairi in hopes of forgetting, for a little while at least, that the young man he cared too deeply for was married and living in another country. Out of reach. Unobtainable. Forbidden. And now here he was. Why?

He'd said Tilde was off with her father, which Harry had known. He made sure to keep track of the royal schedule, because he was apparently a masochist. He cared about Eggsy's happiness, which meant keeping the woman he loved safe. So yes, he knew about Tilde and her father's visit to China, but what he didn't understand was why Eggsy hadn't gone with them. Especially considering their anniversary was only a few days away.

Not their wedding anniversary, no that wasn't until the end of October, but rather the anniversary of their first meeting, and Harry knew Eggsy well enough to know those things were important to him. So why was he here instead of with her?

With the bottle and glass in hand, Harry stepped back around the bar and took a seat, pouring himself a large measure of the dark amber liquor. Not bothering to screw the top back on the bottle, he set it aside and lifted his glass to his lips, not even savouring the taste as he swallowed convulsively, desperate to take the edge off the panic, confusion and ridiculous amount of hope, currently holding him hostage.

The sound of footsteps had him looking up, and he felt his chest tighten anxiously. There was that old knowing look on Bill's face, and Harry's gut plummeted. Undoubtedly Bill recognised Eggsy. As much as Bill and Rosie were off the grid, a fact that had saved their lives, there was no way Bill didn't know who'd married into his own countries royal family. And hadn't Bill attended some banquet for accomplished members of Swedish society just last year?

Throwing back what remained of his drink, Harry prepared himself for the reunion, and all the questions that would inevitably come with it.

"Harry." Bill greeted cheerfully, holding his arms open wide.

Inhaling a deep breath, Harry got to his feet and accepted the bear hug with a wide sincere smile. "Bill, how have you been?"

Bill slapped at his back before taking a step away, face alight with happiness. His gaze flickered to the scarring around Harry's eye briefly, but unlike when Sophie had first seen him, there was no look of sympathy. "It's wonderful to see you."

"And you, old friend." Harry replied with equal cheer, and he meant it. Out of Sophie's other two dads, Bill was the one he had a better rapport with. Harry had few friends in the world, but he counted Bill among his best. - At least as far as being a top secret international spy would allow. "Drink?" Harry offered, waving a hand at the empty seat while reaching over the bar for another glass.

"Not so much of the old," Bill scolded with a laugh, nodding as he lifted himself onto the stool, "So how have you been?" He asked calmly, accepting the drink Harry handed over.

"I'm alive, so..." Harry grinned, lifting his glass and silently making a toast before throwing it back.

"Didn't get away unscathed though," Bill noted after taking a sip of his drink, watching as Harry lifted his fingers to the corner of his eye.

He had a new eye, thanks in no small part to the Statesman. For all their advanced tech, it hadn't so much as crossed their minds to replace the one he’d lost. Granted, he knew it would have been foolish to give such technology to an amnesiac who could have been working for the enemy, but Harry couldn't help but feel bitter. He may have a working eye now, but it had been difficult to implant, and hurt almost constantly. - But it was better than having to see the sympathy and heartbreak on people's faces when they looked at him. - _If_ they could even look at him.

The memory of the way Eggsy had averted his eyes when Harry had revealed the damage behind the eyepatch, still haunted him.

"Rosie and I..." Bill continued, "...were in the middle of the Pacific when it happened, barely got a buzz."

"There's something to be said for cutting yourself off from the world then." Harry huffed out a dry laugh.

Bill nodded, "The island wasn't too badly hit either." he glanced around at the villa.

"Thank god." Harry sighed, "I'd hate to think what would have happened if this place had been more..."

"Popular." Bill finished with a smirk.

The pair looked at each other with a mix of regret and amusement. It wasn't that they didn't want Sophie to succeed, but rather that they were relieved that there weren't enough people around with the free Valentine chips to cause any real havoc. Thankfully, the few tourists that had come to the island, came to escape the world. - And that had saved their daughter's life.

"If only Donna had stayed on the island." Bill mused sadly, staring down at his glass, eyes seeming to grow wet, and Harry exhaled a shaky breath, guilt knotting in his stomach. Here he was freaking out because Eggsy had followed him to the island, while the first and only woman he'd ever loved was....

"When does Sam arrive?" Bill asked quietly, as if fearing they might be overheard. Which was ridiculous really, it wasn't as if Sophie didn't know he was coming.

"He should be here in the morning. Sophie said he has some work stuff to tie up."

Silence fell between them, the pair focusing on their drinks and watching the Mediterranean sun burn the sky gold as he began to set. The quiet was both a comfort and a torment to Harry. It only managed to add to Harry’s anxiety as he waited for the questions to start. – And Bill wouldn’t be the only one to expect answers. He could already envision Sophie and the others quizzing him about Eggsy, and Harry’s mind was frantically trying to piece together a convincing story.

As far as the family new, Harry Bright was a bank manager who lived on his own in a rather impressive house in Mayfair, with his housekeeper and two dogs. They had no idea, or even suspected, who Harry really was.

As for Eggsy? Well, his face had been plastered all over the world since his marriage, even if they didn’t know his real name. – It was one of the reasons he couldn’t continue as a Kingsman. Not that Eggsy had once considered staying. He’d chosen the royal life over a life of espionage. – Just as he’d chosen the beautiful foreign princess over… – Not that it was really a choice, of course.

"Eggsy seems like a nice young man." Bill said casually, though there was something in his eyes that said it was anything but. "The girls certainly seem to like him."

Harry let out a long sigh, his gaze fixed on the contents of his glass as he muttered, "Yes, he's quite the ladies man." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but from the look Bill gave him, he'd failed.

"And you worked together?" Bill asked, watching Harry carefully.

The man's tone said he suspected something, just as Harry had known he would. He'd already dropped himself in it by say Eggsy had worked with him at the bank. As far as the world knew, the latest member of the Swedish royal family had been a tailor before his marriage. - Which had been great for business, everyone wanted a suit from Kingsman, tailor to royalty. They'd been able to repay Champ and the Statesman in half the time. They still had their joint venture in Scotland, but the shop was home and always would be.

"Harry!" Bill pressed, jolting him out if his head.

"Uh, yes." He met Bill's eyes, "Yes, at the bank." It was always surprising how hard it was to lie to those you loved. As a spy, Harry was well versed in spinning a believable web of deceit and half-truths, but when it came to lying to his loved ones, it left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. – Telling Eggsy, for example, that he’d never loved anyone in his life, that as his life drained away he’d thought of nothing and no-one, had been the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life.

"And you're obviously close." Bill mused.

"I got him the job." Harry announced casually, meeting his friends gaze with a silent challenge.

"Oh?" Bill smiled, brow quirking a little.

Harry shrugged and decided to be as honest as he could, for his own sanity. "I knew his father."

"I see." Bill frowned, shifting a little uncomfortably on the bar stool.

"Not like that," Harry cringed with a roll of his eyes, the mere thought causing him to shudder in disgust. As much as he'd liked Lee, and thought he'd make an excellent Kingsman, he hadn't been attracted to him in that way. "We served together." He clarified.

Bill frowned, "Served?"

 _Shit. Fuck_. "In the Royal Marines."

"I didn't know you were in the army? You...well, no offence Harry, but you don't seem the type."

Harry couldn't help but huff out a laugh, "No." He muttered. "It wasn't really my... _choice_. You know how it was." He swallowed the memory. "Back then, my father found out about... - Well, you know. " he shrugged, fidgeting with his glass, "It was the army or disownment. – I…." He sighed wearily, resting his right hand, glass still in his grasp, on the bar top, while his left rubbed at his eye beneath his glasses. “I couldn’t put my mother through the humiliation.”

Bill gave him a sad understanding look, "I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't be. It turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." He sipped at his drink, " Anyway, not long before I left, Eggsy's dad was assigned to my unit as a fresh face recruit. He...he saved my life, at the cost of his own."

Bill listened intently, watching him.

"I promised to look out for his family." Regretfully, he'd failed in that duty so badly, which was why he'd tried so hard to fix it when he recruited Eggsy.

"That was good of you Harry." Bill smiled, raising his glass in salute to his friend.

"So, tell me what you and Rosie have been up to?" He ordered, seeking a rest bite.

Bill filled him in on all their adventures over the last few years, and how scary the world became post V-Day, the pain and guilt he'd seen in people's eyes as they tried to deal with what happened. The world was still recovering, and Poppy Adams little stunt hadn't help matters. Half the people she'd almost killed weren't drug addicts, but innocent men and women using the drugs to fight illness, or just to cope with day to day life after committing unspeakable acts. Which was exactly what Poppy was counting on, wasn't it?

"Tanya was lucky to survive," Bill said softly, shaking his head. "Like she hadn't been through enough with the V-Day mess, her _medication_ then almost killed her."

Harry shook his head, "But she's alright?" He glanced over his shoulder to the main house.

Bill followed his gaze, a sad smile playing at the man's lips, "Physically she's fine, according to Rosie, but..." He looked back at Harry, holding his gaze, “She’s a lot more...forward now. I don't know if it’s the head trauma or the drugs, but its shot her inhibitions to hell. - Or perhaps she's just decided to live life to the fullest. Either way, you might want to keep Eggsy out of her way. Save him the embarrassment."

Harry nodded.

"Is he still planning to return to the mainland?" Bill asked.

Harry shrugged. He had no idea what Eggsy was planning to do in the morning, more importantly he wasn’t sure what he wanted Eggsy to do. It had been so long since they'd spent any real quality time together, just the two of them, that he wanted to cling onto it and drag it out. Pretend, for a while at least, that nothing had changed.

However, it terrified him to have Eggsy around. It was already too hard seeing him with his wife, watching them dote on one another, without being tormented by the memory of a summer on a remote Greek island for the rest of his life.

And what if it became too much? What if he told Eggsy how he felt? How would he handle losing Eggsy completely?

"The boy came all this way to surprise you." Bill said with a warm smile, his eyes soft as they met Harry’s.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"That's what he told me at the docks, he'd come to surprise an old friend, but had second thoughts because you were here visiting family." Bill took a sip of his fresh beer, "You can't expect him to just leave now."

Harry stared at him, uncertain what Bill was thinking. If it had been anyone else, Harry would honestly consider it a trap. That he was trying to keep Eggsy and Harry together to get some dirt to sell to the tabloids, but Bill wasn’t like that. He was too good a person. "Uh, I... I guess not."

"Besides, you know Sophie will insist he stay.” Bill chuckled mischievously, whether you like it or not."

 _Shit, he's right_. Their daughter would insist, and Harry would be unable to argue. Thankfully, Eggsy was a smart young man, and had been an excellent agent by all accounts. Harry didn't have to worry about his secret being revealed, but there would be questions about their friendship that could easily result in everyone probing deeper into Harry's life. Especially after what he'd just told Bill. _Fuck_. He'd just have to talk to Eggsy. Make sure they get their stories straight.

"Talk of the devil." Bill chuckled, and Harry looked up to see a fresh faced Eggsy strolling towards them.

Harry couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the younger man, drinking in how beautiful he looked in the fading light, so casual and relaxed. Like the rebellious boy he'd picked up outside the police station. Lord, which sounded awful. He couldn't tell the family that, god only knows what they'd think of him.

"A'right." Eggsy grinned, reaching them.

Bill smiled back just as brightly, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Eggsy muttered, looking nervously to Harry for the briefest of moments.

"Yes." Harry nodded, his eyes still searching the man's face, unsure what exactly he was looking for. "Now that you're here," he quickly shot a brief glance over to Bill who was still smiling in that happy-go-lucky way of his, he continued, "It seems a waste of a perfectly good holiday for you to leave tomorrow."

Eggsy jolted, going a little red. "Uh...I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be," Harry reassured. Eggsy stared at him, but the light that had been in his eyes a little while ago, was gone.

"Uh...if you're sure?"

Harry nodded as Bill said, "Besides, our daughter will kill him if you leave." He laughed, “I need to visit the little sailor’s room, excuse me." Bill slid off the stool and wandered away, leaving Harry with a shocked Eggsy.

"Daughter?"

"Not in the way you're imagining." Harry clarified, seeing the suspicion in the young man's aqua eyes. "It's complicated." Eggsy stared at him patiently. With a sigh, Harry got to his feet and stepped around behind the bar, moving to fix Eggsy a drink, "I met Sophie's mother while in Paris," he muttered, keeping his voice down, "I was having a rebellious phase, before my father frog marched me to the gates of Sandhurst..." He poured the Martini into a glass as he spoke. "It was a brief summer fling."

Eggsy's eyes widened in surprise, "But I...."

"Yes?" Harry pressed, looking up, brow arched expectantly.

"Nothing," Eggsy shook his head, hurriedly lowering his eyes and shuffling on his feet, face once more growing red. "I’m sorry, please continue."

Harry gave him a small nod and pushed the glass across the bar, "10 years ago, I received an invitation to Sophie's wedding. She wanted to meet her father. - Only, as it turned out, I wasn't the only romance Donna had that summer."

"Bill?” Eggsy supplied, eyes wide.

"Yes," Harry smiled warmly, "And a gentleman names Sam Carmichael, he'll be arriving tomorrow."

"So which of you is Sophie's real dad?”

Harry straightened, meeting Eggsy's gaze dead on, "We all are," he said defensively.

There was an uncomfortable silent moment, then Eggsy's smiled sadly, "That's...great, Harry. She's lucky to have you." He lifted his glass finally, silently toasting Harry before taking a long sip.

They fell into a strained awkward silence. Harry stared down at his glass, turning it in pointless circles while he tried to think of something to say. It had always been easy talking to Eggsy, conversation used to flow between them like a river. Stories and jokes, aimless wonderings. Now, however, it felt as if a beaver had wormed his way between them and built a dam, and Harry couldn't think of a way to dismantle it.

"If you want me to leave," Eggsy sighed, sounding just as tired and lost as Harry was. "I'll make an excuse.”

Harry looked up, eyes wide with both surprise and fear. "Do you want to go?" He asked, a little breathlessly.

Eggsy shrugged, tapping his fingers against the glass. "I just want everything to go back to normal." He whined, slumping heavily on the bar top. 'I miss... I miss Kingsman. I miss my life.“ He looked up through his lashes, "I miss you."

Harry inhaled sharply and dragged his hand through his hair. "Eggsy." He sighed, closing his eyes and praying for strength. "You..."

"Harry, can you come help move the tables out?" Yelled Sky from the doorway, cutting him off.

Turning with a wide friendly smile on his face, Harry nodded. "Sure!" He climbed off the stool and threw back the last of his drink. Before he escape the awkward moment, he looked back at a crestfallen Eggsy, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. "Stay." He said quietly.

Eggsy's eyes shot up, meeting his, and for the first time since his arrival, Harry could see the bright gleam of happiness in them. His breath caught and he smiled warmly back at his young friend.

With the vision of that aqua light dancing in Eggsy's eyes, Harry backed away and headed for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is for each chapter to be told from each boys POV (maybe even an insert from the other characters, though I’m not promising that)


	3. Disillusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this story doesn't follow the plot of Mamma Mia 2, and the timeline follows that of Kingsman.

Dinner was an informal affair.

Twenty minutes after Harry wandered off to help set the table, his parting words still ringing in Eggsy's ears, Rosie appeared all smiles and northern humour, herding him through the main house and out into a smaller private courtyard.

The table was stretched out beside a low stone wall that looked out over a bright blue ocean while the sky began to burn orange above it. A picture postcard image of the Mediterranean.

He'd been to the Med before, once with the lads for a week on Ibiza, and a couple of visits as a royal consort, promoting a country that he feared would never feel like home.

Yet, it suddenly felt as if it were his first time. He stood staring in awe at the view, the warm setting sun burning at his face.

A warm familiar laugh drew his attention, and he turned to see Harry taking a seat at the already food laden dining table, beside him a preteen girl, Bill sitting on her other side.

Eggsy frowned, his eyes flickering between the three of them.

Once again, he was aware that he'd invaded Harry's personal time. That he'd barged in where he wasn't invited, nor wanted, because he'd _needed_ to see his friend. Because he'd selfishly wanted to be close to Harry again. "Uh, I should eat with the other guests, I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rosie chuckled, tightening her hold on his arms and leading him closer. "You're not intruding, is he pet?"

Before he could say anything more, Bill's daughter, - _Harry's daughter too,_ Eggsy reminded himself. - came hurrying towards him with a welcoming smile.

"Eggsy, right?" At Eggsy's nod she continued, "You’re a friend of Harry's," she grinned, her gaze flickering over to the table, "So you're more than welcome. Besides, we all want to hear about Harry," she laughed, leading him and Rosie over to the table, gesturing to the seat across from Harry.

Eggsy shot Harry an apologetic smile as he tugged the chair away from the table. "There ain't much I can tell yer." Harry's eyes met his, and Eggsy felt his chest tightening.

Sophie huffed out a dry laugh, waving a hand to the young girl, "This is my daughter, Cassie. Sweetheart, say hello to grandpa Harry's friend, Eggsy." She ordered in a way that reminded him so much of his own mum.

The girl muttered a shy hello that Eggsy warmly reciprocated.

"I'm sure you can tell us something." Sophie added, lowering herself down into her seat.

"Huh, there you are Eggy." Announced an excited voice behind him. Eggsy turned to see a determined looking Tanya marching towards him. Before she reached the table though, Rosie dropped down next to him.

"Hey, I wanted to sit there." Tanya scolded petulantly.

Rosie took a deep calming breath and remained fixed to her seat, twisting around to lock eyes with her life-long friend, "I don't think that's a good idea, Tan."

There was a tense moment where the two women stared at one another, a kind of silent argument happening between them. An argument that Rosie obviously won, because suddenly Tanya marched to the last remaining seat, grumbling under her breath. To her left, Skye sat facing his wife at the other end of the table, a bright grin lighting up his face. Eggsy looked between the couple and his heart clenched a little, there was so much love between them, clear to see. He didn’t think Tilde had smiled like that at him in months.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Sophie turned her attention back to him. "Harry is always so vague about his life in London." She said almost sadly.

"It's only because my life is so boring. There's nothing to tell you." Harry tried to dismiss, except Sophie and the others looked unconvinced.

"May I?" Eggsy asked respectfully, reaching for the cold food set out in the center of the table. Just as Harry had taught him.

Sophie sighed with a smile, "Of course. Everyone tuck in." She waved at the food.

Grabbing a couple of pieces of bread, Eggsy then skewered some ham with his fork. He couldn't deny he was famished. He hadn't eaten more than a bag of nuts since escaping his security detail. A fact that was announced to all and sundry by the loud rumble of his stomach. "My apologies."

Sophie chuckled softly, waving her hand dismissively. "It's fine. - So, come on Eggsy, there must be something you can tell me?" She practically begged.

He looked between Harry and Sophie. He understood her desperate need to know about her father. Hadn't he been just as bad when he'd met Harry, asking a thousand questions before they'd even reached the pub?

The biggest problem was, he didn't know what story Harry had told his family. _The best lies are grounded in the truth._

Eggsy fixed on the easy smile he'd perfected long before he became a Kingsman, and shrugged, "I don't know what I can tell ya. Like y'said, he's a very private man." He shrugged with a mix of apology and sadness.

Harry caught and held his gaze, something passing over his face before he seemed to forcefully lower his head and stare down at his plate

The fact was, Eggsy didn't know Harry. Not the _real_ Harry anyway. Meeting the people currently surrounding him, proved that. The revelation was a bitter pill to swallow.

"But you clearly know him well enough to travel all this way to see him, so...." Sophie said, looking at him disbelievingly, and suddenly Eggsy realised how ridiculous it was. As close as he and Harry had been, before and after V-Day, there was no logical reason for him to have flown out to an almost unknown Greek Island to see him. - Especially when Harry obviously didn't want him there.

"Leave the poor lad alone.” Harry interrupted. "I'm just a boring banker, there’s nothing particually exciting about that. - And certainly nothing Eggsy could tell you."

Eggsy saw Sophie roll her eyes and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Boring? Hardly." Eggsy scoffed unintentionally, not meeting Harry's gaze.

"See." Sophie crowed in triumph, grinning at him like the Cheshire cat. "So tell us all his dirty little secrets."

"Not too dirty though." Bill huffed, winking at Eggsy across the table. "You've obviously been down playing your adventurous side, Harry." He added, shooting the Kingsman a knowing grin that caused Eggsy's heart to skip.

"I really haven't." Harry muttered weakly.

"The Army?" Bill reminded, and Eggsy swallowed, looking between the two men, the unspoken warning in Harry's eyes seemingly going ignored.

Eggsy saw the way Sophie's eyes widened comically, and her jaw dropped open, and he bit the inside of his lip.

"It was... - It wasn't my choice." Harry sighed, stiffened and fussing uncomfortably in his seat. There was something in his tone that sounded...off.

In fact, the older man was beginning to look...irritated; sending Eggsy back to a summer afternoon in a small downstairs toilet. His stomach twisted at the unpleasant memory, causing him to speak without thinking. "I know he loves Elton John." He announced confidently, drawing everyone's attention away from Harry for a brief few seconds.

"What?" Skye choked, his eyes widening as he stared down the table towards Harry. Eggsy had meant for it to be something insignificant, something that would distract from Harry's discomfort, but it seemed he'd done the exact opposite. He shot Harry an apologetic look as Skye added, "I thought you were a punk rocker, Harry? I've seen the picture."

Harry's brows drew together tightly and Eggsy could see the muscle in his jaw working, then the words sunk in, and Eggsy's head snapped around to stare at Skye. "Picture?" he frowned, his back going straight with sudden interest. "Of Harry? As a... _punk_?"

Sophie laughed to his right, and Eggsy turned to acknowledge her. She was excitedly nodding her head, a wide wicked grin stretched across her face while she shoved back her chair. She scampered away before anyone could say anything, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

"Sophie, that's not...." Harry tried to call after her, "You're food..."

"Is already cold." Skye snorted, leaning back in his chair, still smiling.

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying Harry's discomfort and embarrassment, everyone but Eggsy of course. He gazed across the table with a sad look and a silent apology. Harry met his gaze, sighed and shook his head.

A few seconds later, Sophie returned to the table, flushed and beaming brightly, a book in hand. She held out a small photograph to Eggsy, who shot Harry a questioning look. When Harry waved a hand, sighing once more and closing his eyes against the humiliation, Eggsy quickly wiped his greasy fingers on the napkin, then took it with a tight smile.

His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in amused shock at the sight of Harry Hart with spiky dyed black hair, wearing a dog collar, black leather jacket and best of all, _eyeliner_. "Oh my god, Harry, you look....?" _Hot, in that bad boy way._ Eggsy shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen pictures of a young Harry before, he'd lived in the man's house for almost two years, with all his most treasured possessions. He'd snooped through photo albums on cold rainy nights, a bottle of vodka and JB his only companions, but _this_... - This was like nothing he'd ever seen. It was like he was looking into the face of a stranger.

It was hard to imagine the Harry he knew being a punk; let alone the butterfly loving man Harry had once been, donning leather and eyeliner, rocking out to the Sex Pistols.

"I was going through a rebellious phase." Harry defended shyly.

Eggsy turned the photo over between his fingers and frowned at the faded scribble, **Paris, July 1981.** But...Harry had been a Kingsman in July '81, Eggsy recalled. Why had he lied?

Second rule of spying, never break cover. Even if you think you're alone. Had Harry spun him that tale about being frog-marched to Sandhurst because that was the story he'd told Bill? Huffing out an amused laugh, Eggsy handed the photo back to Sophie. "It's hard to believe that’s the same bloke." he grinned, "Just goes t'show that I don't know Harry at all." He reached for his bread, taking a large bite to avoid having to speak any further.

The table fell uncomfortably silent, Eggsy turning to stare out at the sun setting over the ocean, his mind working over what he'd just learnt. Obviously, Harry had been on a mission when he'd met Sophie's mom. He recalled Harry telling him he'd helped foil a plot to kill Thatcher around that time.

His stomach tightened at the thought of Harry shagging information out of Sophie's mother, which was crazy, right? Honeypot missions were all part and parcel of being a spy, yet somehow it felt different. Wrong. Maybe because there'd been a kid. He tried to put himself in Harry's shoes, tried to imagine if one of his missions had come knocking twenty years later, how would he have coped? No wonder Harry wanted to keep his work and his family separate. No wonder having him there was making Harry uncomfortable and anxious.

By the time Eggsy turned back to the table, the conversation had moved on, laughter and smiles surrounding him. Lowering his head, Eggsy stared at his plate, his apatite suddenly gone. Clearing his throat, he looked to his right, "Uh, I'm terribly sorry, but would you might? I think the jetlag is getting to me." It was a lie, and they all knew it.

Sophie smiled at him though, "Oh, of course. We can have a proper talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

Eggsy didn't say anything to the contrary, instead getting to his feet with an apologetic look at the table. "Goodnight." he said, before stepping away and dragging his feet back through the house to Harry's room.

 

+++K+++

 

Eggsy was stretched out in his bed when Harry snuck quietly into the room. The lights where off and the only illumination in the room came from the moon flooding in through the partially open window.

Harry moved around carefully, clearly assuming Eggsy was asleep, which he wished he was. At least then his mind would have shut off, for a few hours. As it was though, all Eggsy hadn't been able to think about was how he'd invaded Harry's life. How he'd put the man in an awkward position, and most of all, how everything he felt for Harry was clearly one sided.

Of course, he knew that already. He'd know it ever since their conversation on the plane, it's why he'd made the choices he'd made.

But he'd held on to that small thread of hope, friendship tethering him to Harry, giving him one small piece of security.

Someone had once told him that hope was the worst thing in the world, and it turned out to be true.

With his back to Harry, Eggsy listened as the man began to strip, the sound of fabric almost deafening in the silence of the room. Closing his eyes, Eggsy cursed the way his stomach fluttered while heat slowly built beneath his flesh. He swallowed thickly and tried to keep his breathing steady so as not to alert Harry to his wakeful state.

The whine of bedsprings resounded in the room, and then all that filled the silence was the sound of Harry's steady breathing.

Eggsy lay there in the dark, listening to each breath, his eyes opening to stare at the wall.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Harry from behind him, startling Eggsy. "They shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

Eggsy swallowed thickly. "It’s alright." He replied quietly. "If anyone should apologize Harry, it’s me. I shouldn't be here." He sighed, closing his eyes again. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"That's..." Harry stammered, "I already said you're welcome to stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I...I've intruded enough." There was a thick silence and Eggsy could hear his heart beating frantically in his ears. "I saw the date on the photo Harry." He added quietly.

Harry said nothing for a long while, "I'm sorry I lied..."

"I get it. You know I get it."

Another long silence stretched between them. Eggsy watched the moonlight play over the wooden shutters as the seconds ticked by.

"It wasn't planned." Harry announced suddenly, his voice little more than a whisper in the dark. "It wasn't part of the…. It wasn’t why I was there… - I met Donna at a café, she'd dropped her bag and all her stuff had spilled everywhere. My...instincts kicked in and I hurried to help her." Eggsy could hear he was smiling sadly as he spoke. "She thought it was funny, I was meant to be this hard arse punk, and yet I was politely helping her pick up her things."

Harry took a breath and cleared his throat. Eggsy flipped himself over onto his other side, staring across at Harry's shadowy profile. He didn't press, simply lay there waiting for Harry to continue.

"I was meant to be meeting a contact, but they never turned up. I should have went back to my rooms and called Merlin, but... Donna was...she looked so lost and I just... We spent the whole day together; walked along the Seine, had lunch at a bohemian cafe I knew. Then we got caught in the rain and I took her back to my place to dry off and..." Harry trailed off, like a gentleman. "Two days later I had to meet with my contact, when I got back, she was gone."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Eggsy muttered, genuine sympathy in his tone. He knew what it was like to find that special someone and to lose them too soon.

"There's no need to apologise, Eggsy. As much as I cherish that weekend with Donna, she wasn't the love of my life."

Eggsy frowned, "But you said, she was the only woman you ever loved?"

Harry turned his head against the pillow, meeting Eggsy's eyes in the dark. "And she was."

Eggsy's mind stumbled and tripped over what Harry was saying, chasing his meaning until he slammed into it. "You’re gay?"

Harry lifted an amused brow, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, turning more fully to face Eggsy, pushing himself up onto his elbow. Eggsy inhaled at the sight of the man's bare chest.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked, part cautious, part challenge.

"No." Eggsy replied sharply, his voice strained. "No, of course not." He cleared his throat and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Not at all." He muttered.

They fell silent once again, Eggsy’s mind turning over and over with the new information. Harry was gay. Eggsy couldn’t deny that he’d suspected, or maybe just hoped, but having it confirmed left him feeling oddly….scared, though he had no idea why. He felt as if his heart was hammering out of control beneath the thin covers, his hands trembling slightly as he pressed his palms flat against his stomach, feeling it flutter. He dragged his tongue over his lips, again and again, and just tried to stop his mind from screaming senselessly. The only thing he seemed able to focus on was the fact that Harry was gay. Harry preferred men. Harry had never been in love, or so he’d said. But…but Harry lied. He lied all the time. He’d lied to his own daughter. He’d lied to Eggsy. – What other lies had Harry told?

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice rang out loud in the silence, startling him.

His head snapped to the side, “Yeah.”

Harry was already staring at him, “Stay.” He announced softly.

Eggsy inhaled sharply, “W-what?”

There was a short pause, then Harry rolled over to his back, “I meant what I said earlier.” He continued, voice sounding strained, “You’re perfectly welcome to stay.”

Eggsy exhaled, turning back to the ceiling, “Like I said, Harry, I don’t want t’intrude. This is your…”

“I’d…like it if you’d stay.” Harry said softly. “It would be nice. We haven’t seen each other in a long while.”

“Shouldn’t y’want to be spendin’ time with your daughter and grandkid.” God, Harry had a grandkid. “We could catch up when y’get back t’London.”

Harry was silent and Eggsy thought he’d fallen asleep, but then that warm soothing voice filled the air once more. “We won’t have a chance.” He said on a sigh, and Eggsy’s chest tightened, “Your wife will be back before I return, and you’ll be off back to… back home.” Eggsy squeezed his eyes closed tightly, his fingers curling into fists against his stomach. “Who knows when we’ll be able to see each other again?” Harry added. “Our lives being what they are.”

He had a point, Eggsy knew. Once Tilde was back from her state visit with her father, he’d be dragged back out into the public eye again. He’d be back under the constant watchful eye of palace guards and paparazzi. He’d be back to being someone else.

The thought settled like a ball of acid in his chest, burning at his heart and lungs, causing his throat to tighten up.

Tilde would hear about him visiting London, and about him slipping away from his security, and then the accusations would begin. She’d give him that look, the same look she’d given him when he’d told her Harry was alive, the same look he’d gotten when he’d told her he had to sleep with Charlie’s girlfriend, and he’d promise her anything to stop her looking at him like that. – He’d promise never to see Harry again.

“Okay.” He whispered, voice cracking slightly around the single syllable. If he was going to get in trouble, he was at least going to get something out of it first.

“Good.” Harry sighed, sounding relieved. “Now we should get some sleep, undoubtedly the others have already started planning the next few days. – Goodnight, Eggsy.” He whispered warmly.

Swallowing his racing heart, Eggsy turned his head, “Night Harry.” He watched as Harry met his gaze briefly, then he yanked the thin sheet up over his shoulders while turning away from Eggsy. He continued to stare at Harry’s back for a little while longer, before flipping himself over to face the wall once more.

And finally, after hours of trying, sleep wrapped comfortingly around him and he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure this chapter was as good as the last couple, but I do hope you found it at least a little enjoyable.   
> I’m working to a somewhat altered timeline in regards to Mamma Mia, and nothing stated in Mamma Mia 2 stands in this universe.


	4. I Saw It in the Mirror

Harry woke slowly, the bright sunlight managing to spill in through the closed shutters, in thin streaks across him. With a contended yawn, he rolled onto his back and stretched, before dragging his palms down his face. The fingers of his left hand, rubbing at the sore flesh around his new eye, throat tightening as it always did, when the implant didn’t move the way his natural eye did against his fingertips.

Lowering his hands, he set them across his stomach, exhaling a sigh. At least he’d been able to have a full night’s sleep, for the second time since returning to his old life. – There was a part of Harry that wished he’d never regained his memories at all. Without them, he wasn’t plagued by nightmares, the screams and hateful yells of innocent people ringing in his ears at night. As it was, he rarely went a night without the dark recesses of his mind being painted red with blood.

But he’d now managed three nights of peaceful sleep, the calm of the island giving him a rest bite from the nightmares. Replacing the red of the church with the bright blue of the ocean. Harry had to admit now that he was grateful that Merlin had insisted on him coming. When he’d received the invite from Sophie, to attend Cassandra’s birthday celebration, he’d been more than a little reluctant. Partly because he was still suffering with memory problems. They weren’t as bad as they were when he’d first regained his memory. He wasn’t having hallucinations anymore, but there were days when he’d forget where he was. Though thankfully they were so few and far between, that it hadn’t forced Harry to step down. It did however leave him with a constant fear that he’d slip up and reveal the truth about himself, and Kingsman.

There was also a part of him that didn’t want his family to see him. He’d imagined arriving at the island and bumping into Petros. Harry’s stomach had twisted at the thought of Petros looking at the scarring around his left eye and turning away. Just as Eggsy had done the first time he’d revealed the full extent of his injury.

 _Eggsy_. Harry shot up and his head snapped around to stare at the other bed. It was empty, the sheets rumpled from a restless night. Or perhaps Eggsy was naturally a restless sleeper. It wasn't as if Harry'd know, was it?

That thought caused the man's heart to skip a beat, and Harry’s fingers curled against his thigh, the thin sheet scrunching up tightly as images of Eggsy waking up in Harry’s bed flooded his mind. The scene playing itself out vividly. _The sun streaming through a small gap in the thick blue curtains, falling perfectly across the naked form of Eggsy, sleep rumpled and gorgeous. Then the young man slowly opening his eyes to meet Harry’s, the blue so brilliant that it literally steals Harry’s breath. They’d lay there in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other with soft smiles, before Eggsy would sigh regretfully and slip out of the bed, leaving the sheets warm and rumpled as he padded naked across the room to the en-suite. Probably shooting Harry a lewd wink over his shoulder._

Harry let out a quiet moan, fully aware that given that opportunity, he’d roll himself over and bury his face into the younger man’s abandoned pillow. His fingers twitched involuntarily on his thigh, causing the fabric of his pyjama bottoms to rub tantalizingly over the head of his cock. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, his head dropping into his hand while the one on his thigh moved further, cupping his erection. Biting his lip, he tried to hold back another moan.

“Harry? You okay?”

Harry’s eyes flew open in horror, yanking his hand back from where he’d begun to massage himself, to find Eggsy stood in the bathroom doorway, staring at him with wide eyes and a suddenly flushed face. “Uh…” he choked out, his own face growing hot under the other man’s scrutiny.

Clearing his throat, Harry shuffled to the other side of the bed, his back to Eggsy as he tried to force away the last remanence of his arousal. It was only when he heard the choked horrified gasp, did he realise what he’d done, and leapt to his feet. The embarrassment of a few moments ago eclipsed by a new wave of shame burning at his flesh. He inwardly scolded himself for being so lax, flinching when he cautiously peered over at Eggsy. _Dammit_.

Straightening, Harry cleared his throat and calmly made his way over to the dresser, where he retrieved some fresh clothes, trying to ignore the fact that he was stood there with his bare mutilated back exposed. He should have worn a t-shirt to bed, despite the heat, but he’d drunk a little too much the previous night and forgotten the scarring, forgotten that Eggsy was there. Which was ridiculous, when they’d spent a few minutes talking in the dark.

He’d done his damnedest to keep his scarred back hidden from Eggsy. It had been hard enough seeing the young man’s reaction to the loss of his eye, without adding the ruined flesh of his back to it.

“Harry?” Eggsy muttered, his tone quiet and strained.

He didn’t turned to regard the young man until he’d collected his clean underwear and a t-shirt. When he finally did face Eggsy, his heart clenched at the tears in the young man’s eyes, the way his brows were pulled tightly together, and the way he stood there, wrapped only in a towel.

“Have you finished with the bathroom?” Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm and detached. Eggsy nodded and Harry forced a grateful smile before seeking the safe sanctuary of the small bathroom.

The moment he closed the door, he dropped back against it, closing his eyes and trying to breathe deeply. His heart raced and his head spun, the whole world tilting on its axis. He’d never wanted to see that look on Eggsy’s handsome face again. The guilt. The regret. The sadness. – Worst of all, the pity.

Pushing himself off the door, Harry padded over to the sink, setting his clothes on the small cabinet to its right and looking up at his reflection, small water droplets decorating the edge of the mirror. He stared at the shadows beneath his eyes. They’d begun to fade but he doubted he’d ever be rid of them completely.

Lifting his left hand from the edge of the basin, Harry rubbed a finger at the corner of his damaged eye, gritting his teeth as the fake eyeball ground once again against the socket. It wasn’t just the scarring that held Harry’s attention, but also the deepening wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, showing his age. Shaking his head, Harry turned, exposing his back to the mirror, sighing at the scars.

They were all an occupational hazard, a gallery of his career carved into his flesh, but the ones he’d gained in a small Kentucky church weren’t just par the course, they carried a weight no one could ever know. They were his cross to bear.

Closing his eyes to the memory of that horrific day, Harry marched over to the shower. He was here to get away from that life, _his_ life, if only for a few days.

 

___(K)___

 

The room was empty when he returned. Eggsy's bed perfectly made, a stark contrast to his own. The shutters where still closed, giving the room a dim grey glow, shot through with gold.

Padding over to the rickety wardrobe in the corner, Harry retrieved his casual black trousers and considered his shirts for a few seconds. Merlin had gifted him a couple of obnoxious Hawaiian monstrosities, which he had absolutely no intention of wearing, ever. Beside them on the rail were a few plain t-shirts in muted shades of blue, grey and beige. He stood staring at them, suddenly self-conscious. If there was one thing he appreciated about being forced to wear a suit, day in-day out, it was that he didn't have to worry about what to wear. Though if he were honest with himself that hadn't been a particular worry of his before, however, now it was all he seemed to care about.

It took him almost five minutes to make a choice on his outfit for the day. He left his room dressed in his usual comfortable, reassuring combination of black trousers and white shirt; collar open and sleeves rolled up.

Harry made his way through the empty courtyard towards the main house, slipping into the calm and quiet kitchen, frowning at the lack of activity. The villa had only a couple of paying guests. Sophie and Skye having chosen to close their doors for a few days. It wasn't as if it was going to leave them hugely out of pocket. Apparently the villa had become enormously popular since his last visit. In no small part thanks to Skye surprisingly imaginative marketing ideas. They'd emphasized the Aphrodite's temple angle, something helped immensely by the discovery of the fountain in the center of the property and the caves beneath.

Harry wandered over and made himself a cup of tea from the pot on the stove, before heading out into the smaller private courtyard. Harry’s steps faltered at the threshold, and he stood staring across at the breakfast table, where Eggsy sat with Cassandra, laughing and talking. Harry's heart swelled at the sight and a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

The lightness of his mood soured slightly, when he acknowledged what an amazing father Eggsy was going to make. The young man was so caring, so loving. No one who saw him with his sister, or even now with Harry’s granddaughter, could deny the natural paternal instincts Eggsy carried inside him. He wasn't weighed down by his own harsh childhood, or tainted by his step-father’s cruel treatment, like some might have been. Harry thanked the lord for that.

Harry could almost see the child now, all pale skin and blonde hair, bright laughing eyes, just like her father. A girl, it would be a girl for sure. Harry decided. A little girl for Eggsy to dote on, just as he doted on Daisy.

And she would take after her father in every way.

"Careful there Harry," Bill's voice suddenly announced behind him, filled to the brim with amusement. "It seems Tanya isn't the only one setting her cap at your young man."

Harry twisted his head, frowning at the other man and Bill chuckled, nodding back to the table. Turning, Harry stared at his granddaughter, her face glowing as she grinned at Eggsy, obviously besotted with him. - It wasn't as if Harry could blame her. Eggsy was too charming for his own good. And for Harry’s.

"Don't worry, my friend, he's only got eyes for you."

Harry's back stiffened and he turned his head sharply to fix Bill with an unrelenting stare, "We're just friends." He stated firmly, "Barely even that."

Bill's eyes danced over Harry's features, searching, considering. Then he sighed and gave his friend a small knowing smile, slapping Harry on the shoulder as he stepped past him, "So whose coming with me to collect our final guests?" He announced, strolling casually towards the table. "Eggsy, have you decided to stay with us, or are you heading back?"

"Stay. Please." Cassandra pleaded leaning forward with her hands clasped in front of her. "It's so boring here with all these old people."

“Hey, " Rosie and Tanya gasped in outrage, while Eggsy spat tea onto his plate.

"Well, I'm not exactly a teenager anymore." He said softly with a laugh, looking between them all. When he caught sight of Harry, he held his gaze across the expanse of the courtyard. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat as he waited for Eggsy to announce his intention.

Sophie giggled behind her tea cup at the women's horrified expression, then sent her daughter a rebuke. "Cassie, don't be so rude. Besides, it's not as if you'll be alone, David will be here..."

"David's different, he’s family.” Cassandra sighed dramatically, “You’re more fun than David.” She added staring besottedly at Eggsy, seemingly oblivious to where Eggsy's interest now lay.

"Come on, _Lilla Du_. Come with me to the mainland." Bill grinned tugging her gently out of her seat. "And if you’re lucky, I'll let you steer, but don't tell your mother."

Sophie rolled her eyes at Bill and laughed.

"You'll stay, won't you Eggsy?" Cassandra asked desperately, walking backwards away from the table.

Tearing his gaze from Harry, Eggsy smiled warmly at the girl. "Yeah." He nodded, then turned his eyes back to Harry.

"That's great. Okay, I won't be long. Bye." Cassandra grinned brightly, waving. Harry gave a soft chuckle as Cassandra barrelled into him, her attention still on Eggsy. "Oh, sorry grandpa." She smiled apologetically, pushing herself up on tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. A kiss he gratefully accepted. Then she was off, chasing after her other grandfather. “Wait up _Morfar_!”

Taking a sip of his tea, Harry made his way over to the table, "Good morning,"

"Morning Harry.” The three women replied in unison.

He took the seat Cassandra abandoned, and reached for the terracotta pot. Lifting the lid, Harry scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate then grabbed a slice of bread, before making himself comfortable.

"Well now she's gone, I can get on with preparing for the party." Sophie announced with a sigh, getting to her feet.

"Party?" Eggsy inquired, pouring himself some fresh juice. "Harry?" He quizzed, holding the jug up in question with a nod, and Harry handed over his glass, watching covertly as the young man filled it.

"It's Cassie's birthday tomorrow."

"Oh? Uh...."

Sophie clearly saw Eggsy's renewed guilt at invading their family reunion, because she reached forward and gripped his shoulder, "You're more than welcome Eggsy. The more the merrier." She grinned.

"I hope you can sing?" Rosie added with a wicked grin.

Eggsy met the woman's gaze, "Why?"

"Karaoke. It's tradition." Tanya grinned mischievously.

"We all have a go." Sophie confirmed, clearing the table.

" _All_?" Eggsy frowned, turning to fix Harry with a questioning look.

"Yep." Rosie beamed staring at Harry from across the table.

"Wait, you...sing?"

Harry shifted awkwardly. "I would hardly call it singing." He insisted. Maybe he should have sent Eggsy home after all. The idea of the young man watching him try to carry a tune, suddenly filled him with dread.

A sharp loud laugh burst out of Eggsy, and Harry's head snapped around to glare at him, unimpressed. "Sorry Harry, it's just..." His face was aglow with delight and Harry's heart tripped over itself. "You're just full of surprises, ain't yer?" He beamed.

Harry was once again held captive but the young man's gaze. His eyes seeming impossibly blue in those few seconds.

"Why don't you show Eggsy the island, Harry?" Sophie interrupted.

Reluctantly, Harry tore his eyes from Eggsy and looked up at his daughter, "And what do you suggest we do for the other 12 hours and fifty-five minutes?" He teased.

"I could think of some things to do with him." Tanya said, her eyes roving heatedly over Eggsy.

"He's spoken for." Harry scolded.

Tanya smiled at Harry in the same heated way, "Well I'm open to..."

“Okay, that's enough, come on you.” Rosie huffed, yanking Tanya out of her chair.

Eggsy snorted into his glass once more, watching as Rosie manhandled Tanya away from the table and across the courtyard.

"Sorry about her, Eggsy, she's..." Sophie sighed sadly, “She hasn't been the same since… that horrible Valentine…."

The smile on Eggsy's face instantly vanished, his eyes flying up to Sophie, before travelling over his shoulder to where the two older women vanished. "Oh. Yeah, that was...."

Sophie paled, staring down at the plates in her trembling hands. "Yes." She whispered, agreeing with Eggsy’s unfinished statement, her voice breaking painfully on the single word.

Harry was out of his chair in a second, stepping around to pull his daughter into his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair. Sophie allowed herself a few seconds of comfort before shrugging him off with a watery smile, clearing her throat, and then hurried off into the house. Harry watched her go with a heavy heart, then retook his seat. "Donna." Harry announced quietly.

Eggsy turned in his seat, "She...?"

Harry gave him a curt nod, "She was in New York with Sam. Apparently she was out shopping when..."

Eggsy inhaled deeply, moving to lean heavily on the table. "God, I..." He shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair. "Was Sophie there?" He suddenly asked, eyes wide with panic, "Did she...?"

"No." Harry replied, shaking his head.

Exhaling, Eggsy slumped back against the chair, "Well, that's something, I guess. Seeing that..." He shook his head, "Watching someone...." Clearing his throat, Eggsy got up and walked over to the low wall, staring out at the ocean. "It never leaves you." He muttered.

Harry's chest tightened painfully. He wasn't sure if Eggsy intended Harry to hear that last part, or if he was even aware he’d said it out loud. "Eggsy?"

"So, come on. What yer goin’ t’show me first?" Eggsy said in a rush of words, a smile fixed into place, as he turned to face Harry once more. It didn't reach his eyes though, which left a bitter taste on Harry’s tongue.

He considered saying something, but there was a look in Eggsy's eyes pleading for distraction. So Harry pushed his curiosity and worry to the back of his mind, for a later time, and huffed out a dry laugh. "As I said, there's nothing to see."

Eggsy lifted a disbelieving brow, "Skye mentioned a temple?"

Swallowing thickly, Harry kept his eyes on the last of his food. The thought of taking Eggsy to Aphrodite's temple released a flutter of butterflies in his chest. "Wouldn’t you rather lounge on the beach?"

"What's wrong Harry," Eggsy chuckled, “Scared?"

"Why would I be scared?" Harry frowned, staring up at Eggsy as he moved closer.

Eggsy shrugged, "Skye said the place is sacred." He smirked. "Something about finding true love." The young man added quietly, his eyes locked with Harry's own, holding his gaze and stealing his breath.

“You don’t need the temple, you’ve already found your true love, haven’t you?”

Shrugging, Eggsy reached for the last of his juice. “I’m not the one who’s never been in love.” He watched Harry over the rim of his glass. “Who knows, Harry, maybe the goddess will send yer a handsome young bloke to shack up with.”

It was getting harder to breathe the longer Eggsy stared at him like that. “Young?” he frowned quietly.

With another shrug, Eggsy set the empty glass back on the table. “Would you prefer an old one?” he asked, sounding as if Harry’s reply had the fate of the world depending on it.

The silence drew out between them as Harry tried not to simply announce that he’d already found his handsome young man. The air quickly became suffocating and hot, as if they’d been locked into a small room, just the two of them.

Suddenly Harry cleared his throat and got to his feet, “Very well.” He announced, forcing himself to turn away from Eggsy. “If you insist, I’ll take you. – But you’ll be the one answering to Sophie and Merlin if I stumble upon a handsome merman on our way back, and I swim off into the sunset with him.” He announced over his shoulder, marching off.

Behind him ringing the beautiful enchanting sound of Eggsy’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the suits are bulletproof, but we see Harry getting stabbed so they clearly aren't impervious to knife attacks. So I've taken some literary licence here, and imagined that Harry had been stabbed more than once during his fight in the church. 
> 
> Also, I'm trying my hardest to keep this light and avoid a lot of angst, but considering what they've been through, it's not completely avoidable.


	5. Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of the previous chapter told from Eggsy's POV.

Not a single one of his guilty little fantasies could have prepared him for what he was seeing.

When he'd opened the bathroom door to the sound of Harry's moan, he'd feared Harry wasn't well, the sound seeming pained. It wasn't until he'd stepped fully into the room, and Harry had looked up at him, face flushed and still creased from sleep, - Hair ruffled free of his usual pristine style, and with hand cupped unceremoniously around a very obvious erection, - that he'd realised just what he'd heard.

He hadn't known what to do, his mind humming loudly as it took in what he was looking at. His heart beat hard and insistent against his rips, and he was sure all the blood in his vein detoured to his dick. Except for that rebellious few drops that decided its role was to flood into his face and burn brightly. Then when Harry threw off his covers and climbed off the bed, well that was it. He was gone. He'd imagined what Harry looked like under all that fine Kingsman fabric, but nothing on God's green earth could have prepared him for what he saw.

Despite his age, Harry continued to carry the defined muscle from years of training and field work. The flesh was still tight around his shoulders, biceps, and back. At his arse looked round and firm beneath the flimsy fabric of his loose red boxers.

Eggsy heard himself gasp at the desire that flooded his body. The heat in his face blazed further when he heard the man's name breathlessly slip from between his lips. When Harry's gaze slid his way, he instantly dropped his eyes to the carpet.

Licking at his lips, Eggsy cleared his throat, swallowing thickly. He only looked up when he heard the sound of a door closing, surprised to find Harry gone. His musky morning scent lingering in his wake. Dragging his fingers through his hair, Eggsy staggered backwards to his bed, dropping down on the mattress with a muffled groan. He was growing hard beneath his towel, and try as he might, he couldn’t seem to stop the desire building. He couldn’t seem to dispel the image of Harry's extraordinarily fit body.

Things weren’t made any better a few seconds later when a muffled groan forced its way through the flimsy wooden door that separated him from Harry. The second the noise hit his ear drums, his dick was rock hard, and he had to bite his lower lips to from echoing it. Instead, he rushed around the room, dressing as quickly as possible, so he can escape into the fresh morning air.

He considered, almost, throwing in the towel and going home. To leave Harry to his family reunion. But every time the thought crossed his mind, it was swiftly followed by a repeat of their conversation the previous night. The conversation where Harry had come out to him, kind of. The conversation where he'd practically begged Eggsy to stay on the island.

With each replay, came a wave of warmth and comfort. A skip of his heart and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Harry wanted him to stay. Wanted to spend time with him. - To make up for all the time they'd been apart. It didn't quite seem possible.

With a goofy grin on his face, Eggsy got to his feet and wandered around gathering his clothes. When he was fully dressed, he stared at the bathroom door, contemplating sitting back on his bed to wait for Harry to finish his shower, but he figured watching a naked wet Harry emerge from a steamy bathroom would only lead to an even more awkward situation than before. Hell he was getting hard just thinking about it. So with a deep breath, Eggsy turned and strolled out of the room.

The sun was high, beaming down over the courtyard. Eggsy stood outside his small room for a minute just watching people rush around. There was an easy atmosphere that Eggsy hadn't felt in a long time now. A peace that help lift a heavy weight from his shoulders. He hadn't even realized just how heavy it was until that second. Slipping his hands into his jeans, Eggsy smiled at a passing Greek old woman, giving her a cheeky wink that caused her face to light up as she laughed.

"Aren’t you a saucy little shit?" Laughed a voice from his right.

Turning, Eggsy grinned, shrugging. “If it puts a spring in her step for the rest of the day, what’s the harm?”

 Rosie chuckled happily, strolling over and slapping gently at his cheek. "You’re a good one." Eggsy's grin softened and a blush creeped over his face. "Let's go get breakfast." With a nod, Eggsy extended his arm to her. "Aw, such a gentleman. You’re mam must be so proud."

 "I learnt from the best." He informed her with a soft smile, leading her away from his room.

 "He's a lucky man." Rosie said, her hand resting in the crook of his arm.

 "Uh? Who?” Realizing she meant Harry, he let out a regretful sigh, “We're not together."

 "Don't give up hope. You're both here, maybe the Goddess will bless you." She chuckled leading him into the small kitchen.

 "What?" Eggsy frowned, looking at her with confusion.

 "This whole place is built on an old temple," Rosie informed him, letting go of his arm to help Sophie carry the food out to the table. "Tell him Skye."

 The other man nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah.  They discovered over a decade ago, after a small earthquake caused an underground spring to burst." He looked over to Sophie, watching her disappear through the door, "We were here celebrating Donna and Sam's wedding. It was meant to be mine and Soph's, but neither of us was ready for that. Anyway, we were all dancing when boom, water everywhere." he laughed, leading Eggsy out of the kitchen. "Five of our friends ended up getting married after that night, not to mention, Bill and Rosie." He smiled over to the woman, who chuckled.  "It was all down to the goddess Aphrodite." Rosie agreed, pressing her palms together and looking heavenwards, though Eggsy heard the mocking in her tone.

 Eggsy frowned disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

Skye nodded, "Absolutely. Anyone who drinks the waters of Aphrodite's temple will find true love." He shot a besotted smile down the table to Sophie, blowing her a kiss.

Eggsy smiled at the pair, envious of just how obviously still in love they were after so many years together.

 "It didn't work for everyone," Tanya grumbled with a childish pout.

Rosie turned to her, brow raised. "Even Goddesses have their limits," she teased lightly, bumping her shoulder with her friends.

 "There's still time." Sophie reassured warmly.

 Tanya sighed dramatically and turned her gaze to Eggsy. "Yeah, maybe this is my lucky year. -- Ouch!" her head snapped around to find Rosie glowering a warning at her.

Eggsy couldn't help but laugh. Reaching for the juice jug, he began to fill his glass with the freshly squeezed orange juice.

 "She's not wrong though. Things didn't work out for Harry and Petros." Skye agreed.

 "Shit!" Eggsy exclaimed as he spilt the juice over the white table and his plate. Leaping to his feet before it could get into his lap, he grabbed at the napkin. "I'm sorry."

 "It’s fine." Sophie reassured, subtly shooting her husband an amused look. "Cassie, please go grab a..." She trailed off as her daughter was already racing back into the house.

 "I've always been a bit clumsy, used to drive me’mum mental." He said lightly. He didn't say that he'd learnt to be careful real quick once Dean came into their lives.

 "The joys of motherhood," Sophie laughed, taking the cloth from a newly returned Cassandra with a loving smile.

Eggsy laughed awkwardly, "Please, let me do that." He said, holding his hand out for the damp fabric. Sophie reluctantly handed it over and retook her seat, watching Eggsy clean up his own mess.  "Eggsy,” she said from the seat, "I'd like to apologize for last night, I shouldn't have pestered you about Harry."

 "It's all good.” He reassured, "I totally get it. My dead died when I was a kid. When I first met Harry, I badgered him for stories. I wanted to know everythin’."

 "I'm sorry, Eggsy." Rosie said gently.

Eggsy waved her off as he retook his seat and cautiously reached for his drink. "It was a long time ago." "But y’still have your mam, right?” Rosie asked carefully.

 "Oh yeah." He nodded, grabbing a piece of toasted bread, "And a little sister. Her dad was a piece of sh...poop, but Dais is the best. I love her tons, can't imagine m’life without her, so I guess Dean did something’ right." He had no idea why he'd just spilt all that, he was usually so reluctant to talk about his past, especially about Dean, but he felt so comfortable with these people. Almost as if he'd known them for years.

The conversation trailed off onto safer ground. As they ate, they told Eggsy about their lives, and he told them as much as he was able about himself without revealing Kingsman, or his current marital status. Eventually he found himself solely in conversation with Harry's granddaughter, laughing at her jokes and feeling somewhat homesick. He didn't get to see Daisy as much as he'd like either, thanks to all his royal commitments. He was missing so much of her life.

He'd wanted his mum and Dais to come live with him at the palace, and they'd tried it for a while, but eventually his mum had decided she wanted to return to London. She missed her friends and family. Something Eggsy shared. So he'd waved her goodbye and watched her climb on a plane, Daisy in her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks as she reached for him. Silently begging him to go with them. Tilde had reassured him. Said they'd visit all the time. Said they'd organise for them all to spend the summer together. He was still waiting for that holiday.

 _"I'm sorry, Eggsy.”_ Tilde had said last summer, _"I know you want to visit your mum, but this trip is important. Peoples jobs depend on it."_ So they'd gone to Japan instead of London. His mum had said she understood, that it was fine, but he knew both she and Daisy had been disappointed. Guilt suddenly exploded in his chest. He shouldn't be here with strangers, he should be in London with his mom and sister.

Dammit, what was he doing? No, he should go home. Make up for last summer, spend the next week with Daisy and his mum. Bill had offered him a ride back to the mainland.

And sure Harry had said he wanted to spend time with him, but he'd understand. Harry knew how important his mum and Daisy were to him.

He'd pretty much made up his mind when Bill's cheerful voice filled the air, as if summoned by Eggsy's thoughts.

“Eggsy, have you decided to stay with us, or are you heading back?”

“Stay. Please.” Cassandra pleaded, and Eggsy turned to stare at her, unable to fully stifle a surprised laugh when she announced, “It’s so boring here with all these old people.”

He remembered being her age and thinking that twenty was old, yet she didn’t consider him one of the old people.

“Well, I’m not exactly a teenager anymore.” He laughed, looking between them all. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught movement and turned to find Harry staring at him. Eggsy’s heart leapt into his throat as he met the man’s eyes across the expanse. There was a conversation going on around him, but he couldn’t hear it over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. The man shot him a subtle smile, rolling his eyes a little at whatever was happening around him, and Eggsy’s whole heart imploded, taking any idea of leaving with it. He’d make it up to Daisy and his mom with an amazing Christmas trip, and he’ll damn well take them to Disney World next year, no matter what Tilde says.

He felt a hand tugging at his sleeve, and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from Harry, frowning at a desperate looking Cassandra. He’d been so lost in his thoughts and Harry’s eyes, that he hadn’t heard whatever it was she said, but he was confident that it was another plea to stay. “Yeah.” He nodded, before turning back to Harry, swallowing thickly.

As Cassandra and Bill strolled out of the courtyard, the teenager bumped into her grandfather on the way. Eggsy smiled at the sight of her pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek, his heart skipping at the bright warm smile the man shot her before she vanished from sight.

Then Harry started towards them, and Eggsy suddenly became all too aware he’d been staring and reached for his tea, sipping at it as Harry greeted the table. Lowering his cup, he tried not to look as Harry took the seat next to him, unaware just how close it was. That was until Harry’s arm brushed tantalizingly against his as he reached for a plate. Eggsy pulled his lip between his teeth, ignoring the way a shiver rippled over his flesh.

“Well, now she’s gone, I can get on with preparing for the party.” Sophie announced with a sigh of relief, getting to her feet.

Eggsy frowned, “Party?” he asked, pouring himself a fresh glass of juice, careful not to spill it. He didn’t really want it, but it gave him an excuse to pour one for Harry without it looking odd. – Which undoubtedly it was, but he refused to think about that too closely.

“It’s Cassie’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh? Uh…” Well that would explain why everyone was there, wouldn’t it? And here he was crashing a teenage girl’s birthday party. It just kept getting better. Maybe if he hurried, he could catch up with Bill.

He startled slightly when Sophie’s hand landed reassuringly on his shoulder, yet again. “You’re more than welcome Eggsy. The more the merrier.” She grinned.

“I hope you can sing?” Rosie announced from across the table and Eggsy’s head snapped around to meet her amused gaze.

“Why?” He asked cautiously.

“Karaoke.” Tanya answered for her, “It’s a tradition.”

 _Oh my fucking god._ Eggsy gaped, eyes widening. His gaze snapped around to stare at Harry questioningly. _Surely not. “_ All?” he asked almost breathless with excitement.

“Yep.” The three women answered, laughing.

“Wait, you… sing?” Eggsy just couldn’t believe it. Harry Hart sang? Oh, this was _too_ good. He tried to envision the man standing at a mic, belting out his favourite Elton John tune. What would he pick? Suddenly, all doubts about staying fled. He just couldn’t leave without seeing Harry sing.

“I would hardly call it singing.” Harry dismissed grumpily.

Without meaning to, a huge burst of laughter exploded from Eggsy, before he could stop it. Harry’s head snapped around and Eggsy’s face flushed, the sudden image of Harry singing in the shower flooding his mind. “Sorry Harry, it’s just…” He apologized sincerely, his voices strained. Hopefully everyone would put it down to him restraining his laughter, and not the wave of arousal his imagination had created. “You’re just full of surprises, ain’t yer?”

Harry held his gaze and for half a second Eggsy panicked that the man could actually read his mind, and he felt his face growing hot.

“Why don’t you show Eggsy the island, Harry?” Sophie said, pulling their attention away from one another, and giving Eggsy a chance to breathe.

“And what do you suggest we do for the other 12 hours and fifty-five minutes?” Harry answered, looking over Eggsy’s head at his daughter.

“I could think of some things to do with him.” Tanya announced, and the already torturous images in Eggsy’s head shot up to 11, and he felt his cock stir in his jeans.

“He’s spoken for.” Harry scolded.

A loud ringing echoed in his ears as Eggsy’s eyes snapped around to stare at Harry. Logically, he knew the man had meant Tilde, but the way he’d said it sent a white hot wave of desire straight to his prick, and god, he was so glad he was sat at a table. He forced himself to focus on Tanya, preferring her flirtation in that moment to the chaos in his mind. His hand reaching shakily for his glass as she shot Harry a confident grin.

“Well, I’m open to…”

“Okay, that’s enough, come on you.” Rosie huffed, yanking Tanya out of her chair by her arm.

Eggsy couldn’t help but snort into his glass as he watched the pair, they reminded him so much of his aunt Babs always desperately trying to wrangle her mom, his aunt Janet, before she humiliated the whole family. Maybe that was why he felt so comfortable with these people, they were all so much like his own. So down to earth, unlike his in-laws.

“Sorry about her, Eggsy.” Sophie sighed, drawing his attention, “She’s… - She hasn’t been the same since… that horrible Valentine…”

Tears began to fill Sophie’s eyes and Eggsy’s chest tightened, the memory of Harry’s death instantly flooding back into his mind. – Effectively killing the hard-on he’d been gaining over the last few minutes. “Oh.” He muttered softly, “Yeah, that was…”

He watched as Sophie visibly paled and knew she’d lost someone on that day in July. He recognised the pained broken look in her eyes. He’d lost people too. Ryan had gotten beaten so badly that he’d ended up with a punchered lung and a burst appendix. He’d died in his own blood on the pavement outside Tesco. Just fifty feet from home. Tears filled Eggsy’s eyes, blurring his vision of Harry hurrying to comfort his daughter.

It had been hard losing Ryan. They’d known each other since secondary school, when Ryan and his mum moved onto the estate. He, Jamal and Eggsy had clicked instantly, becoming the Three Amigos. – Which was what they called themselves for a year, after they’d watched the movie one rainy Sunday afternoon, when they were eleven. – It still hurt to think about him.

He’d been lucky, as horrid as that sounded. He could have lost so much more. Thankfully, his mum had listened to Roxy and locked Daisy in the loo. As for Dean, he’d been in the Black Prince when Valentine’s plan went into effect.

Finally Sophie shrugged off Harry’s attention and hurried into the house, leaving them alone. Harry turned with a regretful sigh. “Donna.”

“She…?” Eggsy choked out, twisting back around in his seat.

Harry gave him a curt nod, then went on to explain that she’d been in New York, out shopping. “God, I.... – Was Sophie there?” Eggsy asked panicked. He’d seen the devastation Valentine’s weapon could dish out, first hand, thanks to Harry’s glasses. The thought of Sophie seeing her mum… “Did she…?”

“No.” Harry reassured, shaking his head.

“Well, that’s something, I guess.” Eggsy exhaled, his throat tightening as the vivid memory of the church massacre flooded into his mind. He’d had nightmares for months after watching Harry kill all those people. Though it had less to do with the mayhem Harry caused, and far more to do with what happened when it was over. “Watching someone…” he choked out, shoving his chair back. He needed air, despite the fact that he was outside, so walked as calmly as he could, on shaky legs, over to the low stone wall and stared out at the ocean, breathing in the sea breeze. “It never leaves you.” He muttered, a tear slipping from his lashes.

Reaching up to swipe it away, Eggsy tried to push those dark days to the back of his mind. He didn’t want Harry to see him like that, as far as Eggsy knew, Harry had no idea that he’d seen what he’d seen. In fact, he didn’t think anyone knew. – Well, except Merlin; and Chester, he presumed. – But afterwards everything had happened so fast that no one had really questioned him about how he’d know Harry was dead. Why he’d returned to the shop, just in time to stop Chester. Eggsy figured they were just grateful it was over, and the world was still reasonably intact. So they’d given him Harry’s seat and buried the whole sorry mess.

He hadn’t even told Tilde. He hadn’t told his own wife. Why not? Because it had hurt just too much. Losing Harry that day had probably been the second worst experience of his life. – The first being the loss of his dad. Nothing Dean had dished out over the years came close to the pain he’d felt sat there, staring at a blank computer screen, knowing he was never going to see Harry again.

But then God had given him back. Had turned around and decided that the world needed Harry Hart.

“Eggsy?” Harry called softly from behind him, and Eggsy’s heart doubled over.

Quickly, Eggsy scrubbed at his eyes and cleared the tears from his throat, before turning to meet the man’s concerned gaze with a bright slightly forced smile. “So, come on. What yer goin’ t’show me first?”

Harry was silent for a few seconds and Eggsy feared he’d want to talk about why he was suddenly so upset. They’d managed to go this long without discussing the church or Harry’s death, and Eggsy dearly wanted to keep it that way. Not when they were on this beautiful island together. Far away from the world. Away from all their responsibilities.

“As I said, there’s nothing to see.” Harry finally said with a dry laugh, and all the air fled Eggsy’s lungs in relief.

“Skye mentioned a temple?”

Harry seemed to freeze, his tea cup hovering in mid-air, and Eggsy’s stomach flipped over. “Wouldn’t you rather lounge on the beach?”

His heart was racing, as he watched Harry ever so carefully sip at his tea, the man’s Adam’s apple moving. “What’s wrong Harry,” he said on a nervous chuckle, unsure what he was doing. “Scared?”

Harry’s brown eyes turned to him, “Why would I be scared?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Skye said the place is sacred.” He smirked, “Something about finding true love.” His heart felt as if it was going to punch its way right out of Eggsy’s chest. He was playing a dangerous game, and honestly he didn’t quite know why. - All he knew was, that small spark he’d been carrying for Harry since the day they’d met, had been fed a little droplet of hope last night, and something told Eggsy to fan the flame.

“You don’t need the temple, you’ve already found your true love. Haven’t you?”

Eggsy shrugged again, reaching for his juice. Had he? Was Tilde his true love? How could she be if he were here? Here with Harry. “I’m not the one who’s never been in love.” He said, looking over the rim of his glass, searching the older man’s eyes. “Who knows, Harry, maybe the Goddess will send yer a handsome young bloke to shack up with.” It rolled of his tongue before he could stop himself, and he felt his lips curling teasingly. There was a thrill he hadn’t felt in years rippling through him, and it felt fantastic.

“Young?” Harry pressed, brow quirked questioningly.

Another shrug and Eggsy set his now empty glass back on the table and turned to face Harry. “Would you prefer an old one?” he asked. Praying that the man said no.

The silence following the question almost had Eggsy panicking he’d gone too far. That he’d overstepped. That he’d misread the situation. – Whatever that actually was. – But then Harry cleared his throat and got to his feet, a sparkle in his eye that Eggsy had missed so much. “Very well.” He turned his back, “If you insist, I’ll take you. – But you’ll be the one answering to Sophie and Merlin if I stumble upon a handsome merman on our way back, and I swim off into the sunset with him.”

Eggsy laughed, a brilliant feeling settling throughout his body. He felt like himself again. His real self. Not Galahad. Not David. _Himself_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not trying to make Tilde a villain, but rather to show how completely incompatible her and Eggsy are as a couple. They're priorities to so different, it just wouldn't work long term. Right?


	6. Tropical Loveland

After changing out of his casual trousers, and into a pair of shorts, Harry and Eggsy set out for their hike to the temple. Skye had taken the jeep, in order to drive Bill and Cassandra to the pier, leaving them with no other option than taking a careful stroll down the dirt roads. They’d have to hire a boat at the dock and sail around to reach the enterence.

Sophie hurried out as they set off and handed Eggsy a small basket. Apparently they were having a picnic.

They didn’t speak for the first few minutes, simply walking along the rocky path framed with green, in a comfortable silence. Harry felt Eggsy’s gaze on him a few times, but every time he turned to look, the young man was staring out at the ocean.

“It’s beautiful here.” Eggsy said when Harry had turned his head for the sixth time.

“Yes.” Harry muttered, his gaze travelling over the younger man’s neck. It had started to redden from the sun.

“Mum would love it.” Eggsy mused thoughtfully. “It’s all very - Shirley Valentine.” He added in a huff of dry laughter. “Maybe I can bring her here, she deserves a holiday romance after all those years with Dean.”

Harry’s lip curled at the corner, “I don’t’ know what Merlin would say to that.” He chuckled.

It took him a few seconds before he realized Eggsy had stopped walking. When Harry turned his head to located the young man, he came to the horrific realization he'd put his foot in it. Eggsy was stood staring after him, eyes narrowed as if trying to put the pieces together.

"What’s that meant to mean?" Eggsy said slowly.

“I…” Harry swallowed, unsure what to say.

"No way." Eggsy scoffed disbelievingly, shaking his head some more. "No _fuckin_ ' way. - He wouldn't."

Harry took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders and running his tongue awkwardly over his lower lip, “Eggsy I just assumed….”

" _Merlin_!" Eggsy yelled, "Merlin's shagging my mum!” He visibly paled.

"It's not just... - I believe it’s more than that, Eggsy. Merlin seems to care deeply for her."

"Fuckin' Merlin! No wonder the bastard shipped me off here." He spat furiously. "Didn't want me in the way. Just like Dean!"

“ _Eggsy_ , you know that’s not true. You decided to come her of your own fruition, no one made you.” Harry reminded him in defense of his old friend.

“Fuck sake, I can’t believe this! I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, your mother is a fully grown woman, she doesn’t need you…”

“Some fuckin’ gentleman he is? Shacking up with a mate’s mum.” Eggsy’s face grew red as he angrily ranted. “That’s like….”

“It’s not as if he’s been taking advantage.” Harry argued, “They’d been seeing each other for months.”

“ _Months_!” Eggsy yelled and Harry flinched.

“You were just saying you wanted your mum to find someone. Someone better than Dean. Do you seriously not think Merlin is a suitable suitor?” He challenged, meeting the young man’s eyes.

Eggsy opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out, leaving the young man to growl in frustration and marching onwards along the path. “That’s not the fuckin’ point, Harry, and you bloody well know it.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe, reprimanding himself for his lose tongue. Then he turned and followed swiftly after the young man. “I understand why you’re upset.” He said once he caught up with Eggsy, “But I promise you Eggsy, Merlin’s intentions are completely honorable.”

“So fuckin’ honorable, he didn’t even ask.”

“I’m sure neither he nor your mum were under the impression they needed your permission.”

Eggsy glared, “I didn’t mean… - You know what I meant, Harry. He could have…. At the very least told me, y’know.”

“It isn’t as if you’ve been available to sit down for tea and a chat, Eggsy. This is the first break in your royal duties in months, and what did you decide to do with it, come here to visit _me_.”

Eggsy fell silent, his head lulling forward as he watched each step he made. They walked side by side, not saying a word to one another for a full five minutes before Eggsy break the silence.

“For how long?”

Harry glanced over at him briefly, he sighed, “Perhaps you should…”

“You started this. How long has Merlin been sha…?”

“Officially? A couple of months.” Harry quickly replied.

“Two months?” Eggsy repeated, eyes still fixed on the dirt path in front of him. “How the fuck did they even…”

“You’re wedding of course.” Harry supplied with another frustrated sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand Eggsy’s shock, or even his anger. Both parties should have informed him long before now, but Harry couldn’t ignore the frankly childish way Eggsy was reacting. “Then when she returned to England, we kept an eye on her, as _you_ requested.”

“I asked you to make sure she didn’t fall in with another asshole, I didn’t expect you to get Merlin to shack up with her.”

“I didn’t _get_ Merlin to do anything, other than to occasionally drop by to check she didn’t need anything. Whatever happened between them was private and none of my business. They are both fully grown adults.” He could hear he was losing his temper and inhaled deeply.

“I wanted _you_ to check in on her Harry, _not_ Kingsman.”

“There is no love lost between your mother and I; while she and Merlin on the other hand got on very well at your wedding, it only made sense for him to be the one to keep a friendly eye on her.”

Eggsy let out an unimpressed disgruntled grunt and tightened his fingers around the handle of the straw basket Sophie had handed him. “So that’s how it was, uh, Merlin would drop around for a cup of tea and a quickie on the sofa.”

Harry gritted his teeth and took another deep calming breath through his nose before replying to the slanderous and wholly untrue accusation. “Not every relationship begins with a quickie, Eggsy.” He spat, “Some people actually prefer to get to know their other half before jumping head first into a sexual relationship.”

Harry waited for Eggsy’s retaliation, only for the young man to angrily turn and continue walking. Harry paused for a few seconds, watching after him, before eventually following.

They walking in silence for a while, the tension like a wall between them. Eggsy even seemed to have moved away from him. Harry couldn’t help but fear that he’d allowed his bitter jealousy to taint his voice so obviously, that he’d inadvertently revealed himself to Eggsy.

If he had, it was no wonder there was a sudden distance between them. It wasn’t as if he had any right to the feelings he’d carried for the last couple of years. There had been nothing between them before his supposed death. He hadn’t even realized himself just how deeply Eggsy had wormed his way into his affections. Not until he was stood in front of a church, staring down the barrel of a gun, oblivion stretching out before him, and the only thing whirling around his mind was how he wasn’t going to see Eggsy again.

How he’d never be able to fix things with him.

How he’d let him down by not leaving five minutes sooner.

He’d been careless. He should have scouted the church from the back, kept near the door. He should have seen the cameras sooner, he’d been a spy long enough.

Then, he’d woken up from what had felt like a dream, and there Eggsy was. Smiling at him, causing his heart to summersault in a way Harry didn’t remember ever feeling before. Wrapping him in a hug that felt like he’d always belonged there, as if it were his home. – As if he’d been there countless times before. – And if Harry had taken a moment to breathe in the young man’s long forgotten scent, allowing himself to get lost in the desperation of his embrace. If Harry had, for the briefest second, turned his face into Eggsy’s neck and just allowed himself to love him, who could blame him, really?

That was before he’d discovered the existence of the Princess. Before Merlin had briefed him on every detail of V-Day, as it had apparently become known. – That, Harry knew, was when he’d shown his hand to his best friend. Still too weak and confused to fully conceal his personal feelings. When Merlin told him with a laugh and a dramatic eye roll, that Eggsy had managed to pull a full James Bond, bedding a Swedish Princess only moments after saving the world, Harry had felt his heart shatter, his brief fantasy of a happy ever after crumble away. When Merlin’s laughter turned to silence, and Harry raised his regretful gaze to his friend, he saw confusion, understanding, amusement and finally sympathy, all quickly play across the other man’s features.

 _“Ah, Harry.”_ Merlin had sighted, shaking his head sadly, _“I ‘ad no idea. ‘m sorry me friend.”_

Now every time Eggsy and Tilde’s name came up in conversation, Harry saw that same look, but he said nothing more on the subject, knowing there was nothing could ease the heartache Harry was left to carry alone.

They reached the pier sooner than Harry expected, likely unconsciously quickening their pace. Marching down to where the local man stood hiring small fishing boats to tourists, Harry quickly exchanged pleasantries, having already been introduced to the man two mornings previous when Sophie, Skye and Cassandra had brought him down to show off the temple. After a short conversation, Harry handed over the money, then he and Eggsy clambered cautiously into the rickety vessel.

“I… - I just want her to be happy.” Eggsy announced once the pier faded from sight and it was just the two of them once more, surrounded by glistening blue ocean.

Harry looked over at him to find Eggsy sat staring down at his feet, one hand fussing with the handle of the wicker basket resting between them. Harry watched the way his thumb scraped nervously at the soft wood. “And you doubt Merlin can make your mother happy?” He frowned. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand Eggsy’s misgivings, of course he did, knowing as he did what the young man had gone through at the hands of his step-father. Not to mention what Michelle had suffered, but Merlin was truly the most honorable man Harry had ever met. – Besides from Lee Unwin. –

“That’s not…” Eggsy stammered, his tone hardening, “Of course, I don’t fink… it’s… just…” he closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose, a habit Harry knew had been picked up from Merlin himself. “She’s already lost m’dad, and then Dean. – Not that losing that bastard was much of a loss, but it was hard for mum at first, she…”

Harry let out a long exhale, “And Merlin knows that. – Eggsy, I’ve watched Merlin struggle with his feelings the last few months. I watched him have all the same doubts as you’re having, and as I’ve said to him, he’s not in the field anymore.”

The muscle in Eggsy’s jaw tightened and relaxed convulsively for a few seconds, then he exhaled a long tired breath. “What if someone else comes after Kingsman? What if next time, he actually does die? What am I meant to tell mum, huh? She – She can’t go through that again!”

They locked gazes and Harry felt his stomach flip over on itself. There was something in those watery blue depths that caused Harry’s heart to break a little. A deeper meaning, a barely concealed empathy. Harry knew that Eggsy was likely thinking of his father’s death; yet something whispered in the back of his mind that perhaps was more to this.

The ocean slowly carried them along while they watched one another. “She deserves better.” Eggsy whispered, dropping his gaze to the basket.

“Do you feel she could find someone better than Merlin?” He asked gently.

Eggsy didn’t answer.

“We all need something outside of our work. Somewhere to go and just forget the pain and blood that comes with protecting Queen and Country, not to mention the rest of the world.” He smiled weakly, “Someone to help make it all worthwhile. A family.”

Eggsy looked up through is lashes, “You said Kingsman weren’t allowed families.”

Harry straightened, “I… - What I meant was that it was better not to have them. Easier. Less painful. It wasn’t really a rule, more like a suggestion. It’s not written in stone, Kingsman agents simply prefer not to entangle themselves for fear of…” Harry licked at his lower lip and glanced at the island,

“Losing those we love.” Eggsy finished for him. When Harry turned back, Eggsy’s was staring out across the vast ocean.

“Yes.”

They fell back into silence. The tension that had accompanied them down from the villa had thankfully evaporated, leaving behind something - worse; a crackling atmosphere of anticipation and possibility. Time ebbed away as Harry began to row once more, taking them around the island and towards a large crack in the rock. All the while, his eyes flickering over the other man’s handsome profile, watching the sunlight play off his lashes and tan his skin, slowly giving him an ethereal glow.

Rowing the small craft over to the ledge the ocean had carved into the rock, Harry carefully climbed out and secured the rope to a large bolder, before turning back.

“Is this it?” Eggsy frowned skeptically while also carefully getting to his feet.

Harry smiled softly, holding out his hand. “No.” he chuckled.

Eggsy took his hand almost immediately and seemingly without a second thought, allowing Harry to yank him up onto the ledge. Eggsy landed toe to toe, staring up at him with eyes the same shades as the water around them. Harry’s heart tripped over itself and he swallowed thickly, lost in the fathomless pools. An electric charge pulsed through his whole body. The small motion of Eggsy’s tongue sweeping across his lower lip drew Harry’s attention, and he found himself swaying forward, while fighting the almost overwhelming desire to give in to temptation.

He wasn’t sure what stopped him, something in Eggsy’s eyes as his own flickered from lips to eyes and back again? Or that voice in the back of his mind scolding him for the foolish thought? Whatever it was, Harry released Eggsy’s hand as if burnt, and took a step back, clearing his throat as he did so. “Shall we?”

There was a long moment before Eggsy moved, where he simply stared up at Harry with a look that couldn’t possibly mean what his heart wanted it to mean.

They stepped into the dark tunnel side by side, shoulders bumping, fingers not quite touching. The small space seemed to amplify the crackling atmosphere between them. It was only a few feet of dimmed light masquerading as darkness, but it feel like an eternity before they broke free, emerging into an almost magical world.

There was a stream of light that filtered through a hole in the cavern ceiling caused by the mini earthquake a decade before. The bright beams creating a hypnotic ripple effect on every rocky surface.

“Oh my god, Harry,” Eggsy gasped, stepping a little way ahead of him. “This is – incredible. Is that….” He pointed at a large statue a few feet away, decorated with patches of moss.

“Yes.” Harry confirmed with a warm smile, always overjoyed to see the wonder light up Eggsy’s handsome face. “The Goddess Aphrodite.”

“Fuck, it’s like somethin’ out of Clash of the Titans. You know, the old 70s one with the epic stop motion.” He strolled closer, basket abandoned on the floor, head tilted back.

“It certainly does, though I believe she was damaged when the temple was swallowed by the island.” Harry informed, moving closer to his side, as if he couldn’t bear to be separated from Eggsy for even a few seconds. “Its original height was suspected to be 20 foot high, but the Goddess lost her legs in the collapse and they had subsequently been swallowed by the oceans. – Or so Skye informed me when I arrived. They’re due to be back in the next couple of months, to try and locate them.”

“20 foot? Fuck!” Eggsy gasped, eyes widening even more. “That will be great for business though, right.”

“Yes.” Harry nodded.

Eggsy continued to stare up at the statue, while Harry found himself simply watching the young man, his heart beating a faster by the minute.

“So, where’s this magical water?” Eggsy asked, his voice breathy.

Harry pointed over to the large pool of water at the base of the goddess. “This whole carven was flooded with water until a decade ago, then a small earthquake caused the ceiling to crack,” he pointed above them, “realizing the water in a gush. It was the middle of Sam and Donna’s wedding reception. We all got dredged through.”

Eggsy carefully stepped up to the edge of the pool, kneeling down. “So, drinking this will give me my true love?” he asked, looking over his shoulder to meet Harry’s eyes.

Swallowing thickly, Harry nodded. “According to the myth, yes.”

He watched as Eggsy stretched out his hand, dipping his fingers into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter this month. I wanted to get at least one chapter posted before my internet goes off, and I’m forced to use a family members connection or the local library again. I hope this is alright. Hopefully it won’t be long until I can post again. 
> 
> Wishing you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR. Have a great time everyone.


	7. Love Isn't Easy (But It Sure Is Hard Enough)

Eggsy stared down at the water rippling around his fingers as they swept back and forth. Leaning forward, he cupped his hand beneath the surface. What if he turned and nothing happened? Or worse, what if something did? He ran his tongue over his lower lip and tilted his head back to stare up at the statues beautiful face, then closed his eyes.

 _I don’t even know what I want. - Or should that be_ who _I want?_ He thought in prayer.

 _You are married._ A voice whispered in the back of his thoughts. Logically he knew it was only his own rational mind reminding him of his commitments, - but _perhaps_ it was the goddess.

 _I know._ He sighed, lowering his head. _God, I know, but…_ He inhaled slowly and swallowed, allowing himself to be honest. _I think it was a mistake. I wasn’t ready t’marry her. I’m not even sure I really wanted to, but…- But nobody else wanted me. -_ He inhaled sharply, the memory of his conversation on the Statesman’s plane. God, everything was such a mess _. I love her, I do, but… things aren’t right. It’s meant to be right. It’s meant to be easy, even when it’s hard. She doesn’t understand. She doesn’t see I’m miserable. Shouldn’t she know, if she’s my true love? If she’s my soulmate, shouldn’t she see how much I miss…?_

_Perhaps she does._

Lowering his head, Eggsy stared at the water once more, swirling his fingers in small circles. _I just wish I knew …. - Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean… I mean, he hasn’t given any indication that… and he said he’d never been in love, ever, so…_

 _Perhaps he lied,_ that divine voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Perhaps he was scared. Perhaps he didn’t know,_ doesn’t _know, that he has a chance._ Eggsy’s heart leapt into his throat and he swallowed around it. _There is only one way to discover the truth._

 _I can’t just ask him._ Eggsy argued with himself.

_The waters will do nothing if he believes your heart belongs to another._

Eggsy closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, he knew his subconscious, or the Goddess, which ever was right. He knew Harry would never risk their friendship, or his own heart Eggsy suspected, unless he could be sure that his feelings would be returned. How was he meant to tell Harry how he felt, when he wasn’t even completely sure of his own feelings?

The echo of a throat being cleared behind him, pulled Eggsy away from his conversation. Turning his head, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Harry staring up at a crumbling wall. His hands were buried in the pockets of his shorts, his shirt beginning to cling to his back and shoulders, from the heat of the small cavern. Eggsy’s eyes travelled slowly over the older man.

 _You do not need the waters to know where your heart belongs._ The Goddess whispered, and Eggsy shivered as if he could feel her breath against his ear. Turning back to the waters, Eggsy exhaled a sigh and pulled his fingers free, the small droplets creating ripples beneath them. He stared at them for a second before flicking his hand and getting to his feet. Wiping the remaining water off on his shorts, he wandered over to join Harry, who looked around to meet him.

They both opened their mouths to speak, only to close them again and silently stare at one another, the heat of the cave causing sweat to roll down Eggsy’s spine. He licked at his lips and noted Harry’s eyes dropping to follow the motion, which caused his heart to trip over itself and a shiver to once again ripple down his body.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked quietly, his voice low and breathless.

“Yeah,” Eggsy replied, swaying forward, only for Harry to step away, clearing his throat once more.

“Why don’t we head to the beach?” Harry said over his shoulder, snatching up the basket. “We can see what Sophie gave us for brunch.”

Eggsy sighed, turning to look pleadingly at the Goddess. _Patience_. She smiled down at him. “Alright.” He said, turning away from the large statue to follow Harry back to the boat.

 

___(K)___

 

They rowed back to the dock in silence, Eggsy working to row as Harry sat across from him. Harry had tried to argue, insisting that he row, because Eggsy was a stranger to the island and thus wouldn’t know where to go. Eggsy had stubbornly met the man’s warm brown eyes, smirked and reminded him that he knew how to navigate, and that all he had to do is keep the land in sight. A bright blush had worked its way up Harry’s neck and he’d given over the oars without another word.

Now they sat there, Eggsy watching Harry as he stared at the island slowly pass by. Eggsy wasn’t in a rush to get them back to dry land, he was enjoying this quiet time with Harry. “Maybe you should have brought a book.” Eggsy remarked, drawing the man’s attention to him.

Harry frowned for a second, before raising an inquisitive brow.

“Isn’t that what people do in row boats?” Eggsy chuckled, “One person rows while the other reads poetry or somethin’?”

A smile crept across Harry’s face, “I think that may only apply to young Oxbridge students.” He chuckled lightly.

Eggsy shrugged, “Which did you go to?” He asked, slowing his motions. “You didn’t tell me a lot about your life before Kingsman.”

Harry lowered his eyes and sighed. “I regret that. I.. I suppose I expected us to have more time to delve into that kind of stuff.”

“Well, we have all the time in the world now.” He shrugged again, smiling encouragingly. “So which university did y’go to?”

Harry smiled softly at him, “I did a year at Cambridge, before heading off to Sandhurst.”

Eggsy grinned, “And did you? – Laze around in boats reading poetry, I mean?”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s rather hard to punt and read at the same time.”

“Didn’t you have someone who could do all the punting?” He asked, winking.

Harry shook his head, “No. – I…. – You’ve meant me at 19, did I seem like the kind of young man…people spent their free time with.” He lowered his eyes to his lap, brows pinched together as he seemed to be recalling his past.

Eggsy frowned, “You weren’t that different.”

Harry scoffed. “I was obsessed with butterflies.” He reminded him. “You saw my cell wall. My dorm room wasn’t much different. Young men don’t particularly wish to hear about the mating cycles of the Purple Emperor while floating along the river Cam.”

Biting at the inside of his lower lip, Eggsy’s shoulders jerked again. “So yeah didn’t have a – boyfriend?”

Harry flushed, his gaze drifting bashfully over to the island. “No. – It wasn’t really…. – Times have changed Eggsy. Being gay back when I was at university, or even in school, wasn’t something people would easily have accepted. It only became legal in the late 70s. For the majority of my life, I could have ended up in prison.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy gaped. He’d known that of course. It was something that he’d seen on TV, but there was a big difference between knowing it and knowing someone who’d lived it. Sometimes he forgot just how much older Harry was. “So you never…” He trailed off, eyes widening as something occurred to him.

Harry waited for him to continue, and when he didn’t, he laughed. “Are you wondering if I’m a virgin, Eggsy?”

His face suddenly felt like it was on fire and he briefly worried he was going to suffer from heatstroke, “What? Of course not. I mean, you’ve got Sophie, so obviously….” He dropped his eyes to the bottom of the boat and put some more effort in to rowing.

Harry chuckled softly across from him. “A woman isn’t what you meant though.” He smirked.

“It’s none of my business. I shouldn’t ‘ave asked.”

They fell silently, the only sound that of the oars breaking the water, until finally Harry muttered. “I’m not a virgin, Eggsy.”

“Good. Great.” Eggsy stammered, embarrassed. “That’s… good.”

There was another long silence, then Harry sighed, “Ask. I know you’re wondering?”

Eggsy wasn’t wondering anything. – Okay, so maybe he was curious as to what kind of guy Harry went for? When had he lost his virginity, exactly? When did he know he was gay? What was his first crush like? How did his parents react to him coming out? “I’m not wondering anythin’.”

Raising a brow, Harry scoffed, “Really? You’re not curious as to when it was? Who it was? Where? – What kind of spy are you?” he shook his head.

Eggsy’s lip curled at the corner, “A retired one. I hung up my nosy-parker at the same time I hung up my umbrella.”

“You never truly stop being a spy.” Harry said wisely.

“Speaking of,” Eggsy said, slowing his pace once more. “Why haven’t you found a replacement for my seat?”

“We simply haven’t found the right candidate.” Harry replied flatly, meeting the younger man’s eyes.

“You’ve still got all my papers and fake IDs. Harry?”

“I…” Harry stared at him for a second before turning away, his lips pressing into a thin line. He didn’t reply for what felt like a long while, and when he did, his voice was so quiet Eggsy almost missed what he said. “I wanted you to have a place to go. If you – changed your mind.”

“About quitting?” Eggsy breathed, his heart beginning to race, “Or about my marriage?”

Harry turned sharply to look at him, “Either.”

Eggsy inhaled sharply, heat filled his face and he turned his gaze away from Harry. They fell into a loaded silence, Eggsy’s heart pounding in his ears. He had no idea what he was meant to say to that. Licking the salt water off his lips, he tried to focus on rowing, his mind narrowing down to the pull of muscle in his shoulders.

He didn’t look at Harry again, until the man cleared his throat, drawing his attention to the fact that they’d made it back to the dock. That should have been a relief, but it felt far from one. He didn’t want their private time together to end, despite the current tension. It had been so long since they’d been alone with no one else around. Eggsy was about to open his mouth to ask if there was some place else they could go, just the two of them, when a voice echoed down from above them.

“Harry?”

Eggsy looked up to see a tanned Greek man grinning down at them. He was maybe the same age as Sophie, and a good decade older than Eggsy himself. His shirt hung open, revealing too much chest for Eggsy’s liking. Eggsy’s gaze flickered down from the man to wear Harry was smiling up at him, all teeth and wrinkles.

“Petros!” Harry called up with a wave, standing to hand the man the rope as they got closer.

 _Petros. Harry’s ex, Petros?_ Eggsy’s jaw tightened as he stared up at the other man. When they’d mentioned him over breakfast, Eggsy had instantly conjured up the image of an older, grey haired man, in smarmy suits. Not a man half Harry’s age, with luscious dark hair and eyes to match.

The slightly older man took the rope and tied it expertly to the post, before turning back to them and holding out his hand to help Harry up. Eggsy watched from the wooden seat, eyes flickering between the pair as they smiled, greeting each other in Greek. His stomach twisting in tight jealous knots when the pair stepped into one another’s embrace, squeezing tightly. Harry’s face alight with pleasure.

As they parted, the Greek raised his hand to brush at the scarring around Harry’s eye, and that was all Eggsy could take of their reunion. He shot to his feet.

The overly excited motion causing the boat to wobble, and before he knew what was happening and was able to compensate for the overbalance, he found himself landing in the warm ocean with a yelp and a splash.

When he resurfaced it was to the sight of Harry leaning forward, panic written across his face.

“Eggsy! Eggsy.” He waved his hand out to help him out of the water.

Reluctantly Eggsy grasped the proffered hand and allowed Harry to help him onto the dock. He tried to ignore the way people were staring at him, their eyes burning holes through his sodden clothes.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, his long fingers still wrapped around his bicep as he looked Eggsy over.

No, he wasn’t alright. He was very far from alright. He was humiliated. “Fine.” He said sharply through gritted teeth, shaking off Harry’s hand.

Harry ignored his snappish tone and smiled, “Eggsy, allow me to introduce an old - friend, Petros. Petros this is my… - This is Eggsy Unwin.”

Petros looked between them with a warm welcoming smile, holding out his hand to Eggsy. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Eggy.” He said in lightly accented English.

“Eggsy.” He corrected, before reluctantly shaking the man’s hand. “Yeah.”

Petros gave him a contrite nod, looking back to Harry with that beaming besotted smile still plastered to his face. “I was hoping to see you.”

“Excuse me.” Eggsy interrupted sharply, “I’m soaked.” He stormed petulantly between them.

“Eggsy?”

“I’ll see ya back at the villa, Harry!” He called back over his shoulder, his eyes locked on the path ahead of him.

The walk back gave Eggsy a torturous amount of time to replay the past hour in his head. Just as he’d thought, maybe, that he’d finally reached an understanding with himself over his feeling for both Tilde and Harry, just as he thought he might, maybe, be ready to take a chance on those feelings, he’d gone an blown the whole sodding thing. He’d not only humiliated himself by falling arse over tit into the fucking ocean, but also shown he’d forgotten all the gentlemanly virtues Harry, and Kingsman, had drummed into him by behaving like a jealous fifteen year old.

He was better than that. He should have been better than that. He should have shaken the guys hand cordially, smiled warmly and stood there behaving like a grown-up, instead of stopping off like a child. Why did he keep doing that? Why did he endlessly resort to behaving like a foolish teenager in front of Harry?

Dragging his hand through his wet hair, he curse loudly. “Fuck it!”

“Eggsy!” Harry’s voice echoed behind him, and Eggsy closed his eyes, groaning inwardly.

Swallowing thickly, he stopped and turned, looking back to watch Harry jogging towards him. “You didn’t have to come after me.” He said, a little too sharply, wincing at the tone. He took a deep breath and reigned in his jealousy before continuing. “Why didn’t you stay and catch up with your ex?”

Harry paused, a few feet from him, eyes widening with a mix of surprise and something that almost looked like panic. “You know…?”

“Skye mentioned him at breakfast,” Eggsy shrugged lightly, trying to sound casual. It wasn’t as if he had any right to be jealous in the first place, he realized. He was fucking married, for god’s sake. “You should go back and hang out.”

Harry approached a little more cautiously, his chest heaving from his jog. He shook his head, “He wanted to head home to drop off his bags.” He informed casually, “before rest from his flight before tonight.”

Eggsy inhaled sharply, and turned to keep walking, “Oh, is he coming to Cassandra’s birthday thing?”

“He’s an old friend of Sophie’s.” Harry clarified. “They practically grew up together.”

“Oh, and she was alright with her dad dating a guy the same age as her?”

Harry shrugged, finally catching up, “We didn’t really…date.” He dismissed. “It was more of a summer fling.”

Eggsy snorted despite himself, lip curling at the corner. “He was the Sandy to your Johnny, huh?”

With a raised brow, Harry chuckled, “Not exactly. – We haven’t seen each other since then. A lot has changed for both of us.”

There was a heaviness to Harry’s words that had Eggsy turning his head to stare up at him. He swallowed hard once more at the way Harry’s soft brown eyes looked back at him, and he licked at his lip nervously. Then he turned his head sharply to look ahead of them. “D’ya fink Soph’s gonna be really pissed that I sent her basket to the bottom of the ocean?” he asked in a desperate change of subject.

Harry laughed lightly, “She lives on an island of basket makers, I don’t think it’ll be too great a loss.”

 

___(K)___

 

They arrived back at the villa, the tension of a boat trip long forgotten. Waltzing through the courtyard they discussed the events of the disastrous UN summit, in which Roxy spent the entire thing talking to the wrong diplomate because of a mix up with the names. She’d been so pissed at Merlin, she’d watered down his scotch with apple juice as punishment. – It had apparently resulted in a prank war that would still be going if Harry hadn’t stepped in and scolded the both of them.

Despite what people believed, spies weren’t all that mature. It likely had a lot to do with easing the pressures of the job. The constant threat of death.

“You fined them?” Eggsy gaped, still chuckling.

“It was the most effective way to stop their childish behavior.”

“What did you do with the money?” Eggsy asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, “I haven’t decided yet. – Perhaps a dirty weekend away.”

Eggsy choked on the statement, eyes widening as he stared up at the man, a shiver wracking his body. “With?”

Harry gave a shrug. “I’m sure I can find someone.” He replied huskily, the tip of his tongue poking out between his smiling lips.

They stood in the courtyard, staring intensely at one another. Then Eggsy cleared his throat, tugging at his shirt, which had dried itself in the Greek sun. “I’m gonna take a shower and change.” He informed, turning to head towards their room.

“You don’t expect me to tell Sophie about her beloved basket, I assume?”

“Of course not. A gentleman always takes responsibility for his actions with grace.” He chuckled.

“I’m glad to see some of my lessons stuck.”

“I remember every second, Harry.” He beamed, winking at him before rushing across the courtyard.

 

___(K)___

 

When he returned to the main house thirty minutes later, everyone was exchanging hugs. Bill, Skye and Cassandra were back, along with two new faces. Eggsy waited in the kitchen doorway, watching the reunion, until he caught Bill’s eyes.

“Eggsy, come and meet the rest of the family.” He waved him forward.

Grinning, Eggsy hurried forward, stepping up to Bill’s side, smiling as he turned to greet him.

“Sam, this is Harry’s friend, Eggsy.” Bill introduced, flinging his arm over the young man’s shoulder, and squeezing him tight, adding a little shake for good measure.

“Oh.” The man gaped, looking between Harry and Eggsy, then to Bill who smirked. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Eggsy.” He held out his hand.

“Yeah, me too. I’d like t’say Harry’s told me a lot ‘bout you, but honestly, I didn’t know any of yer existed until yesterday.” Eggsy chuckled.

Sam looked back to Harry with a frown. “Oh?”

Harry flushed and shrugged. “I – I uh...” he shot Eggsy a betrayed look then turned, “So David’s gotten so big.”

Sam puffed out his chest proudly, looking over to where a blond haired teenager stood talking to Cassandra. “Yeah. – He’s looking more and more like Donna every day.”

Harry looked back to Sam with a regretful smile. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to attend the funeral, I… - I was recovering from…” He subtly gestured to the scarring around his eye.

Sam shook his head, “It’s fine. Are you alright, now?” he asked with concern.

“I have good days and bad days, but most of the serious issues have been dealt with.” Harry reassured.

 _Bad days?_ Eggsy thought, frowning at Harry. He didn’t know anything about bad days? He’d been under the impression that all of the side effects from the Statesman’s treatment had been sorted out. Was he still suffering from memory loss? Was he still having hallucinations?

“So, Eggsy, what do you do?”

“I…” he swallowed, mind hurriedly switching from his own worries to the story they’d told everyone. “I work with Harry at the bank.”

“Oh.” Sam nodded, “And what’s he like as a boss? Probably a walkover.” He teased, shooting Harry a grin.

“Some of the time.” Eggsy chuckled, winking at Harry.

Bill gave a deep throaty laugh while Harry flushed. “I really like this boy.”

“What about you, Sam? What do you do?”

“I’m an architect in New York.”

After that the conversation drifted naturally into small talk, each man filling the others in on their lives since they’d last gotten together. Eggsy soaking up all the comfortable camaraderie and sense of family he hadn’t felt in a long time. His eyes drifting over to Harry every few seconds to take in his easy smile, the older man catching his gaze each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So making a complete berk of yourself in front of your crush, isn’t just a rite of passage, but is also a rather beloved trope. (At least for me.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always welcome.


	8. Should I Laugh or Cry

Harry stepped out of the bathroom to find Eggsy staring at his small scattered pile of clothes, his hands shoved into the pockets of the jeans hanging loosely from his hips, the sharp rut of the bone clearly on display to give any dirty old man a thrill. He couldn’t help the way his eyes scanned over the half-naked form of his young ex-protégé.

“I wish I’d known I would be attending a party.” Eggsy muttered, not even looking up. “I would have brought some better shirts.”

The statement pulled Harry out his appraisal and he swallowed before replying. “You don’t need to get all dressed up, Eggsy.” He reassured, moving out of the bathroom doorway and over to his own bed, where he dropped down and reached for his shoes.

“Oh, right, I’m sure everyone’s gonna be attending in board-shorts and t-shirts.” Eggsy grumbled, exhaling a frustrated sigh. “I can’t go out there in these.” He held up the plain tee he’d picked up at the airport and turned to Harry. “Especially with you looking like that.” He grunted, gesturing grumpily.

Harry looked down at himself, frowning. He was only wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, nothing more than he wore on any other day.

Still grumbling to himself, Eggsy tossed the shirts aside and marched towards the bathroom. Harry couldn’t help the way his lip curled up fondly, and he rolled his eyes as the door closed. “Would you rather I wore my pyjama bottoms and yesterday’s shirt?” he called in jest.

The door opened and he got a fresh glimpse of Eggsy’s bare chest. “Yes.”

Harry stared at him scandalized.

“See, not so funny now is it?” Eggsy huffed, stepping away from the door, without closing it.

Harry licked at his lips as he stared at the doorway, the sound of the shower drifting out to fill the silent room. Clearing his throat, he got to his feet, shoes forgotten. He marched over to the wardrobe, yanking the door open and frowning. Surely he wasn’t seriously considering it? _Perhaps Eggsy could simply borrow one of my shirts?_

The image of Eggsy in one of his bespoke white shirts, too long on the slightly smaller man, but with the fabric pulled taunt across his more muscular shoulders and arms danced behind his eyes. Harry swallowed thickly, his breath catching in his throat. He was back in that fantasy of his bedroom, morning light filling the room as Eggsy strolled around in only said shirt. His body began to grow warm at the idea, his heart pounding hard as blood rushed south to his cock, which made a very persistent twitch.

Shaking the thought firmly aside, he reached into the wardrobe and withdrew the shirt, groaning inwardly. _The things people do for love._ He grumbled silently.

After reluctantly closing the door, he turned back to the bed and dropped the item, moving his fingers to his shirt, where he slowly began to unfasten the small buttons. At least Merlin wouldn’t be there to mock him.

By the time Eggsy reappeared from the bathroom, a towel around his hips and his hair damply sticking up at various angles, his face flushed from shaving, Harry was sat polishing his shoes once more, and trying to ignore what he’d changed into.

A choked laugh had him lifting his head to find Eggsy grinning at him. “What… What the fuck is that, bruv?” he snorted.

Reluctantly, Harry lowered his eyes to his chest. “A shirt, I believe.” He deadpanned.

Eggsy grinned, “Harry?”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

Shaking his head, he exhaled a slow breath, “I’m so torn right now.” He muttered, “Part of me totally wants to see yer go out there in that monstrosity, _really_.”

Harry raised a brow, “Monstrosity?”

“Don’t even try to pretend you actually like that,” he waved at the shirt, “I can see it all over yer face, Haz.”

Harry’s features remained blank. “I do not know what you mean, Eggsy. I adore this shirt.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, before they both cracked under the pressure. Laughter filled the room, Eggsy shaking his head and marching over to his bed. “You’re such a plonker, Harry.” He snorted.

Harry watched him from where he sat, shoe still resting on his lap, tears pooling in his eyes. Eggsy’s laugh was probably the most beautiful sound he’d heard in his life, - besides his mother’s voice. – He could listen to it for the rest of eternity. Harry suddenly had another vision; of himself getting to his feet, moving up behind Eggsy and sliding his arms around his waist. Then turning the younger man and swallowing that laugh as he kissed him deeply. Until they were both breathless and clinging to one another.

“While I appreciate it, get that naf shirt off Harry.”

“Pardon.” Harry choked breathlessly, eyes shooting up from where he’d unknowingly been staring at Eggsy’s backside.

If Eggsy knew where his focus had been, he said nothing. “I said change back to your proper shirt.” He gestured to the abandoned white shirt on the bed. “And for god’s sake, burn that thing.” His nose wrinkled, eyes sparkling with laughter, as he turned to head back into the bathroom, his clothes in his arms.

Harry stared after him, heart swelling. If he weren’t already completely in love with the young man, he certainly was now.

 

__(K)__

 

“Oh, this looks fantastic.” Eggsy gasped beside him, staring up at the stringed lights and the small lanterns scattered on every surface.

“Yes. Sophie does know how to throw a party. – Though it doesn’t quite stand up to the royal banquets you’re used to.” Harry muttered, eyes scanning the crowd of new faces who’d come over from the mainland for the party.

“Honestly, Harry, all that showy glitz and glamour wore thin pretty quick. I guess I’m still an estate kid at heart.” Eggsy confessed softly. “Prefer a good old fashioned knees up down the local, the kind we used to have all the time. – Before Dean.”

Harry stared down at him, his hand instinctively going to Eggsy’s back.

“Eggsy!” Cassandra yelled, coming out of nowhere.

Harry withdrew his hand instantly, straightening as his granddaughter approached.

“Hey birthday girl.” Eggsy grinned happily, the soberness of the last few seconds brushed aside.

“Come meet my friends.” Cassandra demanded, grabbing Eggsy’s hand and dragging him off.

“Cass….” Harry started to say, but it was too late. Eggsy was being led away from him, the ring of his laughter seeming to echo, despite the noise and chatter. He looked back with mixture of amusement and regret.

With a laugh, Harry abandoned Eggsy to the gaggle of teenage girls and made his way over to the bar where Sam and Bill were sat talking. With a smile, Harry ordered himself a Martini.

“I see Cassie has kidnapped your man again.” Bill laughed merrily, looking over Harry’s shoulder.

“He’s not my anything.” Harry said regretfully, reaching between the pair for his glass.

Both Sam and Bill looked at him doubtfully, but Harry stubbornly ignored it. Having Eggsy around was hard enough without the pressure of having to defend their relationship to his friends. Thankfully, Bill read the situation and changed the subject, telling them about his plans for his next adventure.

As they spoke, Harry’s gaze continued to drift over to where Eggsy was laughing and dancing with Cassandra and her friends. His face growing flushed with enthusiasm. On his third glance, Eggsy caught his gaze and gave a happy wave, grinning from ear to ear. Harry’s heart tightened and his breath hitched, waving back with a besotted smile, that he hoped Eggsy couldn’t read from across the room.

When he turned back he found the two men staring at him, barely concealed amusement spread across their faces. “Oh, shut up.” Harry growled grumpily, causing the pair to burst into laughter.

“If you’ll excuse me, lads.” Sam huffed, clambering off the chair.

Harry waited all of three seconds after the man wandered off towards the house, before leaping into his abandoned seat with a sigh of relief. He wasn’t as fit as he used to be, now he was stuck behind a desk.

“Harry?” Bill stared in a low voice.

Instantly, Harry was cautious. “Yes?”

Bill dropped his eyes to his drink for a second, before exhaling a slow breath. He didn’t say anything, instead nodding for Harry to follow him. Swallowing thickly, heart racing, Harry slid off the chair with a groan of regret. Bill led him up onto the old temple walls, looking down over the party.

After forty years as a spy, he was perfectly calm when put on the spot. He stood at Bill’s side, his features schooled, patiently waiting for Bill to speak. The man fiddled with his glass for a long few seconds.

“Bill?” Harry asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Finally Bill turned his body to face Harry, and he exhaled. “It took me a while.” He said with a smile, “I wasn’t sure, at first. And it seemed so ridiculous for him to be here.” He looked down at the dance floor, and Harry’s stomach dropped. “I only met him once, briefly, but… it’s him, isn’t it?” he looked back to Harry, challenging the man to deny it.

And Harry wanted to. God he really wanted to, but… “Yes.” He sighed, “Yes, it is.”

Bill’s eyes went wide with surprise, like he hadn’t actually expected it to be true, despite his own certainty. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he struggled to get his head set on straight, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the bemusement. “How?” Bill eventually asked, “I mean…” he looked back down to Eggsy, then back to Harry, “How!”

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped his hands in his pockets. “I already told you, we worked together. – Before his marriage.” He added quietly.

“But…” Bill frowned, “I mean, I’m not one for keeping up with the social pages and all, but I’m sure I read he worked at a tailors before he was married.”

“It’s… complicated.”

“Complicated?” Bill frowned, looking at his friend more closely, eyes flickering around his face. “Harry?”

“I can’t talk about it. – And I’d appreciate it, if you would please keep Eggsy’s true identity to yourself. He came here to escape the trapping of – his life.”

“No, he came to see you.” Bill corrected with a shake of his head.

Harry flushed scarlet and lowered his head, unable to deny the truth of the matter. They stood in silence for a few minutes, attention fixed on the dance floor beneath them, where Eggsy was showing off just how flexible he was. Harry swallowed thickly. Strangely, he felt as if a weight had been lifted, at least a little.

“You’re putting me in a difficult position here, Harry. – If that’s even your real name.” Bill laughed lightly, before sobering and turning his head sharply to stare.

Rolling his eyes once more, Harry scoffed, “Yes, it’s my name. – _Partially_.”

“Partially?”

Harry smirked, refusing to say any more. “And I know, but if Rosie knows, she’ll tell Tanya and then….”

“I wasn’t talking about Rosie,” Bill shook his head, “You’re asking me to choose between you and my country.”

“What?”

“He’s married to the next in line to the Swedish thrown, Harry.” Bill reminded his friend with a smirk.

“I’m fully aware, thank you, Bill.” He said sharper than he intended. “I was his best man!”

Bill’s eyes widened, “What?” He frowned thoughtfully, as if trying to remember if he’d seen the photos of the wedding, only to swiftly dismiss the whole thing when he caught sight of the pained look on Harry’s face. “Oh, Harry.” He lifted his hand to the man’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged off the heavy hand. “As long as he’s happy, that’s all that matters.” He said unconvincingly, eyes never leaving the young man below him.

“Except, he’s here.”

“What?” Harry sighed.

“If he’s so happy, Harry, what’s he doing _here_? With you. He came all this way to see you.”

“We haven’t spoken in a while and his wife is away.”

Bill stared at him, eyes burning into the side of Harry’s face. When Harry turned to finally meet them he found a mixture of amusement, sadness and something that clearly stated he was being an idiot. “Even if it weren’t for the fact that he specifically told me that he’d come to see you, it’s blatantly obvious that the guys besotted with you.”

It was Harry’s turn to look shocked, “What? Don’t be ridiculous.” He scolded angrily.

“I’m serious Harry. We can _all_ see it. - He took you to the temple after Skye told him about Aphrodite’s fountain.”

“He’s a very curious young man.” Harry muttered disbelievingly. Shaking his head, he turned his back on everything, walking over to the other edge, where he stared out at the ocean. “And most importantly, he’s married. – He _chose_ to marry her.”

Bill sighed, perching his bum cautiously on the wall, cradling his beer between his spread knees. “Well, I can’t say anything about that, I just know what I’ve seen. – Maybe he didn’t know you were in love with him? Did he?”

Harry inhaled deeply, the salty ocean breeze burning at his lungs. Of course he hadn’t said anything. “I’m old enough to be his father. – Hell, I’m old enough to be his _grand_ father.” Harry snapped, “He’s better off with her.” He argued. Just as he’d done with himself when he’d first heard about Eggsy’s relationship with the princess. He’d ignored his own feelings in order to give Eggsy a better future. “What can I give him?” he asked quietly, “I’m 64, he’s 29.” Harry dragged his fingers through his hair, “By the time he’s 40, I’ll be a dithering old man. He deserves better than that.” He added softly, his throat tightening around the words.

As hard as his life with Tilde may be at the moment, he had someone his own age, someone who could give him a family of his own.

Harry stood watching the gentle ripples on the ocean, the breeze stinging at his eyes as he listened to the music fall silent behind him.

“Come on, Harry.” Bill announced, his hand suddenly on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly again. “Time for the Dynamos.” He exhaled.

Inhaling deeply, Harry let it out through his nose, shoulders slumping. He turned to see Bill’s reassuring smile, and nodded. “You picked a song?” he asked after clearing his throat.

“I leave that to Rosie.” Bill scoffed, “I just go along with it. – You?”

Harry shook his head, moving towards the stone steps.

By the time they reached the lower level, everyone had made themselves comfortable facing the small stage that had been set up for the karaoke portion of the night. “Hey, Harry!” Eggsy called, tapping a spot on a table top for him. He fixed on his smile and made his way over, squeezing into the space beside the young man.

“So, is this where you get up and rock out the Elton John?” Eggsy asked laughingly. His grin melted after a second and he frowned, “You okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just… emotional. Donna not being here, I mean.”

“Ah, yeah,” Eggsy sobered, nodding. “Yeah, I get it.” He reached over and squeezed Harry’s knee lightly.

Heat flooded Harry’s body and he stared at the hand, ignoring the soft sound of applause as Sophie, Tanya and Rosie stepped out on stage. Lifting his eyes after a few seconds he found Eggsy staring at him and swallowed thickly.

“I, I have known love before.

I thought it would no more.

Take on a new direction.”

Harry inhaled slowly through his nose and licked subtly at his lips. It was always so easy to become lost in Eggsy’s blue eyes. No matter how much he knew he look away, he just allowed himself to drown deeper and deeper.

“I, I’ll always want you near.

Give up on you, my dear.

I will never.”

“Harry.” Eggsy whispered softly, swaying forward. Just as he’d done in the temple.

Harry’s heart began to race, the heat of Eggsy’s hand on his thigh still burning through his trousers, searing the flesh beneath and causing his body to grow hotter by the second.

“You thrill me, you delight me.

You please me, you excite me.

You’re all that I’ve been yearning for.

I love you, I adore you.”

Eggsy’s tongue slipped out, dampening his lips to shimmer appealingly in the dim lights above them. It had been years since he’d last kissed lips that beautiful.

“I only want you more and more.”

His right hand slowly moved behind Eggsy, resting against the young man’s lower back. He felt the man shiver and couldn’t help a pleased smug smile creeping across his face. A smile that Eggsy easily returned, his eyes slowly growing dark.

“And finally it seems, my lonely days are through.

I’ve been waiting for you.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Harry surged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t have much Sam in this, mostly because he’s my least favorite character in the movie; thus making him hard to write. Besides, the movie paired Harry and Bill together more often, meaning their relationship is easier to navigate.   
> My niece made me watch the sequel, despite how much I was trying to avoid it, at least until I’d finished this fic. Fearing I’d get bogged down in the canon too much. As it turns out, there isn’t much from the second movie I want to use, thankfully. Obviously as you’ve just read, I used Sophie’s song at the end, and I’m trying to figure whether/how to use two other moments I liked.   
> Side note: I’m still seriously annoyed how they totally ignored how the first film set up young Harry, Bill and Sam.  
> Feedback is always welcome. I love hearing from you all. <3


	9. Let the Music Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More karaoke this chapter. A lot more. Obviously the songs don’t belong to me. Warning for this chapter, things get a little raunchy, thus the M rating.

All his fantasies about kissing Harry paled in comparison to actually kissing him. It wasn’t anything more than a press of lips but it felt the most intimate and passionate kissed Eggsy had ever shared with anyone. – Including his own wife.

It wasn’t a long kiss either, for anyone watching them, it probably lasted a few seconds, but to Eggsy, it lasted forever. His heart seemed to explode with happiness, and his body tingled with anticipation, all while his mind leapt a thousand minutes ahead of him, to when they were alone, in their room. In the darkness.

Then it was over. Harry was pulling away and the world flooded the space between them. He attempted to chase after the retreating mouth, but was suddenly too aware of his surroundings. He blinked a couple of times and straightened. The dim lights painting Harry’s face in multiple soft colours, highlighting the curve of his nervous gentle smile. Eggsy’s heart skipped and he inhaled in a rush. Tongue darting out once more to slowly lick at his lips.

“I’ll carry you all the way.”

Eggsy tore his eyes reluctantly away from Harry, drawn to the angelic voice coming from the stage. His eyes widened a little at the sight of Sophie, Tanya and Rosie, swaying to the music.

“And you will choose the day.

When you’re prepared to meet me.

I’ll be a good mum, I swear.

You’ll see how much I care,

When you meet me.”

Eggsy’s eyes flew over to where Cassandra sat, watching the show. Even in the half darkness, he could see the tears in the teenager’s eyes, and felt his own throat tightening. He turned his attention back to Sophie as she apparently hit the chorus, Rosie and Tanya leaning in to join her with their equally beautiful voices.

Naturally Eggsy’s mind went to his mum. He hated the bitterness that came with the memory of those years with Dean, as they slowly encroached on the beautiful moment.

He startled as a warm solid hand pressed at his lower back. He turned to see Harry looking at him with understanding, but thankfully, not pity, because that wasn’t who Harry was. He never felt sorry for him, and hated Eggsy feeling sorry for himself.

“I’ve been waiting -- for you.”

As the music drifted to silence, applause filled the emptiness it left behind, Harry smiled and Eggsy’s heart tripped over itself. He blinked away the tears he hadn’t realized had gathered on his lashes, and swayed forward, intent on kissing the man once more.

Only his lips never made it across the space. In what felt like a blink, Cassandra was there, pulling Harry away with a joyous laugh. Eggsy frowned as he watched the girl lead Harry across the floor, the older man sending him an apologetic smile over his shoulder. He was so bemused by the sudden abandonment that it tool him a few minutes to fully registered what was happening.

When it finally did sink in, a wide excited grin spread across Eggsy’s face. He watched as Harry awkwardly make his way to the mic stand, fussing nervously with the collar of his shirt. He glanced over to Eggsy, who smiled back to him brightly, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. Harry seemed to get lost in his own head for a second, before stepping away and over to the guy controlling the music. Eggsy frowned as he watched them exchange words, then he returned to the mic with renewed confidence. There was a spark in his eyes that Eggsy recognized as all Harry Hart, and his heart fluttered.

A hush fell over the audience when Harry cleared his throat, licked his lips, and Eggsy held his breath.

The second the music started, Eggsy knew what he was going to sing and laugher instantly bubbled up in his chest.

“My, My. At Waterloo, Napoleon did surrender.

Oh yeah. And I have met my destiny in quite the similar way.

The history book on the shelf, is always repeating itself.

Waterloo. I was defeated you won the war.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but sway along with the music, his hands clapping along, surprised at just how good Harry was. The sound of his hands echoed back at him as the audience joined in. Harry’s eyes fell on him as the chorus began, so heatedly at a shiver went through Eggsy.

“Waterloo, promise to love you forever more.”

Eggsy swallowed thickly at the declaration, his hands freezing mid-clap. It was just the song, he knew. Of course he knew that, but his heart it seemed was all too willing to take the words personally. Believing in a deeper meaning.

“Waterloo. Couldn’t escape if I wanted to.

Waterloo. Knowing my fate is to be with you.

Woah, Woah, Woah, Waterloo. Finally facing my Waterloo.”

Eggsy remained frozen as Harry continued to sing, the lyrics speaking volumes. It left Eggsy feeling light headed with a troubling mix of elation and fear. It seemed all his dreams were coming true, finally, but there was a dark shadow hovering at the back of his mind.

“My, My. I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger.

Oh yeah. And now it seems my only chance, is giving up the fight.

And how could I ever refuse?

I feel like I win when I lose.”

Eggsy blinked back the worries as Harry began to strut off the stage in time with the music, making his way over to him, shimmying his shoulders as he sang. With the man in front of him like that, whatever haunting him, evaporated in a cloud of happiness.

“Waterloo. I was defeated you won the war.

Waterloo, promise to love you forever more.”

Around him, people were getting to their feet, dancing and singing along with the chorus. Harry’s hand stretched out towards him, the man’s eyes gleaming with laughter. Eggsy only hesitated for a second before taking the man’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled closer.

“Waterloo. Couldn’t escape if I wanted to.

Waterloo. Knowing my fate is to be with you.

Woah, Woah, Woah, Waterloo. Finally facing my Waterloo.”

They continued to sing the rest of the song together, swaying and laughing. Lost completely in the moment. It was probably the happiest Eggsy had truly been in a long time. – As much as he hated to admit it, he was probably happier in this moment than he’d been on his wedding day.

As the music faded, Harry handed the mic off to a passing guest, gaze refusing to leave Eggsy.

“That was fuckin’ fantastic.” Eggsy said quietly, looking up at the man, still grinning ear to ear.

“Thank you.” Harry blushed, “It wasn’t the song I originally intended to sing tonight, but…” he stared down at Eggsy’s lips, “it seemed apt.”

Inhaling sharply, Eggsy instinctively licked at his suddenly dry lips. “Yeah?”

Nodding, Harry leant forward slightly, leaving only a few sparse inches between them. “May we go somewhere more… _private_?”

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy exhaled in a heated rush.

Gripping Harry’s wrist, Eggsy turned and dragged the older man away from the crowded dance floor. Harry quickly took the lead, tugging Eggsy’s arm as he turned into a small dark space between two of the small apartments. Once they were satisfactorily out of sight, Harry stopped short, turning. The movement that followed was so swift and unexpected, it genuinely surprised Eggsy. He’d thought Harry was leading them back to their room. Instead, the older man pulled him in close and brought his head down to capture Eggsy’s lips. It really shouldn’t have caught Eggsy off guard. Obviously he’d been away from Kingsman too long. _Far_ too long.

A quiet startled sound he wasn’t at all proud of, escaped his lips, but it quickly turned into a soft moan and his eyes drifted closed. He practically melted into the kiss. Harry’s warm hands seemed to tremble slightly as he cradled Eggsy’s face, which caused the younger man’s heart to leap. The kiss was soft and gentle, Harry’s lips moving slowly over Eggsy’s. Uncertain what to do with his own shaky hands, Eggsy reached for Harry’s belt loops, hooking his fingers into them, where he simply hung on.

As the seconds began to tick by, the kiss became more heated and Eggsy pushed just that little bit closer, while Harry’s fingers lightly began to trail down his throat, leaving a scorching hot path in their wake that sent an excited shiver straight through Eggsy. They finally came to rest on his hips, curling so tightly around the bone. Eggsy was sure he’d have bruises come morning, despite the thick denim he was wearing. The thought only helped increase Eggsy’s arousal and he let a low groan escape his throat. He tightened his own grip on Harry’s clothing, pulling the man closer, not caring how little space there was between them.

A surprised grunt was torn from Eggsy when his back hit the ancient stone wall to his right. He barely noticed the dull ache that ripped through his shoulder blades and down his spine, too caught up on the feel of Harry’s weight pressed against him. The man’s firm thigh forcing its way between his own. Eggsy didn’t hesitate to rub his growing erection against it, desperate for the friction.

The sound Harry made when he did so, sent yet another shiver through Eggsy and he carded his fingers through Harry’s usually pristinely set hair, tugging it gently as his hips rocked. Their kiss went from slow and sweet, to hot and desperate almost immediately. As if Harry could hold back no more, which was more than fine for Eggsy. He opened his mouth and happily welcomed Harry’s exploring tongue, drinking the man in. He hummed at the martini still lingering in Harry’s warm mouth, sucking on the tongue harder, as if he could draw the flavor from it.

This time it was Harry’s turn to make a noise, and god what a noise. He didn’t think he’d ever heard anything quite so erotic and sexual in his life. He doubted the best porn actor in the world would struggle to replicate it. Not even in his wildest fantasies, could he have imagined Harry Hart would be capable of such a sound.

And he was pretty much in his oldest and most excitable fantasy. Only instead of them huddled together during a mission, where they could be caught by evil henchmen, there was the fear of being caught by a family member, or random party guest. It didn’t detract from the excitement though. Not for Eggsy.

When Harry broke the kiss in order to trail his lips down Eggsy’s throat, he couldn’t help the disappointed whimper. It was swiftly followed by a loud moan and a “Fuck Harry.” That had it not been for the sounds coming from the party, would have must assuredly been heard. As it was, no one came rushing to stop Harry from dragging his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot below Eggsy’s ear.

Seemingly satisfied with his discovery and especially Eggsy’s reaction, Harry latched on, nipping then sucking rigorously at the overheated flesh. Eggsy allowed his head to lull back against the wall, while his fingers were still buried in Harry’s hair. They tightened of their own accord when Harry gave a particularly vigorous suck. Instantly Eggsy’s mind conjured the image of Harry on his knees, looking up at him with those warm brown mischievous eyes as he used that impressive skill on his cock. Behind his closed lids, Eggsy could see the man’s lips stretched around the length and found himself increasing the friction on his clothed erection, while muttering a river of desperate expletives.

Harry’s fingers abandoned his hips, sliding around to grip Eggsy’s tight young arse, giving it an experimental squeeze while pulling him more tightly against his thigh.

“J-Jesus fuckin’ Christ, H-arry. F-fuck. Oh, fuaak!” Eggsy cried out, extremely grateful to whomever it was currently butchering an Abba song for covering his cry of ecstasy.

It took him a few seconds to fully come back to his senses, and when he did, it was to the shocking and somewhat embarrassing realization that he’d come in his pants, as if he were still a teenager. Opening his eyes reluctantly, he found Harry staring at him with a mix of smugness and wonder. As if he couldn’t quite believe what had happened.

“You l-look like you’ve n-never made a g-guy come before.” Eggsy panted, swallowing his racing heat. His lips stretched into a wide cheeky grin, “For the record Harry, that was…. _fuck_.” he groaned, unable to fully describe how he felt. Instead he pulled Harry into another heated kiss.

With Harry’s body once more pressed against his own, Eggsy became aware of the bulge against his stomach. He pulled away to stare down, flushing at the damp stain on the front of his jeans, before his eyes settled on Harry’s own unsatisfied cock.

Without a word, Eggsy took hold of Harry’s slim hips and spun them, shoving the man against the same wall Eggsy had been pressed against, then with a wicked smirk and hungry eyes, he lowered himself to his knees, fingers going to Harry’s belt.

Eggsy was both disappointed and a little dejected when Harry stopped him, the man’s long fingers curling around his wrists. “Not here.” He whispered with a soft reassuring smile, tugging insistently for Harry to stand.

Leaping to his feet, the smile back on his face, he twisted his hand so he was holding Harry’s wrist, then moved to head to their room. Only Harry didn’t move. Instead he tugged Eggsy back. Shaking off the young man’s grip, he once again cradled Eggsy’s jaw, thumb moving in comforting sweeps. “As much as I want to, I can’t run out on my granddaughter’s birthday party.”

Eggsy flushed with embarrassment. “Of course not.” He muttered, shaking his head. He wouldn’t think of doing such a thing to Daisy.

He winced at a particularly off note echoing back from the party, turning to frown over his shoulder, before turning back with a sigh of resignation. “You’re right, but I just…” He trailed off, unwilling to voice the turmoil suddenly bursting to life in the back of his mind. They were on borrowed time. He would have to return to his wife, and the life he’d chosen to live when this fantasy was over.

Clearing his throat, he looked down at himself. “I should probably go change.” He smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Eggsy?”

“What about…that.” Ignoring the worry in Harry’s voice, he jerked his chin at Harry’s own erection.

With a scarlet tinge to his cheeks, Harry laughed dismissively. “I have more than enough practice distracting my body from its primal desires.” When he raised his eyes to Eggsy’s there was something delightful in them that made Eggsy’s heart skip a beat. “You should have seen the one I was sporting the first time I saw you in your suit.” He announced unapologetically, eyes darkening once more.

Eggsy grinned, huffing out a small laugh, and stepped back into Harry’s personal space, forcing him back to the wall. “Is that right?” he whispered, lips mere inches from the older man’s, while his hand dropped between them, cupping Harry through his trousers. Heart swelling at the heaviness against his palm. “More than this?” he asked, giving the member a gentle squeeze.

“Harder.” Harry informed him matter-of-factly, thrusting into Eggsy’s hand, before gripping the man’s wrist once again and drawing it away. He lifted it to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the inside.

Regretful, but resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to be getting his hands on Harry’s dick any time soon, Eggsy exhaled a long breath and slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, instantly regretting it. “Alright, spoil sport, but tonight…” he promised, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to Harry’s lips, then he turned to leave.

Once he was back in their room and stood beneath the torrent of cool water, his mind turned to the issue of his wife, and what to do now he knew he could have the man he’d been in love with for years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t originally intend to use Waterloo as Harry’s karaoke song, but after the last chapter, my original choice no longer fit properly, and while listening desperately to my ABBA album, and listening to the words, I realized that actually Waterloo was perfect, as Harry’s finally stopped fighting his feelings. It also has the added bonus of being a canonical Harry Bright song (be it young Harry) – Reminder that the events of the second movie didn’t happen in this timeline, so Harry DID NOT sing that song to Donna.


	10. Gonna Sng You My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another karaoke chapter. Obviously the song doesn’t belong to me. Warning for this chapter, Angst, Angst and more Angst.

Harry watched breathlessly as Eggsy backed away from him. It was only once the young man vanished around the corner, that Harry allowed himself to slump back against the wall, his head lulling against the ancient stone, eyes drifting closed. His head felt as if it were in the clouds, a foggy mess of fragmented thoughts and feelings.

He hadn’t intended for any of that to happen; not the song, not the kiss. Certainly not bringing Eggsy to fulfillment mere feet away from his family. _God!_ Harry tugged his crooked glasses from his face and ran his hand over his eyes; shock and embarrassment battling away inside him. Neither was the victor though, it was pride that won out as he pulled his hand from his face, a wide grin of satisfaction stretched across his features.

The sound of Eggsy’s breathy moans, and the stammered cries as he’d come, continued to echo in Harry’s ears. He’d never heard anything so beautiful, so perfect, in his life. And lord how he wanted to hear it again, and again, for the rest of his days.

Swallowing thickly, he pried his eyes open and stared up at the clear night’s sky, inhaling a deep lungful of salty air. He knew he couldn’t have it, of course he knew, but he didn’t want to think about that right now. Instead he watched the stars twinkle and waited for his arousal to diminish, so he was once more presentable.

The music droned on in the background, familiar voices filling the air with equally familiar songs. When he was confident that he could return to the party without making an embarrassing spectacle of himself, Harry pushed off the wall and checked his clothing.

Sophie and Skye were serenading everyone with a beautiful duet when he saddled up to Bill’s side, the other man turning to greet him with a raised brow and a far too knowing grin. “Good for you, Harry.” Bill exclaimed cheerfully, slapping Harry’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you, my friend.”

As much as Harry tried not to smile, he couldn’t hold it back. “I’ll understand if this means we can no longer be friends.” He joked, causing Bill to laugh heartily, giving his shoulder another good natured slap.

“Don’t worry. I’ll just send my brother to all my PR events from now on.” Bill chuckled.

Harry laughed, “Having a twin has its uses.”

Growing up, Harry hadn’t really been one for other people, preferring his butterflies and the comfort of his room. It wasn’t until he’d been forced into the ranks of Kingsman by his father, and met Merlin, that he’d even understood what it meant to have someone to confide in. It hadn’t been easy, Merlin was Harry’s complete opposite, which worked in their favor. He’d been the one to help Harry build his confidence, and create the facade of Harry Hart, super spy. – As Eggsy had jokingly called him.

Merlin had been the only friend Harry thought he needed. Then he’d met Bill. There was an ease with Bill, which he and Merlin lacked sometimes. Especially surrounding his sexuality. – Not that Merlin had issue with his attraction to men, far from it, but… well, frankly, Harry wondered if Bill sometimes spoke from experience. Bill just seemed to _understand._

Kingsman had given him the chance to meet three of the best, most important men in the world, and he would always be grateful.

“What do you intend to do now?” Bill asked, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

Turning to give his order to the young barman, Harry frowned, “What do you mean?” Bill stared at him meaningfully. Clearing his throat, Harry dropped his gaze and sighed. “I don’t know.” Harry muttered regretfully, hating that Bill was bring him down so soon. “We haven’t exactly had a chance to talk about it.” He snipped, a little too harshly.

Reaching for his drink, Bill nodded. “I guess not. – Are you prepared though?” he asked, tone filled with concern.

Turning his back on the bar, fingers tight and cold around the glass in his hand, Harry exhaled a tired sigh. He really didn’t want to talk or think about any of the consequences of his, _their_ , actions. Not yet. All he wanted to do was bask in the pure joy of finally getting to be with the man of his dreams. Sipping at his drink, Harry looked across the courtyard, watching Skye and Sophie gazing happily into one another’s eyes as they sang. Was he being foolish to believe he and Eggsy could have that without any blowback? Did he really expect Eggsy to leave his wife? And what if he did? They would have only a short time together, then Eggsy would be alone. Wouldn’t it be better for him to stay with Tilde and start a family?

Harry’s hand began to shake, as all the fears and doubts Eggsy’s kiss had chased away, came flooding back in with force. What if Eggsy expected him to become his dirty little secret? Could he do that? Harry wasn’t sure he was up for only seeing Eggsy every now and then. When royal duties allowed, and then have to watch him return to his wife. The mere thought left a sour taste in Harry’s mouth and he gulped down his drink, not caring about the burn the alcohol left.

“Harry?” Bill said, hand heavy on his shoulder, “I’m sorry. Ignore me.”

Oh, how he wished he could, he’d been so high a few minutes ago, and now he was plummeting back into the dark depths of his lonely cold life.

“Harry?”

Turning at the familiar sound of his name, Harry felt his stomach clench up tightly. Petros was the last man he wanted to see in that moment. The man looked as handsome as ever, his dark hair highlighted by the coloured lights strung across the courtyard, his equally dark eyes locked on Harry in a heady focused way as he came closer. Harry’s own eyes flickered nervously around, before settling back on his ex. _The easier option._ His mind cruelly pointed out.

“Petros.” Harry greeted with a smile that felt too forced. If the slightly younger man recognized the tension in the welcome, he didn’t acknowledge it. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” At the bright happy look on the Greek’s face, Harry realized how that might have sounded and kicked himself. “I mean…” clearing his throat awkwardly he inhaled a deep lungful of salty air and asked, “No date?”

“I was kind of hoping I’d find someone here.” Petros said meaningfully, that seductive slow smile creeping across his face and reminding Harry why he’d fallen for the man in the first place.

“Oh, look, Rosie is calling.” Bill announced, and Harry turned to stare at Rosie, who seemed completely oblivious to anything but Tanya. “It’s nice to see you again, Petros. We’ll catch up later.” Bill smiled tightly, already stepping away.

Harry locked eyes with his departing friend, silently promising to kill him later. Of course, Bill just smirked and waltzed away. _Wanker_.

“You look good tonight.” Petros said.

Harry reluctantly turned back to his ex, friendly smile fixed in place. “Thank you. – You too.”

Petros beamed while ordering a drink. He leant on the bar, eyes burning into Harry, igniting a familiar warmth within him, though it had been weakened with time. It was strange, Harry thought, how much more uncomfortable he felt with the man now. Earlier, on the dock, they’d talked and embraced with such ease, it was almost like old times. He’d even played with the idea that they might be able to rekindle their past romance, even if it was only for the weekend. Guiltily, Harry knew it was mostly a reaction to knowing he couldn’t have Eggsy. – Or should that be, _believing_ he couldn’t?

Things were different now, though. Eggsy was no longer an impossible dream. Harry could still feel the ghost of Eggsy’s lips against his own, could still hear his breathy moans.

“So,” Petros began in that deep accented voice that had once drawn Harry to him like a moth to a flame, but now simply tickled at his senses, “how is your friend?”

Harry glance dafter Bill with a slightly confused frown, “He’s fine.”

“Your other friend?” Petros corrected with a soft laugh, “from earlier.”

“Oh.” Harry gasped, blushing slightly, which seemed to make Petros incredibly happy, because he beamed even more and shifted a little closer. Clearing his throat, Harry took the smallest step back. “Oh, he’s fine.” He quickly confirmed, “We’re _both_ fine.” He said with extra emphasis, holding Petros’ gaze. Praying silently that the man would understand what he was trying to convey, and not force Harry to say it out loud.

Thankfully, Petros was very good at understanding subtle hints. If he hadn’t been, they’d have never gotten together in the first place. He straightened, inhaling sharply. “I’m glad.”

Harry understood he was anything but, and part of him felt a brief fleeting feeling of regret, that he quickly dismissed. He raised his glass to his lips, only to realize it was empty and ordered a fresh one.

“He seemed nice.” Petros said after a long few seconds of silence, his tone uncomfortable.

“Who?” Harry frowned, looking between his ex and the barman. “Oh…”

“Your friend.” Petros sniggered, rolling his eyes with such affection it tugged at Harry’s heartstrings.

“Yes, he is.”

“What does he do for a living?” The Greek asked, trying too hard to sound casually interested.

Harry accepted the drink and took a sip, “Tailor. In London.”

Petros hummed thoughtfully, “How’d you meet?”

“I bailed him out of trouble with the police.” Harry answered matter-of-factly. The story had already been cultivated for the family, and had the added bonus of being mostly true.

Petros suddenly looked concerned, “Pardon?”

“He got into a bit of trouble, years ago now. I knew his father, so he called me for help…. God, this never stops sounding terrible.” He acknowledged, but it was what it was. _The truth is rarely ever pure, and never simple._ Petros continued to stare at him with concern, and Harry shifted awkwardly. “I managed to get him a job at my work, and we grew close.”

“But you just said he was a tailor?” Petros said suspiciously.

“He is.” Harry nodded, “Banking didn’t suit him, no pun intended, so I pulled a few strings at my tailors. He’s better at working with his hands.”

“Oh.” Petros muttered, dropping his gaze, cheeks seeming a little pinker in the dim light from above the bar.

A tense silence settled between them. It was odd how Harry had spent half his life telling lies convincingly, with great ease, yet right now, it felt as if that small fib had a blinding light alerting everyone to it. Desperate to take the attention off him and Eggsy, Harry attempted to turn the conversation in a different direction. “Sophie said you’d gotten a promotion.” It had practically been the first thing she’d told him when he’d arrived.

Petros nodded distractedly. “Yes. I’ve been transferred to Rome.” He informed flatly, eyes unable to meet Harry’s.

“Rome? Beautiful city. How are you liking it?”

“It’s nice enough.” The younger man shrugged, his gaze travelling around him, “It’s not Kalokairi. – I was hoping to get accepted for the opening in London.” Petros added, turning his dark eyes back to Harry, “But I guess it was best I didn’t.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably, looking at the slightly younger man with an ounce of regret, if only for the obvious hurt the situation was causing him. “Petros, I….”

“Hey, babe.” Eggsy greeted, sauntering up to Harry’s side, “Miss me?” he asked with a wink, before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s surprised mouth.

“Uh… That was quick?” Harry choked out, eyes flickering back to his ex, who was staring at Eggsy like he’d just sucked on a sour lemon.

“Couldn’t wait to get back to you.” Eggsy beamed, then turned to greet Petros. “Oh, hey.” Eggsy frowned thoughtfully, “Wait, you’re the guy from earlier.”

“Petros.” Harry introduced again.

“Right. The ex.” Eggsy nodded. “Nice to meet you again.” He said with faux sincerity.

“You too, Eggy.”

“ _Eggsy_.”

Harry cleared his throat, “Would you like a drink?”

“Fosters, thanks. – So, you come alone?” he asked, turning back to Petros.

“Yes.” The Greek replied with a sharpness to his tone that surprised Harry.

“Shame. It’s never fun being the spare wheel at a party, especially when everyone else is paired off.”

Harry startled slightly when Eggsy’s arm slid around his waist in a blatant show of possession. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about being the rope in this not so subtle tug of war. – Especially when Eggsy had already won.

Petros gave them a tight smile, his eyes settling mournfully on Harry has he said, “I should go and wish Cassandra happy birthday. It was lovely seeing you again, Harry. – And a pleasure to meet you, Eggy.” With that, he took his glass from the bar and marched away.

“Well, that was childish.” Harry scolded, handing Eggsy his drink while stepping out of his hold.

“I know?” Eggsy huffed angrily, “And such an obvious move, getting my name wrong like that.” He rolled his eyes. “What is he, fourteen?”

“I was talking about you.” Harry grumbled.

“What?” gaped Eggsy, eyes snapping back to Harry with surprise.

“Don’t think I don’t know what that was all about.” Harry muttered quietly, voice firm as he shook his head.

“I don’t know what you mean.” The younger man dismissed, taking a long sip of his drink and turning to stare at the party, his gaze tracking Petros as he made his way through the small crowd.

“You were marking your territory, and I did not appreciate being the tree.” He half lied. – Part of him couldn’t help the small thrill that had gone through him at the possessiveness Eggsy had been putting on display. Even so, he wouldn’t be treated like some kind of chew toy, especially considering the situation. “It was not the conduct of a gentleman. – And most certainly not that of a _Prince_.”

Eggsy’s head snapped around, eyes narrowing with betrayal. “I was just making it clear that you were spoken for.” He rebuffed defensively, eyes hardening. “I saw how he looked at you earlier. I know he came her hoping to…”

“I’d already informed Petros that my affections were already otherwise engaged. That behavior may have been acceptable on a London housing estate, but it most certainly is not in polite society. – How would you have felt if I behaved like that in front of your _wife_?” he snapped angrily, his insecurities rising easily to the surface.

The whole world seemed to fall silent as Eggsy glared at him, eyes burning with the same indignant fury Harry had seen only once before. In his bathroom the day before he’d died. – Only this time, Harry knew he’d been the one to deliver the low blow.

Licking at his lips, Harry dropped his gaze, “I’m sorry.” He sighed, “I shouldn’t have… - That was unfair of me.”

When he looked up, Eggsy was staring at his feet. Harry kicked himself for bringing Tilde into their argument. Hell, he shouldn’t have brought it up at all, and certainly not in public. _Dammit_. He turned to lean on the bar, ignoring the barman’s scandalized look. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, but thankfully, no one else seemed to have heard Harry over the music.

“I was jealous okay.” Eggsy finally muttered, moving over to lean beside him. “So shoot me. I watched him flirt with you and I just….”

“Flirt?” Harry exhaled a tired sigh, “There was nothing to be jealous of.” He muttered softly, “I thought I made my feelings quite clear.” Turning his head, Harry met the younger man’s blue eyes, “If anyone should be jealous, it’s me. When this is over,” he gestured around them, but didn’t continue.

“What?”

“You’ll be going back to her.” Harry whispered, turning his head to stare at his glass.

“I…” Eggsy cleared his throat, “What exactly do you think this is for me? A summer fling? A dirty weekend away?” he sounded both scandalized and insulted, “You can’t seriously think I’m going to just…” he shook his head angrily. “God, Harry.”

Straightening, Harry looked down at Eggsy’s bowed shaking head. “Are you telling me you’re just going to walk away from her? That when we leave here, you’ll be coming home with me and not catching a flight back to Sweden?”

Eggsy looked up briefly, then hung his head once more. “I – I can’t just walk out on her without explanation.”

“Precisely. You’ll go back there, because that’s the kind of honorable man you are.” Harry sighed sadly.

“So?” Eggsy snapped, “Of course I’m going to go back. I have to talk to her about this, but… _God_ , Harry.” He straightened, stepping up to the older man and grabbing at his arms.

“Eggsy!” Sophie called, rushing over to them, face alight with joy and happiness, completely oblivious to the tension between the pair. – Or perhaps not, considering the way her smile faulted as she came to a stop between them.

Fixing a smile in place, Eggsy turned to the woman. “Hey, great party.”

“Thank you.” She looked between them again, “I was wondering where you’d gotten to.”

“Sorry, I had to go change. Had a bit of an - accident.” He flushed, looking up at Harry shyly.

Sophie beamed, “Oh, well,” She reached for his arm, “now you’re back, it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” Eggsy frowned as he was gently tugged away from Harry.

“Karaoke.”

“Oh.” Eggsy sighed, his excitement having evaporated in the wake of his and Harry’s fight.

“Sophie, I don’t think…”

Sophie paused, looking back at the pair of them with concern and sadness in her eyes, “Is everything alright?”

“Fine.” The pair said in unison. “Lead the way.” Eggsy eventually added with a tight smile, handing his glass back to Harry.

“Eggsy, you don’t have…”

“I want to.” He insisted, sounding suddenly determined.

Harry watched him walk away for the second time that night with a heavy heart. He couldn’t believe how he’d ruined everything in so short a time. Everything had been wonderful. He’d been on cloud nine. Hell, he wasn’t even really angry about Eggsy’s behavior, so he had no idea why he’d reacted so harshly. Now it was all over before it had even begun.

 _Perhaps it’s for the best._ His brain whispered treacherously, causing his heart to twist painfully. _You said it yourself, he’s an honourable man. He’d have never left her._

Turning his back on the small stage where Eggsy was talking to the Sophie and the DJ, Harry leant heavily on the surface once more and ordered a double scotch. Throwing it back just as applause and cat calls erupted behind him.

“fanks. I want to dedicate this t’Harry.” Eggsy said, causing the girls to release a chorus of wolf whistles.

Harry turned, fixing his gaze on the young man, who was stood at the mic with Donna’s old guitar slung around his shoulders. Harry hadn’t even known he could play.

Eggsy took a few seconds to tune the decades old instrument before beginning, the cords all too familiar to Harry.

_“Don’t wish it away._

_Don’t look at it, like it’s, forever._

_Between you and me,_

_I could honestly say,_

_That things can only get better.”_

Harry straightened, swallowing thickly at his frantically beating heart, which decided to make its new home in his throat. Eggsy’s eyes were on him as he continued to sing.

_“And while I’m away,_

_Dust out the demons inside._

_And it won’t be long, before you and me run,_

_To the place in our hearts, where we hide.”_

Harry’s eyes began to sting, but he couldn’t look away. He felt himself moving closer and could feel a few sets of eyes on him, but he didn’t care, his only focus in that moment was Eggsy. As the younger man headed into the chorus, the backing music began, the DJ obviously having followed along on his head phones, so as to introduce it at the correct moment in the song.

_“And I guess that’s why they call it the blues._

_Time on my hands, should be time spent with you._

_Laughing like children, living like lovers,_

_Rolling like thunder, under the covers._

_And I guess that’s why they call it the blues.”_

Harry was shaking as he drew to a stop. He was closer now, and could see Eggsy’s face more clearly, reading the intensity in his eyes as he began the second verse.

_“Just stare into space,_

_Picture, my face, in your hands._

_Live for each second, without hesitation,_

_And never forget I’m your man.”_

A soft cheer rippled between them.

_“Wait for me, boy,_

_Cry in the night, if it helps._

_But more than ever, I simply love you,_

_More than I love life itself.”_

_“Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh.”_ The crowd sang along, before helping Eggsy with the second chorus.

_“And I guess that’s why they call it the blues._

_Time on my hands, should be time spent with you._

_Laughing like children, living like lovers,_

_Rolling like thunder, under the covers._

_And I guess that’s why they call it the blues.”_

Harry’s head was spinning his heart was beating so hard, the space suddenly felt too hot, despite being in the open air. Eggsy’s eyes never left him, the message loud and clear. He may return to Tilde, but it wasn’t forever. They would be together in the end, all Harry had to do was hold on.

Harry didn’t think he’d ever be able to hear the song again, because Elton couldn’t possibly be able to convey the same amount of love and devotion in those lines as Eggsy was doing on that stage.

_“Wait on me, boy,_

_Cry in the night, if it helps._

_But more than ever, I simply love you,_

_More than I love life itself.”_

_“Oh oh, Oh Oh, Oh Oh.”_

A slow watery smile stretched across Harry’s face, and he nodded his head, joining in on the final chorus.

_“And I guess that’s why they call it the blues._

_Time on my hands, should be time spent with you._

_Laughing like children, living like lovers,_

_Rolling like thunder, under the covers._

_And I guess that’s why they call it the blues.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, like I was going to pass up the chance to have Eggsy sing an Elton John song? Lol. I would be so overjoyed if it’s on the Rocketman soundtrack, because then I can go back and read this chapter while listening to Taron actually sing it. I was originally going to use a different Elton song, but then I heard this and the lyric just… BAM! You know, it fit perfectly. I hope you agree. I don’t know exactly how many chapters are left, but we’re definitely in the final furlong. I have to admit, I’ll be sorry to end this, I’ve loved writing it so much. Anyway, I’ll try to update again soon. 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story, I’ve loved hearing from you.


	11. Rock Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Sexy times ahead, I was going to keep it PG but well, that butterfly has flown, so I’ve decided a little more smutty action never hurt anyone. – Sorry if that’s not you’re thing. (If it isn’t, you can skip through this chapter, and I’ll see you for Chapter 12.)
> 
> If you’re still here, enjoy.

Eggsy wished goodnight to the now meagre group and got to his feet, "I'm f-knackered." he stretched.

"We'll see you in the morning." Sophie said tiredly, her head resting on her husband's shoulder, while her fingers played lazily with her sleeping daughter’s hair. "I hope you had a good time."

Eggsy smiled down at her, then glanced over to Harry, who was sat across the table in deep conversation with Bill about some trip or other. "I had a great time." he said joyfully, giving the woman another cheery smile as he stepped around his chair and moved to the other side of the large wrought iron table.

"Sleep well." Tanya chuckled from the other end of the table where she'd spent the last few hours flirting outrageously with a young man named Pepper. From what Eggsy had been able to gather from Harry and Bill, they had a history.

Eggsy laughed, rolling his eyes and grinning back to her. "You too." He gifted her with a suggestive wink, and she laughed a little louder, raising her cocktail glass at him, while trailing her perfectly manicured fingernails up Pepper's thigh.

He stopped behind Harry's chair and leant forward, his lips mere inches away from the older man's ear. "Harry." he said, softly, though it was not quite a whisper. "I'm going to bed."

Harry's head turned, his eyes locking with Eggsy's instantly. "Oh."

"Just letting you know." Eggsy reassured quietly, pulling back a little further with a nervous smile.

"Um...Alright." he nodded, then glance back to Bill, torn.

Bill rolled his eyes, laughing, "Good night Harry." the man said with a bright grin.

With another nod, Harry hurriedly got to his feet, stepping away from his chair. "Yes. Good night. Everyone." He added, looking at the table. "Pleasant dreams."

Eggsy smiled warmly as he watched Harry flush, still getting used to the man’s softer, and more awkward side. As they began to step away from the table, a crackling tension fill his body, and when a lewd whistle erupted behind him, his heart began to beat faster.

They didn’t say a word to one another all the way back to their room. Eggsy shoved open the door and stepped into the semi-darkness, heading straight for his bed. His heart felt as if it was about to burst right out of his chest, his body warming with adrenaline. Sure, he was being presumptuous, there was every chance that nothing was going to happen. That they’d just go to bed, but after their earlier encounter and the buzz that had been crackling between them all night, he doubted that was even an option at this point.

Taking a seat of his bed, he watched as Harry closed and locked the door, before turning to face him. Eggsy’s dropped his gaze instantly, nervously reaching for his foot. Lifting it to rest on his right knee, he began to tug at the laces with shaky fingers. Glancing up through his lashes, he watched as Harry moved around to the end of his own bed, hands in his pockets, look just as terrified as Eggsy felt.

It was crazy really. How intense the room felt despite them doing nothing more than occupying it. Eggsy hadn’t even felt such a tight ball of anxiety and fear when he’d first lost his virginity. Or when he’d charmed his way into the bed of a princess.

He shook his head, pushing all thoughts of his wife to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to deal with any of that right now. If he did, then nothing would happen tonight, and god, as awful as it made him, he needed this to happen.

As he cleared his mind, his shoe came loose and he let it drop to the floor with a thud. Across the room, Harry was stood at his dresser, back to him, riffling through his top drawer. Eggsy let his eyes wander over the man, the soft moonlight filtering in to surround Harry in an ethereal glow. The white of his shirt stood out brightly in the dark room and Eggsy watched as it pulled across the man’s broad back as he moved his hands. Then Eggsy let his eyes trail down to Harry’s arse, sighing regretfully when all he could see was black. But he didn’t really need the visual, he had a perfect memory held permanently in his mind. He licked at his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth as he stared at the black void and thought about the delicious curves he’d seen earlier that day. God, had it only been a day? It felt as if he’d been there, waiting forever. Dragging himself closer to Harry, step by step. – And hadn’t he? This hadn’t started when he’d stepped foot on the island, it had started five years ago outside a police station. It had been one long slow hike toward this incredible man.

He was so caught up in that realization, that he didn’t notice Harry had turned and was staring down at him expectantly.

“Eggsy?” he called, apparently not for the first time, if the concerned look on his face was any indication.

“Uh, yeah?” Eggsy inhaled sharply, eyes shooting up to meet Harry’s.

The man frowned at him for a long moment, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Absolutely.” He rambled breathlessly, fingers gripping at his laces a little too tightly as he shifted against the mattress, his dick brushing against the fly of his jeans. “Why?”

“You seemed… - If you don’t want….” Harry trailed off, clearing his throat.

“What? No. I mean, yes…” _God, dammit Harry,_ “I was just thinking about your arse, is all.” Eggsy said with a suggestive grin, purposefully dragging his tongue over his lower lip. Chuckling inwardly when Harry flushed and cleared his throat a second time.

Harry made a step towards him, but then seemed to think better of it, and instead moved in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll be just a moment. – Unless you wish to…” he waved at the open door.

“Nah, you go.” Eggsy insisted.

With a nod, Harry hurriedly vanished into the bathroom, leaving Eggsy to sit alone in the dark with nothing but the muffled sound of water, and his imagination. He allowed himself to linger on his fantasies, before diving into action.

After removing his remaining trainer, he dragged off his socks, pausing a second to stare at his toes as they stretched against the rough woven carpet beside his bed. At the sound of the water stopping in the next room, Eggsy leapt to his feet, reaching for the back of his shirt. He dragged the fabric up over his head before tossing it towards the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. Only then realising that it was made up of his and Harry’s. That thought caused his heart to skip a beat.

He was stood in nothing but his jeans when the bathroom door opened again, and Harry stepped out. His white shirt was hanging open, baring the expanse of naked flesh beneath, trousers undone at the fly, revealing a scarp of red and white fabric.

Eggsy choked out a muffled laugh at the idea of Harry wearing red underwear, even as the thought caused his dick to stir in excitement. “Fuck Harry.” He breathed out, chest heaving. He swallowed thickly, licking once against at his lips. “Are yer tryin’ to kill me, bruv?” unable to keep the polite manner he’d adopted for most of the night, in the face of a frankly sinful looking Harry Hart.

Harry glanced down at himself, before looking up through his lashes, lip curling at the corner. “Pardon?”

God, no wonder Harry had been such a good spy. Eggsy had no doubt he’d managed to charm and seduce all kinds of information from any and every target. Just one look at Harry like that, and people would be spilling national secrets left and right. “Fuck.” Eggsy growled, the idea of Harry with other people sparking that same possessive desire in him that had caused him to make such a fucking arse of himself earlier.

He closed the gap between them quickly, hands reaching out to grab onto the hanging halves of Harry’s shirt and pull him closer. He shoved himself up on tip toe, crashing his mouth up against Harry’s own, causing the man to give a startled moan, which rang with pleasure.

A shiver ran down Eggsy’s spine as Harry’s large warm hand settled against the small of his naked back, pulling him even closer, until they were bare chest to bare chest. Letting go of Harry’s shirt, Eggsy lifted his arms to encircle Harry’s neck, and he parted his lips, allowing the older man to delve into the deepest recesses of his mouth. Eggsy groaned in pleasure and rocked his hips against Harry’s own, moaning once again when he felt the answering thickness of Harry’s cock.

The length caused Eggsy’s own to harden quickly, trapped beneath the repressive fabric of his jeans _. God, I should have stripped down to my underwear before Harry came back,_ Eggsy thought absently. _Fuck it._ He growled into Harry’s mouth and dragged his nails across the man’s scalp, down the back of his neck, leading Harry to do the same with his lower back.

They broke apart for only a second, to suck in great lungful’s of air, but then they were back, tongues sliding erotically over one another.

With his eyes closed, Eggsy had to allow his hands to guide him to the open shirt front. Once there, he curled his fingers into the warm fabric and began to wrestle it off Harry’s shoulders and down his arms. It took longer, only because it seemed Harry was unwilling to relinquish his grip on Eggsy, if only for a few seconds, but finally the fabric was being dropped to the floor and Eggsy’s hands were roaming over all the newly exposed skin.

Eggsy wasn’t even fully aware he was being led backwards until he felt the end of the bed bump against the backs of his knees. Drawing back breathlessly, he stared up at Harry with lust blown eyes as he lowered himself down onto Harry’s bed, and scurried back until his head was resting on the man’s pillow. Harry didn’t wait for Eggsy to get settled before he was crawling up against him, his larger frame hovering over Eggsy for a second, before settling across him like a blanket. Eggsy wrapped his arms back around the older man’s shoulders, and succumbed to his kiss once more.

It was a slow, more languid meeting of lips and tongue. Harry’s hands stroking over Eggsy’s ribs as they kissed and leisurely rutted together, the bedframe occasionally squeaking beneath their shared weight. Eggsy’s fingers trailed up Harry’s back, groping at the muscle, curling around his shoulders briefly, before beginning their descent once more.

After a minute of this, he decides to move things along and instead of pausing at Harry’s waist band to started its trail back up, he keeps going, slipping his hand into the thankfully loosened trousers. There’s the brush of soft worn fabric across his knuckles and the back of his hand, as he cups his fingers around the firm orb of Harry’s left arse cheek, giving it an experimental squeeze. The action elicits a throat moan from the older man, accompanied by a snap of his hips that makes Eggsy gasp and moan in reply.

When Harry’s lips slipped to suck and nip at the younger man’s throat, Eggsy’s head arched back against the pillow, giving the man better access. The tip of Harry’s tongue swirled over the center of Eggsy’s Adam’s apple, right where his small mole was. It was strange how such a subtle action could send a thrill right through him, straight to his cock.

“Harry.” He groaned, fingers tightening on his ex-mentors arse.

“ _Yes_ , Eggsy?” Harry replied, voice rough and thick with lust.

Eggsy’s only reply was another desperate moan as he rubbed his aching cock against the man’s thigh. Harry simply laughed, the sound vibrating against Eggsy’s flesh. The sensation sparked a desperate flame inside him. Tired of the slow pace, Eggsy wrapped his arm around Harry and used the skills he’d gained as a Kingsman to swiftly flip them so that he was able to straddle the man’s hips.

Harry stared up at him, lip curled and eyes heavy lidded, his large hands resting on Eggsy’s spread thighs. He looked so indecent, it made Eggsy hungrier, the young man diving back in to reconnect their mouths in a vigorous kiss. Blindly, Eggsy fumbled with Harry’s trouser front, trying to force the fabric down.

“Eggsy.” Harry gasped, breaking the kiss to stare. “Lift up.”

Frowning, Eggsy lifted his body, ready to clamber off the older man, only for Harry to stall him. Hovering over him, arms and knees bracing the younger man’s weight either side of Harry’s prone body, while the older man fumbled between them, lifting his hips to shimmy his trousers and underwear down just enough to free his hard member.

Head bowed to watched Harry’s actions, Eggsy let out a groan, taking in the length he’d been fantasizing about for so long, in all its beautiful perfection. He licked at his lips hungry, Eggsy rocked back onto his heckles. “Fuck Harry.” He breathed, chest heaving. Reaching out cautiously, as if touching might reveal this whole thing to be a dream, Eggsy brushed his fingertips up the underside of the length. When Harry drew in a sharp excited breath, his eyes drifting closed, Eggsy swallowed thickly.

“Eggsy.” Harry moaned, hips lifting in desperate invitation.

Taking the hint with a smug smirk, Eggsy closed his fingers gently around the man’s hardness. He simply held it, allowing his palm to absorb the heat and his mind to save the memory of the rock hard steel encased in velvet.

A frustrated grunt from Harry, finally jolted Eggsy into action and he slowly drew his hand down, then up again. He kept a languid pace, enjoying not only the feel of Harry in is hand, but also the increasingly debauched look spreading across the older man’s face. Harry’s own fingers bit into the fabric of Eggsy’s jeans, reminding him that he was still partially clothed. He didn’t want that, but in order to undress himself, he’d have to stop touching Harry, and he most certainly wasn’t ready for that, _yet_. So instead he used his free hand to fumble with his fly, easing some of the pressure on his own cock. He sighed with release as the tight confined of his jeans gave way, and the throbbing pressure ease, minutely.

He returned his focus to Harry, watching his hand move up and down the length in long sweeps. Even in the dark he could see the pre-cum begin to bead the tip and he swallowed, heart racing with anticipation. Shifting back a little way, he gave himself room enough to lean forward. He playfully tickled at the tip and the flesh between his fist and the head, dragging a lustful moan from Harry. Smiling at the sound, Eggsy teased a little longer, his hand barely moving against the base.

“Fuck sake Eggsy, get on with it!” Harry snapped breathlessly, his eyes closed and his head arched back against the pillow.

Eggsy chuckled and sat back, “Excuse me? Is that any way for a gentleman to behave?” he scolded in his posh accent. “I have the right mind to…”

Harry shot up on the bed and gripped the back of the young man’s head, yanking him forward to deliver a blisteringly filthy kiss that left Eggsy in a haze, struggling to breathe. “I believe,” Harry said in a rough low voice, thick with impatience and want. “you were preparing to suck my cock.” He carded his fingers through Eggsy’s dampening hair for a second, before tightening his hold and guiding him back down. “Where you not?”

Eggsy didn’t argue, too turned on to care. Harry’s commanding presence had always had that effect on him, that’s for sure. While the weight of Harry’s hand on his head was forceful as it guided him back to the man’s cock, Eggsy knew if he put up even an ounce of resistance, Harry would let go and back off. Only Eggsy wanted the man’s length in his mouth just as much as Harry did, so he gave himself over, opening his mouth to fully engulf the head. Pre-cum pearling on the tip of his tongue, as he teased at the excess flesh.

Harry fell back against the mattress, but kept his fingers still curled in Eggsy’s hair. He’d given up control though, allowing Eggsy to set his own pace.

It had been a long while since Eggsy had given a blow job, not since he’d left the marines, but it seemed that old adage was true, it was like riding a bike. At least if the noises coming from Harry were any indication.

Eggsy savoured the feel of Harry against his tongue, the head prodding at the back of his throat. He inhaled the man’s heady scent each time he presses his nose into the greying curls.

He was at it for a few minutes, putting his tongue and throat to good use, when Harry began to insistently tug on his hair. Eggsy knew it was time to stop, but he can’t bring himself to simply pull away completely. Instead, he pulls his mouth to the head and just waits, holding the thick member between his tightly pressed lips, and looks up. It takes a few seconds for Harry to realize Eggsy has no intention of letting him go, and glances down. Both their eyes had adjusted to the dark, allowing them to see each other’s faces perfectly. Eggsy can see the strain in every line on Harry’s features and it fills him with so much pride and excitement.

When he finally does let Harry go, it’s with an obscene pop. Harry’s cock falls free and lands against his stomach, smearing saliva and pre-cum into the thinning trail of hair. Their eyes are still locked and Eggsy takes his time to dragging his tongue over his swollen lips, the corner quirked in a satisfied smirk.

It’s Harry’s turn to use his training, pulling Eggsy over him, then flipping their positions. Eggsy let out a startled huff, even though he’d anticipated the move. He can’t deny likely it when Harry takes control. On his back, Eggsy stares up, frowning slightly when Harry clambers off the bed.

“Where the fu…?” His disgruntled declaration is cut off as he watches Harry strip hurriedly out of his trousers and red boxers, leaving them in an abandoned pile beside the bed. Eggsy tracks him as he moves around to the end of the bed, where he pauses, looking Eggsy over. The moonlight from the window, once again bathes Harry in a beautiful glow that literally takes Eggsy’s breath away. He only regains it when Harry leans forward, grabs the bottoms of his jeans and give them a harsh tug, dragging them down his legs, and Eggsy half way down the bed.

“Fuck Harry.” Eggsy gasped, panting, his cock practically soaking the dark fabric barely clinging to his hips. Unlike Harry’s looser fitting underwear, Eggsy’s boxer-briefs are so tight they’re leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. – And that’s in the dark. He could only imagine how indecent they’d look in the daylight. He was sure they’d get to find out.

With his jeans tossed aside like yesterday’s chip-paper, Harry knelt on the bed. Eggsy spread his legs willingly for the man, and slid his arms behind his head, just watching the tall aging Adonis move closer to him. A shiver ran through him at the feel of Harry’s rough calloused fingers skimming up his inner thigh, his breath hitching when they carried on, skating over the crease between his groin and leg, before curling into the elastic of his underwear. Eggsy swallowed thickly in expectation, breath catching in his lungs as he waited to be released from the constrictive fabric.

Only Harry didn’t move. With his fingers still hooked in the waistband, he stretched his thumbs to brush over the cotton, along the underside of Eggsy’s cock.

“Is this…” Eggsy panted, eyes squeezing shut against the increased heat through his length, “…punishment.”

Harry grinned wickedly, “What is the saying? Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it.”

“Fuck Har….” Eggsy yelled, shoving his hips insistently forward.

The loud cry of frustration did the trick. Harry stopped his teasing, leaping forward to clasp a hand over the younger man’s mouth, nose touching Eggsy’s own. “Shh.” He said in a low warning, “When we are home, you can scream the house down, but let’s not draw attention. – Not here.”

Eggsy nodded, breath hitching at the idea of going home with Harry and being fucked into the mattress, so much that he’d be screaming. He moaned and reached forward and pulled Harry into a slow kiss, the man’s body once more settling over him. Their cocks aligned with only a layer of thin cotton between them, keeping that small hot part of themselves separated.

Eggsy didn’t care, he rocked up against Harry while thrusting his tongue suggestively into the man’s open mouth. The long elegant fingers of Harry’s left hand once against dancing over his sides, down to his hip, where they curled around the bone and held on.

He thrust down against Eggsy, moaning with each stroke of fabric against his sensitive cock. Then Harry was pulling away. Eggsy stared up at him, chest heaving and eyes blown black, sweat coating his body in a thin layer. “Harry?”

Harry watched him for a long few seconds. Eggsy almost began to feel uncertain, fearing the magic had faded. Had he done something? Then Harry spoke, voice strained and husky. “I… - Eggsy, I want to feel you. Inside me.”

Eggsy let out a loud moan, “Fuck. _Yes_ , Harry.” He almost yelled, before restraining himself. At least vocally. Physically, he let go, shooting forward to pull Harry back to him, desperately devouring his mouth, hands moving frantically over the man’s naked body.

When he pulled away again, he stared into the debauched face of Harry Hart. “But I don’t…”

Harry held up a finger, silencing him. Then he scurried away, as far as the edge of the bed, where he leant over, reaching out for his trousers. Giving Eggsy a perfect view of his pale British arse.

Eggsy inhaled sharply, “Fuck Harry, did you… Jesus, did you finger yourself?”

Harry straightened victorious and met Eggsy’s scandalised gaze, lips curling in that wicked grin once more. “What did you think I was doing in there?”

Eggsy shrugged, “Taking a piss.”

“For ten minutes?” Harry raised a questioning brow.

“Ten minutes?” Eggsy frowned _._ “Did I really space out for that long? God, who knew my toes were so fascinating?”

Harry chuckled, crawling back to Eggsy, “Everything about you is fascinating.” He informed the younger man, eyes blazing a trail down Eggsy’s exposed body before he swung his leg over to straddle him once more. “This alright?”

Eggsy gaped at him again for a second, then cleared his throat and nodded, sliding his arms back behind his head. With the shrug of one shoulder, he smirked with a wink, “It’s the gentlemanly thing to do.”

Harry huffed out a laugh while tearing open the condom. Something in Eggsy’s stomach twisted as thoughts of Tilde threatened to assault him. They hadn’t used condoms in a while, Tilde had decided they needed to get started on the next heir. Eggsy had pretty much just shrugged and agreed. _God, what if she’s pregnant?_ He asked himself suddenly.

 _Would it matter_? The voice at the back of his mind asked _. Do you want to remain with her, or with him?_

Looking up at Harry, his heart knew the answer. He wouldn’t want to abandon his child, of course not, but…he knew if he stayed, he’d end up resenting Tilde and his life, and what kind of life would that be for a kid? He’d seen how that kind of resentment ate away at families from his time on the estate.

 _You haven’t had sex in weeks._ The voice rationalised. _If she was pregnant, you’d know._

_Would he though?_

“Eggsy?”

Blinking out of his own thought, Eggsy stared up at a suddenly worried looking Harry, “Uh?”

“If you’ve changed your mind, please say, I do…”

“What? _No_. Fuck, no.” He reached for Harry’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sorry, my head just… it wandered away from me. I haven’t changed my mind. I swear it.” He leant up for a kiss, which Harry hesitantly complied with. “I swear Harry, I haven’t wanted anything has much as I want you.” He said when they drew apart.

There was a strained moment of silence and Eggsy cursed his own mind, and his damn wife. “Harry, come on. Don’t let a few moments of distraction ruin this.” He reached out to stroke at Harry’s cock, inwardly kicking himself when he found it lagging a little.

His touch however, thankfully, did the job, and Harry moaned, closing his eyes briefly to savour Eggsy’s fingers moving over his hardening length. The man’s eyes snapped open when Eggsy snatched the open condom packet from between his fingers. Abandoning Harry’s cock, he attended to his own. After giving it a few quick strokes, Eggsy rolled on the latex, while lifting his eyes to meet Harry’s. Intent in their depths.

That seemed to be all the proof Harry needed, because he reached for the small bottle of lube, pouring a decent amount into his palm before wrapping his fingers around Eggsy’s length, smearing the slippery liquid all over the thin layer of rubber. Eggsy fell back with a moan, eyes never leaving Harry’s own. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and fucked up into the ring of the older man’s fingers.

Just has Eggsy was getting used to Harry’s firm touch, the hand disappeared. He watched, enchanted as Harry shuffled forward on his knees, and then reached behind him. Eggsy held his breath, waiting for the man’s touch, only it was a while before he felt it. Judging by the face Harry’d been pulling in those few seconds before reaching for Eggsy’s cock, he’d given himself some attention.

Eggsy groaned, head rolling back against the mattress when the head of his cock pressed against the tight barrier. His hands landed down on both of Harry’s thighs, nails biting into the firm muscle as the older man slowly began to lower himself down, guiding Eggsy inside him. “Ah, Fuuuuuck”

Harry agreed with a loud moan. Forcing his eyes open, Eggsy watched as Harry’s head fell back, his mouth dropping open, chest heaving. He tightened his hold on the older man and began to push up to meet his descending arse.

It went so far beyond what Eggsy could ever imagine. The heat. The smell. The feeling in his chest that came with the knowledge of it being Harry. His brain practically imploded when Harry bottomed out, arse resting in the cradle of Eggsy’s hips. He didn’t think he’d ever felt anything so magnificent. They hadn’t even begun and Eggsy saw galaxies expanding behind his eyes.

Forcing them open, he met Harry’s own dark marvelled gaze. Their eyes seemed to be locked on one another, unable to disconnect, as Harry set his own pace. He rocked back and forth slowly at first and Eggsy relished the feeling of Harry’s tight inner muscles flexing around him. Soon however, Harry seemed to become impatient, desperate for release. Eggsy wasn’t going to argue. He tried to thrust up to meet Harry, but there was little room or leverage for him to really let himself go. He had little choice but to let Harry do all the work. Instead, Eggsy’s only role was to lay there and watch the magnificent man find his pleasure.

And god, was he magnificent. Despite age and the circumstances of the past few years, Harry’s body still clung to the physique of a soldier. The muscle, while no longer had sharply defined, was still obvious as they tensed and relax with every motion of Harry’s body. If he looked even half as good when he reached Harry’s age, Eggsy would be a happy man.

The pressure was building. Eggsy’s heart rate increasing to such an extent he feared it might actually explode from his chest. He gripped the bedsheets with both hands and pushed down with his feet, hating the way they slide against the soft sheets, giving him no purchase. Groaning in frustration, he reached for Harry, yanking him down by his biceps, until he could capture the man’s mouth. The lips barely touching as their tongues coiled around each other. The hand Harry had been using to keep himself up straight, moved to Eggsy’s face, the man’s fingers combing through Eggsy’s now sweat sodden hair.

Their mouths moved messily against each other while Harry fucked himself back on Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy let out a frustrated sound, needing to move. Wanting to bury himself deeper into that incredible heat. Harry, as he always did, sensed Eggsy’s desires and need, and stopped only long enough to roll them over, Eggsy laying prone between Harry’s open legs, staring down at him in surprise.

“Fuck me.” Harry ordered, voice wrecked and desperate.

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy grinned, shifting them until he was perfectly positioned. Gripping hold of Harry’s hips, he drew all the way out, then held for a few seconds, eyes locked with Harry’s, before slamming his hips forward, and driving his cock all the way in. The older man let out a strangled moan of pleasure and reached up to wrap his fingers around the slates of the headboard. Still grinning, Eggsy gave in to his overwhelming need and fucked into Harry over and over, the bed shaking and whining from the frantic pace.

Eggsy felt his orgasm growing close, but he didn’t want to come first. After their earlier encounter, he’d sworn he’d get Harry off first this time. That in mind, he reached out, wrapping his fingers tight around Harry’s cock, his thumb sweeping over the head to gather the pre-cum, then he began to stroke. He tried to match the rhythm of his hand to that of his hips.

“God Eggsy, yes.”

“Y-you like t-that?” Eggsy panted between thrusts.

“Harder.” Harry encouraged.

Eggsy exhaled an amused breathless huff, “I’m n-not f-fucking sure I c-can go any – harder.” But he gave it his best attempt. “Take o-over stroking, and I’ll f-fuck you into the b-bed.” He promised.

Releasing the headboard, Harry dropped one hand to his cock and started to yank vigorously. Eggsy gripped hold of his hips, lifting himself and Harry until the older man was arching off the bed, then he tried his damnedist to give Harry just what he needed. Slamming relentlessly into him. The room echoing with the lewd sound of his balls slapping over and over. The heady scent of sex laying heavily on the air.

They didn’t last much longer. Eggsy had barely gotten used to the force and rhythm of his thrusts when he felt Harry’s walls tighten around him, the man letting out a strangled cry as he pained his stomach and chest in cum. The sight was almost enough to make Eggsy come too, but not quite. He fucked Harry through his orgasm, and beyond, until the moans of pleasure became whimpers of discomfort. He pulled out, panting and rolling onto his back at Harry’s side.

Eggsy lay there, eyes closed, heart hammering and cock heavy and unsatisfied against his stomach. Blindly, he reached down, tugging off the slippery latex and tossing it aside, before beginning to stroke himself to completion. He didn’t get far though, as soon his hand was being tugged away, to be replace by a hot mouth.

He moaned, arching up into the heat, his hands landing on the back of Harry’s head. Harry’s skill in a fight paled in comparison to that of his mouth. Soon Eggsy was tugging frantically at Harry’s hair in warning, and Harry withdrew the pleasure of his mouth, to stroke him roughly to climax. The universe exploding behind Eggsy’s closed eyes to create a whole new world he couldn’t wait to explore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is an extra-long chapter this time, but I couldn’t break up the sex scene without ruining the flow. – Of course, I doubt anyone is actually complaining, right?
> 
> I put Tanya and Pepper back together because my niece loved them. – Also, why should Hartwin be the only age-gap ship? If you spotted the red Arsenal boxers from Fever Pitch, well done. It’s become kind of my favourite Easter egg, I tend to add it to all my Hartwin fics (even the ones I haven’t posted yet. Of which there are more than a couple. None of them finished) – And before anyone reminds me that Harry says he’s not a football fan in Mamma Mia, that was Harry Bright not Harry Hart. :D 
> 
> I think there’s probably only about three chapters left.


	12. Put On Your White Sombrero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much short than the last two. I'm sorry.

Harry sensed something shift before he heard anything. Despite the last few years, he was still capable of reading his surroundings, even with is eyes closed. That said, he wasn’t completely prepared for the door to crash open the way it did, or the sudden influx of masked men with sub-machine guns, dressed in black from head to toe. Harry might mistake them for the SAS, if it weren’t for the fact that they were in his room with weapons aimed at him.

  
It was rare for him, or Eggsy for that matter, to get caught with their pants down, let alone off, but here they were. The fact was, Harry just wasn’t expecting to have to fight off terrorists while visiting his family, and if it weren’t for his family, he’d currently be laying the men out on the floor. However he could hear terrified screams echoing in from outside, and with one glance at Eggsy, they both surrendered.

  
“Who are you?” Harry demanded, body stiffening as he stood naked and unabashed. Eggsy was on the other side of the bed in an equally vulnerable state, his eyes flickering between the men.

  
There are five of them in the room, Lord knows how many more outside, gathering up the residents of the hotel. Eggsy was within touching distance of two, and Harry can see in his face, how much he wants to lay the whole group out. One of the men stepped forward, lowering his gun, confident that his comrades would protect him. _The leader_ , Harry reasoned. Behind him another man stepped over to Harry’s case of dirty laundry, one hand on his weapon as he fumbled through the items. Harry found himself staring at the man’s back, unable to look away. Something niggling in the back of his mind.

  
“Now,” The leader replied, oblivious to Harry’s sudden distraction, “everyone’s going to be just fine.” Harry stared at him, trying to gather an idea of who he was, where he was from, and why the fuck he was there. – All Harry could get from his voice however, was that despite his perfect English, he wasn’t a fellow countryman. Though with the mask on, it was hard for Harry to distinguish just where the man originated from. _Blast_ _it_.

  
The sound of Eggsy’s disbelieving scoff, drew Harry’s attention back to the situation at hand. “I don’t know about everyone, bruv.” He announced with malice.

  
The leader, Harry was already referring to in his mind as Dick, turned to regard Eggsy, “You’re quite right.” He said, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice, “But I’m not here for them,” he jerked his head in the direction of the door.

  
“Oh, and what are yer here for?” Eggsy sneered, folding his arms over his bare chest.

  
Dick took a step closer, head making it blindingly obvious that he was giving Eggsy the once over. “You, actually.” He all but purred.

  
Harry shifted forward, every inch of his body ready to attack, only for Dick to spin around, weapon raised, shaking his head and tutting.

  
“Now, now Mr Hart.” He huffed, laughter in his voice. “I’d hate to have to hurt you. I’m sure you want to get back to that tailor shop of yours. Let’s not do anything stupid.” Harry froze, swallowing thickly. “Why don’t you get dressed?”

  
To Harry’s right, the man who’d been riffling through his clothes, - Harry mentally decided to refer to him as Tom, - stepped forward, shoving a bundle of fabric into his arms. Harry looked down at them and frowned, wincing inwardly at the sight of the Hawaiian shirt. He couldn’t help but lift his gaze and shoot Tom a withering look. The man just snorted before turning to carry a second pile over to Eggsy.

  
There was a tense moment where neither man moved, instead simply staring daggers at the intruders while cradling the clothing to their bare chests. With a tired, frustrated sigh, Dick raised his gun and aimed the barrel directly at Eggsy’s head. “Unless you’d prefer to die naked?” Dick asked coldly.

  
There was a half second debate in which Harry and Eggsy shared a look, during which another cry echoed in from outside, as if on cue. There was no fighting this, not in that moment anyway, so reluctantly the pair began to step into the clothing. Harry cringing as he slid his arms in the shirt.

  
Once they were both fully dressed, feet slipping into their shoes, Dick stepped back, his men making a path. “After you, you’re Highness.”

  
Eggsy started at the title and Harry’s stomach twisted painfully with realisation. They weren’t there for him, as he initially considered, they were there for Eggsy. The young man drew to a halt in the doorway, head snapping around to glare at the man, “What do you want?” he snapped defiantly, his whole body seemingly prepared to put up a fight.

  
Another tired sigh left Dick, and he raised his weapon once more, but instead of aiming it at Eggsy, he turned the gun on Harry. “I’d hate to have to kill your lover bo…” Dick turned his head, “well, he’s hardly a boy is he?” he scoffed, “Lover OAP doesn’t really have the same ring to it though, does it?”

  
“Fuck you.” Eggsy spat, even as his body wilted at the threat to Harry.

  
Dick huffed, “You’re not my type.” The man sneered, his weapon still focused on Harry. “Now, move!” he yelled, nodding for his men to manhandle Eggsy through the door.

  
“If you wouldn’t mind.” The man said politely, wiggling his finger for Harry to follow.

  
Before Harry could even move, he was being shoved forward by Tom. He turned his head and glared at the man, which only resulted in another rough push.

  
It was dawn Harry realised as he stepped out into the early morning light, the stone cold against his bare feet. His eyes instantly trained in on the courtyard where his family had been gathered, along with a few staff.

Around them stood a small band of 6 men dressed in black with high grade weaponry, ready to be used if necessary. Everyone had been restrained, the arms secured behind their backs, and they were sat in the chairs like an audience. Harry looked between them all, seeing the terror and shock, tears streaming down most of their faces.

  
“What do you want?” Demanded Sam furiously, fighting against his bindings.

  
“Me.” Eggsy confessed, drawing everyone’s attention, including Harry’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring this to your home.” He added, voice cracking.

  
“This isn’t your fault.” Harry argued, “They could have just have easily come for me.”

  
“Oh yes, there’s quite the call for kidnapping Saville Row tailors.” Dick scoffed, his voice suddenly heavily accented.

  
Harry’s gut twisted, and he stared at the man with confusion, a look Eggsy shared. Obviously, the plan was to point the finger for whatever they were about to do, at the Middle East. Cliché, Harry thought, but effective. – The most important thing, however, was that it meant they planned on leaving witnesses, That allowed Harry to relax a little, giving his mind room to focus on a plan.

  
“Ali, tie our brave tailor up, would you?” The leader said to Tom, continuing to speak in accented English.

  
The man nodded, grabbing Harry’s arm and dragging him over as a chair was set up by one of the other men. Deciding not to struggle, Harry lowered himself down and moved his arms back to be secured. Tom moved behind him and bent down to slide the cable-tie cuffs onto his wrists. He kept his eyes trained on Eggsy, while mentally running through his options. If only he was wearing his glasses, then he’d at least be able to contact Merlin.

  
Harry was so caught up with scolding himself for being lax, that he didn’t notice that his restraints weren’t tight against his flesh until something small and cold was pressed into his palm. It was a miracle he didn’t react with surprise. His heart rate, however, sped up as adrenaline began to course through his body. He closed his fingers around the item and watched as Tom stepped past him, showing no sign of being anything but what he appeared, except for that nagging feeling in the back of Harry’s mind that insisted there was something familiar in the man’s gait.

  
When Tom stepped up to his leaders side, Harry’s attention was drawn back to Eggsy and his stomach clenched painfully at the distraught look on the young man’s face. The usually bright blue eyes that had been filled with so much happiness and fun the previous night, were now shimmering with unshed tears. Every inch of his handsome features twisting in guilt as his gaze shifted from Harry to the others, and back again.

“It’s alright Eggsy.” Harry tried to reassure, “None of this is your fault.” Harry shook his head. “If anyone’s too….” He swallowed against the painful lump in his throat, “I should never have…”

  
“No.” Eggsy interrupted sharply, attempting to move closer, only for one of the minions to grip his arm. “You were safe before I… - God, Harry, I’m sorry.”

  
“Aw,” Dick cooed sarcastically, “It’s like something out of a bad romance novel, isn’t it?” Unwilling to hear anymore, the man nodding for Tom, who was clearly his second in command, to take Eggsy.

  
Harry watched as Tom gripped hold of Eggsy’s arm and roughly pulled him away from the scene. Eggsy of course attempted to fight back, only for Tom to deliver a blow to the side of Eggsy’s jaw. He then, with the help of two other men, secured Eggsy’s hands behind his back. All the while, Dick spoke to another of his minions, this time in Arabic. “You know what to do, wait until we’re clear. The boat will be waiting for you.”

  
Harry frowned, suddenly nervous and highly aware of his situation. Realisation slowly taking root. He wasn’t meant to survive this attack/kidnapping and his stomach twisted at the idea that he was about to be killed in front of his family. – Though even as he sat there, death once again staring back at him, his mind worked to figure out just what was going on. Who was behind it and why they wanted Eggsy? The answer would obviously be a hostage situation, but years of spying had Harry instinctively doubting that conclusion.

  
“Harry!” Eggsy yelled as he was dragged away.

  
Harry’s heart began to beat in earnest, a frantic rhythm against his throat. He’d already died without telling the young man how he’d felt about him, and his previous encounter with the grim reaper had proven that he wasn’t invincible. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. “Eggsy! I - love you!” he yelled, tears pooling in his eyes.

  
“I love you too, Harry. I’m sorry.” Eggsy’s yelled, voice strained. A mix of panic, fear and fury filled his tone. His shouts of protest faded as he was taken further and further away.

  
As he listened to Eggsy’s distressed broken voice, Harry watched the men around him, scanning his surroundings, desperate to put together a plan in his head. Despite the need to confess his feelings, he would not die here, and he most certainly wouldn’t lose Eggsy a second time.

  
When the air finally grew silent, Harry closed his eyes, inhaling a calming breath and shifted in the chair. Every muscle in his body tensing and relaxing at the same time. He was a man ready to go to war. When he opened his eyes again, it was to the sight of the minions taking their position, weapons raised, but only one looked ready to shoot. The man stepped closer, aiming his weapon at Harry’s chest. – Harry had a second to try and judge if the man’s decision to go for the heart rather than the head, spoke of inexperience or disinformation, then the trigger was being pulled and screams filled the air.

  
Harry shoot to his feet, knife in hand as the man fired again. The bullets impacted his chest but didn’t pass through the fabric of the Hawaiian shirt. The other minions turned on him, attempting to fire, but Harry already had hold of their comrade, using his body to shield his own from their attack. Knife imbedded in the man’s throat.

  
Letting go of the small knife, Harry reached for the man’s weapon that was hanging from his vest and let free quick sharp bursts, the bullet’s hitting the closest minion in the head, blood and brain matter painting the ground before he fell. Turning to the next, he found two diving behind an upturned table, as if that would stop him. Harry pulled the dead body closer, hating the weight in his arms. If he’d known this was going to happen, he’d have brought his damn umbrella.

  
Harry rushed at the table, shoving the dead body over the top before diving to the right, firing from the smaller Beretta 92D he’d tugged from the man’s belt. It was enough to catch the two men by surprise. Only one managed to get a shot off before their heads exploded from Harry’s bullet. Harry glanced down at his left arm, watching the trickle of blood that seeped out of the wound. A few inches higher and it would have been stopped by the shirt sleeve. – Lucky Merlin had added it to his packing. Luckier still that Tom had picked it from the pile of abandoned shirts in his case. Though Harry was growing more convinced by the second that luck had little to do with any of it.

  
A scream from the other side of the table, had Harry shooting to his feet, eyes widening briefly in horror. The final man had dragged Cassandra out of her chair, holding her against him. Weapon to her temple.

  
“Drop the gun.” The man ordered, faux accent forgotten to be replaced with a French one.

  
Harry straightened, eyes fixed murderously on the man a few feet away, his fingers tightening around the weapon in his hand. Despite the way Harry’s heart was pounding, his breathing was calm and his hand didn’t so much as tremble as he aimed it directly at the surviving minion.

  
“I mean it! Drop it, or I shoot her.” The softness of the man’s voice, added to his lack of height, told Harry he was young. He was a head taller than the girl in his arms, and Harry watched as he made sure to keep himself concealed behind Cassandra, ducking down to keep Harry from taking a shot. It all made Harry increasingly nervous. Harry wondered if this was the youth’s first mission. If so, it meant the lad was not only inexperienced, but jumpy. – And jumpy, meant _dangerous_.

  
“I really don’t want to kill you,” Harry informed him in a gentle tone, “but if you don’t let her go, you’ll leave me no choice. So why don’t you just let her go. You can walk out of here, right now. Just let her go.”

  
The young man stared at him, and Harry hoped that he was considering the offer. However, instead of removing the gun, he pressed it closer to Cassandra’s temple. “Drop. The. _Gun_.”

  
Harry inhaled deeply. There was no way he could get a clear shot, the man had Cassandra so close, one of his arms wrapped tight around her waist, the other pressing the barrel of the pistol against her head. Even at the somewhat awkward angle, the man could take off the back of the teenager’s head.

  
Pressing his lips into a thin line, Harry took a slow breath and inclined his head, “Okay. Okay.” He said, beginning to lower his weapon, eyes never leaving the man a few feet away. Despite Harry seemingly giving up, the gun remained pressed to Cassandra’s temple, meaning the young man had no intention of letting her go. He would keep her, Harry reasoned, to insure his escape. With that revelation, Harry’s hope of getting everyone out of this unharmed, shattered. In an instant his body tensed and his fingers tightened around the second weapon the young man hadn’t notice Harry concealing beneath the cover of the over-turned table.   
The air was pierced by an agonising scream that ripped straight through Harry’s heart. A second shot quickly followed.

  
Exhaling a pained breath, Harry stumbled out from behind the table, eyes instantly filling with tears as he stared over at his granddaughter. He rushed over to where Sophie was struggling against her bonds, screaming her daughter’s name. Dropping the gun in his hand, he reached over, pulling a large knife from the dead man’s belt, then slipped it between the thick plastic of the cable-tie and the delicate flesh of Sophie’s wrist. It only took one swift slice and the plastic fell away, releasing the frantic young woman.

  
Instantly Sophie was at her daughter’s side, pulling her into her arms, Cassandra’s blood staining her night shirt. “It’s okay baby.” Sophie whispered into her daughter’s hair.

  
Harry freed Skye next and the man swiftly followed his wife to the ground, yanking off his shirt to press to the wound in Cassandra’s shoulder. Harry made his way between his friends, releasing them one after another, on autopilot, not allowing himself to think about what he’d just done.

  
Every person he freed hurried to Cassandra’s side, cooing over her. Harry stood back, chest heaving. “She’ll be alright.” He stated, voice eerily detached. “The bullet went straight through.”

  
“Alright!” Rosie yelled furiously, “You shot her!”

  
Straightening, Harry stared the woman down. “It was either me or him.” At the horrified and betrayed look on Sophie’s face, he quickly clarified. “I shot her in the shoulder, he was going to shoot her in the head.”

  
“No one would have been shot at all!” Sam snapped, “All you had to do was put the damn gun down.”

  
Harry stared at the man, eyes hard. He straightened defensively to his full height, shoulder’s pulled back.

“No. – Even if I hadn’t shot first, catching him off guard, he wasn’t going to just let her go. I saw it in his eyes. He would have taken her with him and then kill her when he was safely away from here. – This was the best option.”

  
Everyone glare at him, eyes burning with anger and disbelief. “Who…are you?” Sophie stuttered, eyes red with tears, body shaking as she held her daughter close.  
Swallowing thickly, Harry pressed his lips into a thin line before announcing, “My name is Harry Hart.”

  
“W-What?” Sophie gasped, tears rolling down her cheek.

  
“Harry?” Bill stepped forward, strangely the only man among them that didn’t looked horrified or betrayed.

  
“I’m sorry.” Harry sighed, shaking his head, “I want to explain, but… - Eggsy’s in danger, I’m sorry.” With that he turned, rushing towards his room. He needed to contact Merlin.

  
“Harry, what’s happening?” Bill demanded from the doorway as Harry rifled through is drawer for his glasses, slipping them on.

  
“Merlin? Merlin!”

  
“Who…?” Bill’s frown deepened, watching Harry seemingly talk to an empty room.

  
“ _Harry. Are you alright_?” Merlin asked, sounding surprisingly unconcerned considering he was getting a sudden unexpected call from Harry.

  
“Eggsy’s been taken.”

  
“I know.” Bill said, moving further into the room to stare down at Harry as he dropped down beside his case. “Harry, what are…?”

  
Ignoring his friend, Harry rifled through his suitcase, pulling out the false bottom to retrieve a gun. “Did you know?” he asked Merlin.

  
 _“Of course I knew. I know everything_.” Merlin informed him with far too much pride in his tone. “ _Why else would I give you that monstrosity of a shirt?”_

  
Harry smiled as he straightened, sliding the clip into the gun. “You say that as if you haven’t got appalling taste.” He chuckled.

  
“What?” Bill gasped, taking a step back, eyes locked on the weapon in Harry’s hand, “Harry, who are you?”

  
“Bill, I’m sorry. I can’t explain now.” He headed for the door.

  
“But…” Bill started to speak at the same moment Merlin did.

  
“ _Not so fast Harry. You’re gonna need your friend’s boat.”_

  
 _“_ What?” Harry frowned, pausing to look back to Bill.

  
“I said…”

  
“ _You’re going to need his boat._ ” Merlin repeated.

  
Harry inhaled deeply. “Why?”

  
_“To fish Eggsy out of the ocean.”_

  
“What!” Harry yelled, startling the man stood in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to internet issues, I've been forced to post from my phone. So, apologies if the formatting is off. I will return to fix it when I can. I hope it's not distracting. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the stress I hope I just put you through. 😉👍


	13. Man in the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I utterly apologize in advance for how pointless this chapter is. It’s probably the worst one I’ve written this whole story. Sorry.

“Harry!” Eggsy yelled as he was dragged away. He tried to struggle against his restraints but they just cut deeper into his flesh. He didn’t care, he had to get free. He had to save Harry. He couldn’t lose him again.

“Eggsy!” Harry’s voice echoed after him, broken and shaking in a way Eggsy had never heard it before. It cut deeper than the plastic ever could. “I – love you!”

Tears welled afresh in Eggsy’s eyes and he gasped in air. “I love you too, Harry!” he screamed back, twisting against the grips of the two men as they man handled him out of sight. “I’m sorry!”

Eggsy tried to use his training to fight his way back to Harry, to save him from the inevitable, but the man, who he vaguely remembered hearing being called Ali, seemed to expect his every move and easily countered them. He received another couple of hits to the stomach and ribs, though again, not as hard as he’d have expected.

“Get him in the jeep.” The leader said, voice low and back to its perfect English.

Ali and another man grabbed at Eggsy’s legs and practically flung him over the side and into the back seat. His head connected with the metal, causing him to groan in pain. Then Ali was in next to him, shoving him into the corner of the seat, while the other minion got behind the wheel. The leader taking the seat directly in front of Eggsy.

He stared at the back of the man’s head and envisioned leaping forward and wrapping his arms around his kidnapper’s throat, then pulling hard. Snapping the bastard’s neck. – Only once again, Ali seemed to read his mind and before Eggsy could so much as take a breath in preparation for his attack, the man had a gun aimed at his face, and his gloved left hand was yanking Eggsy’s cable-tied wrists towards him, holding them securely in place. Eggsy shot him a withering glare as the engine started and they took off down the path.

They’d only gone half a mile when the sound of a gunshot resounded in the silence, followed quickly by another. Eggsy’s head snapped around, eyes widening. “Nooooo!” he screamed. _Not again. Not again._

Ali’s grip tightened on his wrists, causing the plastic to bite into his flesh. Raising his leg, Eggsy twisted his body, trying to kick at the man, but it was hard in the small confines of the jeep, but he wouldn’t stop. Either he’d free himself, to return to Harry’s side, or he’d die trying.

When he got enough leverage to attempt to throw himself over the side of the vehicle, he felt a second set of hands yanking him back down, then the Leader was swinging at him. The last thing that crossed Eggsy’s mind before the world went black around him, was how Ginger wouldn’t be riding in to save Harry’s life this time.

 

__(K)__

 

Eggsy came round to a deafening hum. His vision blurred as he blinkingly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, only to snap them closed once more at the bright sunlight pooling in from his right, causing pain to pulse behind his eyes. He squeezed his eyes closed again, moaning at the thumping in his head. The world seemed to tilt on its axis, and he inhaled shapely when his stomach flipped over itself. Taking deep calming breaths, Eggsy waited until the world had righted itself before attempting to open his eyes again.

Suddenly his woozy feeling made sense as he realised where he was. The hum was that of the propellers of the helicopter he was currently secured in the back off. It was only small, nowhere nearly big enough for the number of men he’d seen at the villa.

The thought instantly brought back the echo of gunshots, and Eggsy couldn’t help the broken moan he let out.

“So you’re awake.” The man opposite said. He was leant back in the seat, arms folded comfortably over his chest. He’d removed his mask, which wasn’t a good sign Eggsy knew. Revealed was pale blonde hair and tanned skin. He was handsome, if you were into the Daniel Craig look.

“Who are you?” Eggsy demanded, voice flat and empty.

The man smirked at him, “Just a man doing his job.”

That response managed to ignite a small spark inside him. The same spark that had burst to life when he’d realised that Chester King had betrayed Harry. Narrowing his eyes, he straightened as much as he could, considering he was being restrained by the seatbelt, and yet more cable-ties. “Kidnapping royalty?” He scoffed, “Dangerous job you’ve got.”

“Depends on who’s paying the bill, doesn’t it?”

The way he met Eggsy’s gaze, caused his stomach to flip over. “What’s that meant to mean?”

“Client confidentiality, I’m afraid. – Just you relax your highness. No point getting yourself all worked up. Admire the beautiful view. It’ll be the last time you’ll see it.”

Eggsy’s fingers curled into fists in his lap, sending ripples of pain up his arms. He glanced down to see blood staining the area around the ties and exhaled a sigh. He gave them an experimental tug and bit back a hiss of pain.

“There’s no escape.” The leader said smugly. “You could always pray for a miracle. After all, there must be someone up there looking out for you, landing a princess and all.”

Eggsy glared at him for a second before turning to look at the man to his left. All he saw was brown hair, scattered through with blonde as the man stared out the chopper window. Across his knees lay his weapon, seemingly forgotten. Only, as Eggsy stared at it, the man’s fingers twisted over around the grip, as if expecting Eggsy to make an attempted snatch. Granted, it certainly crossed his mind, except for the fact that his wrists were bound to the seat.

Turning back to the leader, he searched his features, trying to figure out just where he’d been recruited. He was too well spoken and trained to be some thug pulled of the street. However, as perfect as his accent was, it wasn’t British. Not originally. There was another language hiding beneath those sharp vowels. Perhaps if he’d remained within Kingsman, then he’d be able to identify it. – Harry would know.

The passing thought of Harry brought the man and his fate back to Eggsy like a tidal wave crashing over him. Stealing his breath and threatening to drag him down into a dark abyss, and honestly he was more than willing to go. He wanted to be consumed by the pain and grief. He felt physically sick and couldn’t keep from heaving, his hands beginning to tremble.

They wouldn’t be apart for long, he told himself, in some ridiculously dramatic attempt at reassurance. Clearly he was going to meet a similar fate. Though what Eggsy couldn’t quite figure was why they hadn’t just killed him back at the villa. Then at least he would have met his maker with Harry right there at his side. Together. For eternity.

“If you’re gonna kill me anyway, why not do it back there?” He asked flatly.

The blond peeled open one eye. “It wouldn’t have looked very good for the Prince of Sweden to be found dead on a Greek island, in the arms of his older male lover, now. Would it?”

Eggsy stared, confused for a second, then everything slowly fell into place and his heart beat began to sky rocket. A mixture of anger, fear and disbelief taking root. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, what other explanation was there?

Was that why he hadn’t been asked to accompany them on their tour?

Had she planned this?

For how long?

“How did you know?” He asked shakily, still unable, or perhaps unwilling to believe his wife would plot his assassination. “Where I was?” he clarified.

The man in front of him opened both eyes and locked gazes with Eggsy, sitting up straight and leaning forward. – Though regrettably not close enough for Eggsy to gift him with a Glasgow kiss. “If you’re going to sneak off for a dirty weekend behind your wife’s back, perhaps you should make sure not to get photographed.” The man huffed, amused. “Social media, the scourge of cheating men everywhere.”

“I didn’t cheat.” Eggsy snapped defensively, “I mean, - I didn’t cheat, before. Nothing happened until last night. So why?” He sounded almost pleading.

The Leader shrugged, settling back into his seat with a smug smirk on his lips, and closing his eyes once more.

Eggsy gritted his teeth in frustration, mind whirling as he tried to put jagged pieces together. Nothing was making sense. Logically, his relationship with Harry would of course have put a target on his back, but… but they’d only just gotten together. Nothing had happened until last night, yet all this felt organised. This wasn’t a spur of the moment raid.

His mind tried to do the math. How long it would have taken for someone to realise a photo on social media was him. For it to get flagged and sent to Tilde’s people. For them to pass it on to his wife. For her to find someone to come all the way out here and kidnap him, and kill Harry. She couldn’t use official lines, like the army, not without drawing attention. She’d have to have found mercenaries. They’d have to put a plan together in order to shift suspicion away from the Royal house hold.

No, this most certainly not a rush job, which meant this wasn’t about him and Harry. This was all about getting rid of _him_. “Oh my God.” He gasped, sitting up, chest heaving as realisation crashed down on him. “Fucking hell. King Erik.” Opposite him, his kidnapper’s eyes flew open, wide and filled with surprise. “It was the King, wasn’t it?” Eggsy panted, his heart beating frantically in his chest. “He’s never liked me, and hated that I married his precious daughter. Fuck! – I know he still blames me for what happened during the drug crisis. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He kicked his heels against the under-seat, furious at himself. How could he have believe it was Tilde, even for a second? She’d never have gone to this extreme. “But why kill Harry!” He demanded of the man in front of him, eyes filling with angry tears. “You could have just kidnapped me and left him alone?”

“Perhaps he didn’t appreciate you screwing around on his daughter with a man. – Worse, a man old enough to be your grandfather.” The man sneered, the light amusement in his eyes hardening.

“Firstly, go fuck yourself!” Eggsy spat. Harry’s age didn’t matter. It never had. “Secondly, he couldn’t have known about Harry. This…” he tried to gesture around himself, “…is all too well organised. This was planned a while ago. Long before me and Harry… - That’s why he didn’t want me going with them. I was being set up.”

“You not as dumb as you look.” The leader said coldly. “He knew you’d flee back to London. Back to _him_.”

Eggsy frowned, staring at him. “So, Harry _was_ a target?” he gapped. The leader didn’t answer, simply staring at Eggsy with cold eyes and Eggsy’s stomach twisted in knots. “I don’t understand. Nothing happened. We weren’t….”

Except they were, weren’t they. It wasn’t as if the feelings had simply bloomed to life the second he’d stepped on the island. He’d loved Harry for years, and Tilde knew that. They never spoke of it, but she knew. Eggsy was sure it was why she’d become so possessive and insecure after he’d told her that Harry was alive, and in the months leading up to and following their wedding. It was why she was always so uncomfortable with Harry’s presence. – Had she confided in her father? Was that what led to the King going to such extremes? “Why didn’t he just demand I divorce her?” He muttered, mostly to himself.

“Destroying the illusion of the happy fairy-tale you and Tilde had created? Hardly.” The man replied matter-of-factly. “Much better for it all to be a tragic accident out of their control.”

Eggsy exhaled with understanding, “Kind of blown that, haven’t you? Leaving witnesses back there.”

The man smirked and Eggsy’s stomach twisted painfully. “But… If you were going to kill them, why… why the fake accents.”

The man rolled his eyes dramatically. “Perhaps I was wrong.” He muttered, “You _are_ stupid. - We’ll leave one witness, someone who can attest that the attackers were Middle Eastern.”

Eggsy sighed, “Leak that I’m missing, cause a storm, and then have me executed. Everyone mourns my tragic death, the King gets to keep up the charade of a happy marriage, and you help stoke the fires against rising Middle Eastern factions.”

The man shrugged nonchalantly. For the most part, Eggsy had to admit it was a good plan. A little dramatic and convoluted. The kind of fanciful plan Harry would have appreciated for its ridiculousness. – Of course, it would never work. Kingsman would be sure of that. Merlin and Roxy would stop at nothing to find the truth. – Regretfully, it would be too late for him, Harry and the others. But the truth will out. One day.

Eggsy lowered his eyes to stare at his hands, resigned finally to his fate. At least he and Harry would be together.

Eggsy’s eyes drifted closed, but he only had a second to relish the darkness before a gunshot had his eyes snapping open again. He was greeted with the sight of the blonde’s brains painting the window, his body slumping to the side, eyes closed. He hadn’t even seen it coming.

Eggsy snapped his head around to see Ali reaching for the door, yanking it open while pressing his weapon to the back of the pilots head. “If you wouldn’t mind, _Galahad_ , we don’t have all day.”

It took Eggsy a few seconds to react, too shocked by the sudden turn of events, but finally reality came crashing in and he inhaled sharply, moving to tug on his binding, only to find them cut. – At least as far as he was no longer bound to the seat. Struggling to his feet, he scrambled unsteadily over to the door, looking at the man in black with a warm smile. “What about Harry?”

The only reply he got was a hard _shove_ out of the chopper door. Eggsy’s training kicked in instantly, allowing him to hit the water with as little damage as possible. It hurt like hell however, as if being hit by a dumper truck.

Resurfacing, he gasped for air and moaned at the agony throughout his body, but at least he was alive. He flinched a few seconds later, as his saviour hit the water a few feet away. Above them the helicopter swerved off course and descended fast. It crashed into the water half a mile away, sending debris in all directions. It was a miracle he wasn’t hit.

Eggsy’s legs were killing him, as he fought to stay afloat. Turning his head, he stared at the wet face a few feet away. “What the fuck?” he yelled, “I thought you woz dead?”

The man turned to him with a bland look. “That was exactly the point?” he remarked, swimming over. Stopping in front of Eggsy, he pulled out his small knife and cut at the ties around Eggsy’s wrist, causing the young man to hiss as his mind registered the painful sting of the salt water against his abused flesh.

“What about Harry?” Eggsy spattered, heart pounding.

“He’ll be along in a little while.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and exhaled a relieved breath, “fank God.” When he opened them again, he met the older man’s eyes. “It’s great to have you alive, Percy.”

The man flinched at the bastardisation of his codename, as he always did. “I’m glad I could help.”

“Shit!” Eggsy exclaimed lightly, smirking at the man. “Roxy’s going to kill you!”

It was Percival’s turn to flinch.

They floated there in silence, just watching the morning sun dancing over the rippling ocean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I heartily apologise for the ridiculous kidnap/murder plot. When I started it, I was sure it all made sense. But when I came to type it up, I realised how stupid it all sounded, but I’d already started, so I had to press on. One of the problems with posting as you write, you can’t really change course, huh? Oh well. I hope it wasn’t too distracting and annoying.


	14. I'm A Marionette

_“Another fifty feet. You should see them soon.”_

Harry scanned the horizon, squinting at the sunlight bounced off the crystal blue ocean. Behind him Bill manned the vessel, following the coordinates Merlin had given to Harry. He knew the man had questions. The _whole_ family had questions no doubt, and honestly, Harry had no idea how he was going to tell them. – Assuming Sophie allowed him the chance. – He certainly wasn’t going to continue the lie of being an average boring bank manager, not after what he’d just done.

Two small blips on the water, drew Harry’s attention away from his worries about his family to focus solely on Eggsy. The boat swayed as Bill turned in the direction of the spots, while Harry hurried to the edge of the boat, fingers clenching tight around the ropes as he leant forward. “Eggsy!” he yelled, “Eggsy!”

“Ha-rry!”

The second they were close enough, Harry tossed over the life preserve, the ring landing only a few inches from Eggsy, thankfully. The other figure turned in the water and Harry inhaled sharply, eyes widening with shock. “Percival?”

“Arthur.” The man greeted with a small nod. “Pleasure to see you.”

Finally the boat sailed up beside the pain and Harry quickly hung over the side, Bill rushing to give him a hand. Eggsy swam nearer and grabbed Harry’s wrist with a wet slapping sound. Harry’s fingers tightened around the man’s flesh, causing Eggsy to wince, but he didn’t let go. With a groan of effort, Harry pulled Eggsy free of the water and up onto the deck.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, holding Eggsy’s shoulders as he scanned him, eyes fluttering frantically up and down the younger man’s body.

Eggsy stood there trembling, “I – I’m fine, Harry.”

“You’re in shock.”

Eggsy shook his head, “I’m just coming down from the adrenaline. It’s been a long time since I had to fight terrorists and jump out of a plane. I’ll be fine.” Harry exhaled an understanding breath, his hands moving to cradle Eggsy’s face. “I thought I’d lost you, _again_.” Eggsy muttered quietly, swallowing.

Harry smiled at him sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous, it’s my fault they came here. If anyone needs to apologise, it’s me.” Eggsy argued, but Harry didn’t want an apology, he was just glad the young man was alright. With that in mind, Harry pulled Eggsy into a relieved, thankful kiss.

They didn’t get to enjoy their reunion long, as Percival cleared his throat, waiting impatiently for them to separate before speaking. “As sickeningly romantic as this all is, we have pressing issue to attend to.”

Breaking apart, Harry turned to stare at his colleague. “I thought you were dead?” Harry said in reply.

Percival rolled his eyes, “I’m Kingsman, it takes more than an exploding house to get rid of me.” He stated plainly. “Now, can we get back to the mainland?”

“What about our things?” Eggsy asked, glancing questioningly up at Harry.

“I’m sure you’re friends…” Percival replied before Harry could say a word, glancing at Bill with a polite nod, “…will be able to send them on for you? We need to get back to London before this hits the news.”

“ _He’s right. I need you both back here ASAP_.” Merlin agreed with a hint of urgency. “ _We need to discuss what happened and what you want to do now_. _They’ll be a car waiting for you at the docks._ ”

Harry licked at his lips and sighed, “Very well. Bill, would you mind continuing onto the mainland?”

The man looked between them all with a mixture of confusion, curiosity and more than a hint of excitement. “You know I will be wanting an explanation for all this.” Bill laughed softly, heading back to the wheel.

“As soon as I’m able to.” Harry promised.

“What about the others?” Eggsy asked, as Bill turned them towards land. “Is everyone okay?”

Harry turned back to him, eyes heavy with sadness, “They’re alive. I doubt they’ll ever get over what happened.” He glanced over to Percival, who seemed to straighten defensively, before moving away towards the stern of the boat.

“That’s understandable. No doubt it brought back a lot of memories from V-Day.” Eggsy exhaled a shaky breath.

Harry tightened the hold he hadn’t realised he still had on the man, drawing him closer until Eggsy’s head was tucked beneath his chin and his arms were able to wrap around the man’s body. Harry didn’t care about how wet he was getting. He pressed his lips into Eggsy’s damp hair and kissed. “I – I had to shoot Cassandra.”

“What?” Gasped Eggsy, pulling away, eyes wide with horror.

“In the shoulder.” Harry clarified, “She’s fine. Or at least she will be.” He paused in his conversation with Eggsy, “Merlin?”

_“Yes, Harry.”_

“Could you organise for a doctor to meet us at the dock, my granddaughter is…”

_“What do you take me for? You forget I was a boy scout?”_

Harry chuckled softly, “My apologies.”

 _“Accepted. Now, for the sake of my own sanity, take off your glasses.”_ Merlin grumbled and Harry laughed, reaching up to tug the frames from his face, only pausing briefly when Merlin quickly added, “ _Oh, Harry, tell Eggsy I’m glad he’s alright and his welcome._ ”

“Will do.” With that, Harry removed the spectacles and folded down the arms to slide them into the pockets of his shorts, repeating Merlin’s message with a smile.

Eggsy huffed out a laugh, despite his worry over Harry’s granddaughter. “What happened with Cassandra?”

Harry sighed, “One of the men took her as hostage. He was using her as a shield. The only way I could get at him was through her.” He informed Eggsy regretfully.

Eggsy pressed his lips into a thin line. “At least it wasn’t serious.”

“Sophie would disagree. I…” Harry trailed off, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

Eggsy caught his gaze with a warm reassuring smile, his hand squeezing gently at Harry’s neck. “As soon as they’ve had time to process, and Cassandra is all patched up, they’ll see you did what you had to do.”

“I wish I had your optimism. I’m not sure Sophie will ever want to see me again.”

“You’re her dad. – One of her dads,” he said with a grin over at Bill. “She loves you. I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

Harry’s hand returned to cradle Eggsy’s jaw, his thumb sweeping softly over the man’s cheek. “I – Eggsy, I meant what I said.” He whispered. At Eggsy’s confused stare, Harry clarified, “I love _you_.” He felt Eggsy inhale sharply and smiled.

“Fuck Harry.” Eggsy breathed out in a rush. “I love you too.” Then before Harry had a chance to react, Eggsy surged up, capturing Harry’s mouth.

 

__(K)__

 

When they arrived at the docks, there was already a hum of activity. Police and rescue vehicles lining the quay. Tying up the boat, they piled out, attempting to avoid any questions. Luckily, Eggsy and Percival had borrowed some of Bill’s dry clothes, which made Harry smirk.

Stepping up onto the wooden pier, Harry and Eggsy bid their fair well to Bill, while Percival moved away to search for their car.

“Thanks,” Eggsy smiled warmly, holding out his hand. “We definitely owe you one.”

“It’s fine.” Bill replied, shaking Eggsy’s cold hand, “It’s probably the most excitement I’ve seen in years.” He chuckled, turning his eyes to Harry. “But I still want an explanation. – I have no doubt Sophie will too.” Bill added sombrely.

Harry inclined his head, “Just as soon as we have everything sorted out.” He promised, stretching out his hand to Bill. The man gripped it and pulled him into a hug. Harry relaxed into the embrace for a few seconds, before pulling away to fling his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders.

“Arthur, our car.” Percival said, heading back towards them with a smartly dressed Greek in a suit. “This is the doctor.”

Harry exhaled a sigh of relief. “Doctor.” He greeted in Greek, “This gentleman will take you back to Kalokairi with him. You’ve been informed of the situation.” The doctor nodded, then looked to Bill, who stared back at him with a grateful smile. “I’ll contact you in a few hours,” Harry assured, “to check in. Please tell Sophie I’m…” he trailed off once more, his throat tightening painfully.

Eggsy squeezed at Harry’s waist reassuringly, “Send Sophie _our_ apologies. As soon as everything is sorted, we’ll explain. Okay?”

Bill gave the pair a nod.

“Arthur, Galahad, we need to leave, before someone spots you.” Percival insisted.

“Have a safe journey.” Bill smiled affectionately. “It was a pleasure meeting you, your highness.” He chuckled.

Eggsy’s eyes widened, before he let out a hearty laugh. “I knew you knew.” He pointed his finger at the man.

“Gentleman.” Percival snapped impatiently. “We do not have time for sentimental goodbyes. We need to leave.”

Huffing out an annoyed grunt, Harry shot the agent a glare. “You’re forgetting who you are talking to, Percival.”

The man sobered, “My apologies, but we are on a tight schedule. Merlin made that _very_ clear. – And I’m sure the doctor is eager to see his patient.”

Making his point, Harry straightened, “Yes.” With a brief nod of farewell to Bill, Harry grabbed at Eggsy’s wrist and quickly followed a very frustrated Percival to the waiting taxi.

 

__(K)__

 

“Arthur. Galahad. Percival.” Merlin greeted as the men stepped off the private plane. “Welcome home. I’m glad t’see you all in one piece.”

“Thank you, Merlin. Now, would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?” Harry snapped, the stress of the last few hours weighing down on him.

Merlin, composed as always, gave his boss and old friend a slow once over, “Would you like to change before…”

“No!” Eggsy interrupted. “What the fuck is going on?”

Looking between the two men, Merlin exhaled a long sigh and inclined his head. “Shall we?” he turned on his heels and made his way back through the newly constructed hanger.

Merlin led them through the underground corridors and to the lifts. Once they were up into the main foyer of the manor house, most of which was still under renovation, they headed for the main dining room. Pushing open the double doors, Merlin stepped inside and waited.

Harry marched over to the head of the table, lowering himself into his seat and glanced over to where Eggsy stood uncertainly behind what would have been his own chair, if he hadn’t abandoned Kingsman to marry. With the toe of his shoe, Harry pushed at the large oak seat and smiled at the young man behind it. With a deep breath, Eggsy smiled back and yanked the chair further out before taking a hesitant seat.

“So?” Eggsy muttered, locking his gaze on Merlin.

Harry licked at his lips and turned to his second, “Continue.”

Merlin inclined his head. “Firstly, I’d like to apologise, Arthur, for what happened. I swear to you that it was never part of the plan that your family would be put in any danger.” He said with sincere regret, “I’ve had word from the doctor, your granddaughter is doing fine, and there has been no lasting damage.”

Harry exhaled a long relieved breath, starting slightly when a reassuring hand landed on his wrist, squeezing lightly. “Thank you.” He muttered to the tech wizard, then shot a grateful smile to Eggsy.

“So, what exactly _was_ the plan?” Eggsy said after a few silent seconds, turning to meet Merlin’s gaze.

Inhaling deeply, Merlin straightened and shifted into his more professional stance. “To get you away from your security detail and to somewhere secluded until we discovered the source of the threat on your life.”

“You didn’t know already?” Harry frowned.

Merlin shook his head, “I was only informed of the threat by Percival a few hours before Galahad arrived at the shop.”

“I ain’t Galahad no more, Merlin.” Eggsy sighed, slumping a little deeper into his seat.

The older man ignored Eggsy’s correction, continuing on. “Our plan,” he gestured to Percival, “was to ship you off somewhere safe, while Percival tried to weasel out information from the leader.”

“Which was all but impossible. The man trusted no one.”

Harry frowned at his colleague. “And how long have you been on this mission? And why wasn’t I informed?”

Merlin and Percival exchanged glances. “We had an opportunity to get someone inside the Golden Circle…”

“The Golden Circle?” Eggsy frowned, looking between the three men, “Poppy’s lot?”

Merlin said with a sigh, “Poppy Adams wasn’t the head of the Golden Circle, merely an asset. They are in fact a much larger group, who have many branches, all of them rotten to the core. We suspect they’ve infiltrated multiple world organisations, including _us_ and the Statesman.”

Both Harry and Eggsy’s eyes widened with surprise, then they frowned. “Whiskey.” They muttered together, gaining a regretful nod from Merlin.

“They approuched me years ago.” Percival confessed.

Harry inhaled sharply, staring at his colleague, “How long ago?”

Dropping his gaze, Percival exhaled a rush of air. “Just before my father put me forward. They made it sound…” he shook his head. “I was an angry rebellious twenty-four year old, who didn’t want the life my father planned for me. – I’d think you’d understand, Harry.”

“So you’ve been working against us for years?” Harry seethed furiously.

Percival met the man’s gaze, his back straightening, “I may have been angry at my father, Harry, but I’m no traitor.” He said sharply. “I told my father exactly what happened, and along with Merlin’s predecessor and Rupert Kenworth, we set about turning the tables.”

Eggsy’s eyes bulged, “Wait, are you saying you’ve been a double agent all this time?”

“Don’t you think that is something that should have been passed on?” Harry snapped.

“Passed on to?” Percival said slowly, “Chester? Neither Rupert nor my father trusted that man, quite rightly as it turned out. If they’d had their way, he’d have never made it to that seat.” He jerked his chin at the seat Harry currently occupied.

Harry stiffened at the mention of his predecessor. “If memory serves, it was your vote that swung it in his favour.”

“Because the Circle wanted it that way.”

Harry froze, eyes widening and heart beginning to thumb frantically. Rubbing his hand across his mouth, he shot to his feet, marching over to the large window to stare across the mansion grounds, only lately restored to their former glory. The house itself still had a long way to go before it was up to scratch.

“I’m sorry Harry.” Percival sighed.

“Double agents are dangerous creatures,” Harry muttered, “you can never be 100 percent sure whose side they’re actually on.”

“True.” The agent conceded.

Turning his head, Harry met the man’s gaze over his shoulder. “I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Percival inclined his head. “I don’t know if I can trust me.” He admitted, “I’ve done this for so long, Harry, there are days I don’t even remember which side I’m on anymore. – But then I think about James, and I ask myself what he’d do.”

There was a long moment of silence as the two men stared at one another. Eventually Merlin cleared his throat, drawing both men’s attention back to him. “Gentleman, I understand that these internal matters must be dealt with, but it needs to wait. We have little time to sort out what to do next.”

Harry turned fully to face Merlin, “Meaning?”

“Meaning,” Merlin sighed dramatically, “Decisions must be made.”

“What kind of decisions.” Eggsy frowned, straightening in his chair.

“You.” Merlin said flatly, “and you.” He looked over to Harry.

The pair frowned simultaneously, “What?”

Rolling his eyes, Merlin groaned, “While I’d love to play this game for the rest of the day, I have stuff to be getting on with, so…” he slowed his voice and moved closer to the table, meeting Eggsy’s gaze. “What do you want? Do you want to remain a prince and live in a palace like a Disney character, or do you want to be happy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? As always, feedback would be appreciated. Was the Golden Circle thing a bit much? I just think that Vaughn with many many things concerning the second movie. And, yay, Percy’s alive!!! :D


	15. Lovers (Live A Little Longer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this fic to go one this long.

“Are you alright?”

Eggsy’s gaze was fixed to the TV screen, watching with dark fascination as the news told the country how David Unwin, husband of Princess Tilde of Sweden, was missing after a reported incident in the Greek Islands. The newsreader informed the public, that’s he’d been vacationing there alone while his wife and father-in-law were on a state visit to China. That there had been reports in the early hours of an explosion twenty miles off the Greek coast, but no body had yet been found. It was only a matter of time before the news broken and Eggsy’s stomach was a twisted knot of anticipation.

_“Her royal highness is on her way back to Sweden.”_

Pressing his lips into a thin white line, Eggsy swallowed, jumping when a hand landed on his shoulder. His eyes snapped up to find Harry hovering over him, brown gaze filled with concern. “Uh?”

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line before asking quietly, “Having second thoughts?”

“Bit late.” Eggsy replied, glancing back to the screen as images of his and Tilde’s wedding filled the screen. They’d seemed so happy then, but as Eggsy stared at himself, he saw the cracks in the mask. The way his smile didn’t completely reach his eyes. The way his gaze kept travelling off to his right. – To Harry.

Harry’s hand vanished instantly, drawing Eggsy’s attention back to him. Harry’s whole posture became stiff and distant, and Eggsy could easily see the hurt and guilt printed across Harry’s already anxious features, causing his heart to clench. Leaping to his feet, he reached for Harry’s wrist, tugging his hand free of the grey slacks. “I’m not having second thoughts.” He said hurriedly, holding Harry’s large hand between both of his own. “At least not about us.”

Harry didn’t look convinced. “I’d understand. This has all happened so quickly.”

“Quickly?” Eggsy scoffed, taking a step closer. “We met five years ago, Harry. This has been anything _but_ quick.”

“You know what I mean.” Harry sighed wearily. “It’s only been forty-eight hours. We’ve been so caught up in a whirlwind that we haven’t really had time to consider what this would mean, and now it’s time to return to the real world. A world in which I’m old enough to be your grandfather and you’re about to lose your identity.”

“Firstly, it wasn’t _my_ identity.” He grumbled, “That,” he gestured to the TV with his hand, “is David Unwin, tailor. That was never me, it was who they wanted me to be.”

“Still.” Harry sighed.

Eggsy shook his head, “No.” Exhaling a long sigh, Eggsy dropped his gaze to Harry’s hand, watching as his thumb played over the loose flesh. “Can I tell you something? I never even admit it to myself until now,” he looked up, meeting Harry’s curious eyes. “It kinda always felt like I was on a mission, and I was just waiting for it to end so I could come back home. How awful is that?”

Harry let out a long breath and reached for the young man, cupping his jaw comfortingly, before pulling him into an embrace.

“What I meant, was that I regret the pain this is all going to cause Tilde. I never meant to hurt her.”

“I know.” Harry whispered, his lips against the young man’s hair.

Eggsy closed his eyes and melted into Harry’s arms, the sound of Harry’s steady heartbeat thumping against his ear. He hadn’t felt so at peace in his life. “Also, I don’t care how old you are.” He muttered quietly, snugging his cheek against Harry’s firm chest. “I never have. – Besides, if all grandad’s fuck like you,” he drew back, looking up with a smirk, “people don’t know what they’re missing.” He winked before surging up to capture Harry’s mouth.

Reaching between them, Eggsy began to unfasten the horrendous shirt Harry, for some unthinkable reason, was still wearing. It fell open, exposing Harry’s warm slightly tanned flesh. Breaking the kiss, Eggsy leant back and slowly dragged his hands down from Harry’s neck, each palm stroking over the man’s nipples. Their small hardened peaks tickling each hand.

Eggsy met Harry's heavy gaze, his own lust mirrored back to him. Harry reached for Eggsy's hips, tugging him closer and staring down into Eggsy's eyes. You understand what this will mean for your future?” Harry muttered.

" _Our_ future." Eggsy easily corrected, "And yes."

"You won't be able to simply jump back into missions."

"I know Harry. And let’s face it, I could do with some time to readjust. I need to retrain. Merlin's got it all worked out."

"You can't be seen in London, with you mum and sister.”

Finally Eggsy dropped his eyes and stared instead at the expanse of Harry’s bare chest. "I know." He whispered regretfully, "But Merlin seems to think it'll only take a year or so. Enough time for everyone to find themselves a new pin up." He smirked at the last bit.

Harry sighed, lifting his hand to cradle Eggsy's jaw, his thumb stroking the morning’s rough growth. "I'll admit, I'm not eager for you to return to the battlefield just yet." He confessed quietly.

Eggsy smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, arms snaking beneath the fabric of his shirt to wrap Harry in a tight hug. "I love you." He whispered between kisses. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of finally saying those words. Harry muttered the words back as best he could with their lips moving together.

They stood there, slowly kissing, holding each other until the heat between them grew into a raging fire, then Eggsy dragged his lips away and down to gently nip and suck at Harry's throat, his hands roaming once more.

"Eggsy." Harry groaned, his fingers fisting in the younger man's hair.

Smiling against Harry's throat, Eggsy dragged his palm down Harry's front to grope at the man's growing erection, causing his lover to release a throaty sound of pleasure. Massaging the length through the layers of cloth, Eggsy began to trail the tip of his tongue down to Harry's right nipple, swirling seductively around the small bud before taking it between his lips and sucking. He felt Harry's cock twitch in his hand and tugged at the nipple with his teeth.

"Fuck." Harry moaned, his grip tightening in the younger man's hair.

Desperately, Eggsy fumbled with Harry's fly, fingers itching to touch the blazing velvet hardness of Harry's cock. He let out his own broken groan when the mission was accomplished; his fingers curling around the hot length. He gave a few rough tugs, before lifting his head to meet the man's heavy gaze. "Harry," he breathed, licking his lips. "I..."

 _"News just in."_ Interrupted the BBC newsreader, catching both men's attention. " _A body has been recovered from the crash site, and while it has yet to be confirmed by palace officials, it is believed to be that of His Royal Highness, David Unwin.”_

Eggsy stared at the screen, his fingers going slack around Harry's cock. "Point of no return." he muttered, eyes fixed on the TV screen as footage of himself and Tilde played on a loop.

Eggsy startled slightly as warm fingers encircled his wrist, easily prying his hand from Harry's length. His head snapped back around to stare up at the older man with confusion. "Harry?"

Shaking his head, Harry raised Eggsy's palm to his lips, pressing a kiss to the warm flesh. "Later." He whispered, his eyes apologetically locked with Eggsy's. Then they flickered to the TV with a wary sigh. "Right now, I have to visit with your mother." He inhaled deeply and dropped Eggsy's hand, tucking himself away and straightening his clothes, "She's going to hate me. More than she did before."

"She doesn’t hate you." At Harry's disbelieving brow, Eggsy sighed, "She don't. She might not like you very much, but it ain't hate."

"It will be after this." Harry said solemnly, "First I deliver the news of her husband's death, now her son's..."

"I ain't dead Harry." Eggsy reminded him, "This ain't the same."

"I sincerely doubt Michelle will see it that way."

Eggsy smiled softly and stepped closer, his hands trailing down Harry's chest, "You could always let Merlin deal with it." He said huskily. "You stay here with me. After all, they're a couple now." He added a touch bitterly. Still angry at not being told.

That brow was back, "Is that really what you want?"

Eggsy shrugged, "What I want is to do it myself, but we don't always get what we want."

Harry smiled, lowering his mouth until his lips brushed lightly against Eggsy's, making the younger man moan. "And sometimes we do." He whispered, "But _not_ today." He straightened, drawing away. Much to Eggsy's frustration. "I owe this to her, and you." He muttered softly, reaching out to cradle Eggsy's jaw, his thumb rubbing gently.

"Harry..." Eggsy began, only to cut off.

"Besides, if anyone is watching, it would seem odd that I didn't attend to your mother."

Eggsy huffed out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Fine." Stepping back, he dropped down onto the arm of the sofa. "So what am I meant to do while you're gallivanting around London?"

"Relax.” Harry smiled, stepping into Eggsy's personal space and carding his long fingers through Eggsy's hair. "Read? Watch TV? Go for a run? Use the gym?" He leant forward, lips brushing against the shell of Eggsy's ear as he whispered seductively, "Have a wank?"

Eggsy groan deep in his throat and grabbed Harry's neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Slowly they fell back onto the sofa. With Harry stretched out over him, Eggsy let go of all the stresses of the last few hours. He threaded his fingers through Harry's soft brown hair, curling them at the nape, while lifting his knee to rest his foot on the arm of the couch, which he then used as leverage to thrust.

Harry let out a filthy moan, which went straight down Eggsy's spine to his cock. With one hand still buried in the older man's hair, he let his other hand slid to grope at Harry's trousers, squeezing his firm arse. They both let out a shaky moan as Harry's snapped his hips forward.

"Fuck me." Neither of them was sure if Eggsy’s exclamation was that of surprise or if he was begging.

Whichever it was, he was about to be sorely disappointed when a knock sounded of the bedroom door.

Harry lifted his weight off Eggsy, smiling down at him apologetically, his lips red and swollen. "I'll be right with you, Merlin." Harry called over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Eggsy's. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised huskily, "and we'll pick up where we've left off."

Letting out a frustrated groan, Eggsy reluctantly let go of Harry's hair and let his hand fall away from the man's arse. "Tell mum I love her, and I'm sorry."

Harry pressed a brief kiss to Eggsy's lips and then his nose, "It'll be fine. I swear."

Eggsy wished he could believe that. Once Harry had clambered off him, Eggsy pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched as Harry fixed his clothes. Eggsy couldn't help but grin wickedly at the sight of Harry’s untamed cock tenting his trousers. "Sure you don't want me to deal with that first?" He nodded to Harry's crotch.

The look on the older man's face told Eggsy that he desperately wanted to take him up on that offer, but knew he couldn't. "We'll have all the time in the world once everything is sorted."

With another sigh, Eggsy nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

Harry inclined his head before making his way to the door, pausing with his hand of the knob. But instead of opening it, Harry looked back at Eggsy, then suddenly marched back to him and delivered a heart stopping kiss. "I love you." He muttered when he pulled reluctantly away.

Eggsy grinned, face glowing with happiness, "I love you too."

Another knock was accompanied by an impatient Merlin demanding that Harry move his fuckin arse. Both men laughed as Harry repeated his promise of sex later and hurried to the door. He vanished through and Eggsy couldn't help the anxious feeling that came over him at being parted from Harry again. It would pass, he knew. - Or at least he hoped it would. He most definitely didn't want to become one of those clingy partners.

The television once again caught his attention. The screen filling with footage of his wife as she hurriedly climbed into a black car, ignoring the press around her. She was wearing sunglasses, which seemed ridiculous considering it was night where she was, but it was obviously to conceal the redness of her eyes. - Assuming it wasn't all an act.

Eggsy still wasn’t 100% sure she hadn't been working with her father to bump him off. It would certainly be less humiliating than a public divorce. Especially when there were people who would happily say I told you so. -- Also, he doubted she'd want the added humiliation when it came out that the reason their marriage had failed was because he was in love with another man. A _much_ older man.

He tried to convince himself he was just jumping to conclusions, that there was no evidence that she was part of the plot. That he knew, he was positive she loved him. - Which only managed to make him feel like a complete fucking bastard, - but his mind seemed determined to keep playing his doubts and fears over and over until he was practically going insane.

With that in mind, Eggsy decided that his best option was to distract himself. Getting to his feet, he marched to the door. He'd take Harry's advice and go to the gym. Work off the tension, as well as the sexual frustration. Of course if that didn't work, he'd be back in the room, bashing one out.

 

__(K)__

 

Sweat rolled down his back and dripped from his hair, his chest heaving as he delivered blow after blow to the punching back. He couldn't believe just how out of shape he'd actually become.

"You look pretty good for a dead guy."

Eggsy delivered another punch to the bag before turning to regard the familiar female voice. "Hey." He smiled softly, "How are you doing?"

Roxy’s eyes were rimmed with red, indicating she'd spoken to her uncle. Moving slowly across the gym, she positioned herself behind the punching bag, grabbing at the battered leather. "Well, my uncle just returned from the dead." She muttered, "Oh, and he's secretly been working as a double agent. I'm feeling fucking peachy, thanks for asking."

Eggsy watched the pain play over his friends face, "I'm sorry Roxy. Really." He reached past the bag to rest his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine." She sighed dismissively, "It’s not as if we weren't taught to expect the unexpected.”

"I don't fink this was exactly what Merlin meant."

Roxy lowered her head, resting it on the bag, "I could really use a drink and a fuck."

Eggsy laughed, stepping around to fling his arm around her shoulders, "Well love, if you come back t'my room, I can definitely help you with the first part, but I don't fink Harry would appreciate the second."

With a watery smile, Roxy lifted her eyes to meet his, "Congratulations on that by the way. About fucking time."

"Uh?"

"Oh come on Eggsy. It's been obvious for years that you were in love with Harry." She grinned shakily, "Why do you think I was so anxious about you marrying Tilde?"

"Honestly, love, I thought you were jealous." He shrugged as they exited the gym.

The corner of Roxy's lips curled up, "Of her, or you?" She asked.

Eggsy stared at her, "Me of course." He snorted, "She's much more in your league than mine." he chuckled, and Roxy stared up at him.

“Self-deprecation doesn’t suit you, Eggsy.” She scolded angrily.

Eggsy felt heat flood his face, heart skipping a beat. Roxy was as much his champion as Harry, and he didn’t think he could have asked for a better best friend. Once they drew to a halt outside the lifts, he pulled her into a tight hug, “I love you, Rox.”

“Uh,” She stammered, surprised by the heartfelt endearment, “I love you too Eggsy.” Roxy whispered into his shoulder, squeezing him back tight, “I’ll love you even more when you get me pissed.”

Laughing, Eggsy released her, just as the doors opened, “My lady?” he smiled brightly, eyes still rimming with unshed tears. Bowing low, he waved his arm at the empty lift.

Roxy snorted, delivering a punch to his shoulder as she stepped past him.

“Ow, that weren’t very lady-like, _Lancelot_.” Eggsy scolded laughingly, rubbing at his shoulder as he stepped in after her and hit the button.

 

__(K)__

 

“Wait, what?” Roxy laughed, tears brimming his eyes as the crystal cut glass hung from her fingers. “Was he any good?”

Eggsy lounged lazily against the sofa, his own empty glass resting on his stomach. They’d been throwing back drinks for almost an hour now, and had somehow managed to circle back from Alistair to Eggsy’s surprise vacation on Kalokairi, after Roxy had almost cried her heart out over her uncle’s fake death and possible betrayal of Kingsman. Turning his head, he met her eyes with a bright grin, he’d gone through everything once already, but he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of talking about Harry. “He was _amazing_.” He grinned, “Maybe I can get him to give you a demonstration.”

Roxy’s head rolled back against the seat cushion of the armchair, her laughter ringing around the room, “Oh God, yes please.”

They were still laughing their heads off when the door opened. Eggsy’s head snapped around to see Harry stood a few feet away, brow raised in quizzical amusement. “ _Harry_!” Eggsy cheered, struggling to sit up.

“Having fun?” Harry smiled, looking between the two young people.

“Sing.” Eggsy demanded.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I was telling Roxy all about you singin’, but I don’t fink she believes me. So sing for us.” He waved his hands encouragingly, “Sing t’me baby.” He winked drunkenly, starting to hum Waterloo.

Harry stared at him silently, the corner of his lip quirking, “Lancelot…”

“ _Roxy_.” Eggsy interrupted, “We’re off duty, Harry, and she’s me best mate, you can’t be calling her Lancelot…” he said the name in his posh voice, lifting his nose into the air. “…when she’s hangin’ out at our place.”

“Our place?” Harry smirked, his right brow quirking a little higher. At Eggsy’s slightly nervous look, Harry turned his gaze, “You’re quite right. Apologies Roxanne,” He nodded, “How are you?”

Eggsy grinned as Roxy struggled unsteadily to her feet. “Better than him.” She huffed out a laugh, “It would seem estate boys can’t hold their liquor. I’m rather disappointed.” She shot Eggsy a disenchanted look. “I think I should be leaving.” Harry stepped forward and offered her a helping hand, “Thank you Arth…”

“ _Harry_.” Eggsy scolded, rolling his eyes.

Shooting her friend a hard look, she forced a smile, “ _Harry_. – I’ll be going now.” She stumbled forward.

“But he ain’t sang to you yet! C’mon Harry.”

“I see you later Eggsy.” Roxy sighed, rolling her eyes, “Good evening Arth…. _Harry_.” She quickly corrected at Eggsy’s dissatisfied grunt.

“Good evening, Roxanne.” Harry smiled, reaching forward to tug the crystal glass from her hand, “I assume you’ll only be going to your room.”

Roxy stared at her suddenly empty hand with confusion, then looked up at her boss sheepishly, “Uh, I’ll be fine, sir…”

“Harry!” Eggsy growled, rolling off the sofa with a thump, causing the pair to look over in concern.

“I’m only going down the corridor.” She informed him, shaking her head at a drunken Eggsy as the young man got to his feet, “Besides, I think you have your hands full with him.” She chuckled, “Goodnight Harry, Goodnight Eggsy.”

Eggsy turned, swaying slightly, “Night Rox.” He grinned brightly over at her, “Harry can serenade you tomorrow.”

“I will not.” Harry dismissed with a warm smile and a roll of his eyes.

“But…”

The click of the door echoed, indicating that Roxy had escaped before anything more could be said, leaving the two men alone. Harry shook his head, his eyes scanning the small pile of empty bottles on the coffee table.

“Is this how you’ve spent your afternoon?”

Eggsy looked down at them with a shrug, “Not _all_ afternoon.” He insisted, looking back to Harry, “I went to the gym, but then Rox turned up and she woz upset about Percy, so I brought her here for a drink. I guess we got a bit carried away.”

“A bit.” Harry huffed, amused and shaking his head. “Did you raid _all_ the rooms?”

Eggsy grinned cheekily. “Might have.”

“At least you didn’t touch Merlin’s scotch.”

“We wanted to get drunk, not killed.” Eggsy grunted, stumbling over to Harry. “How woz mum?”

“Angry.” Harry said flatly, reaching out to pull Eggsy closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, “upset. Merlin took the brunt of it.”

“Bet she’s pissed at me?” Eggsy muttered, lowering his eyes to stare at Harry’s shirt front, his hands stroking at his flanks.

Lifting his hand to Eggsy’s jaw, Harry swept his thumb back and forth, “Of course not. I feel most of her anger is reserved for your father-in-law.”

“You told her _everything_?” Eggsy gasped, brows pinching.

“I had little choice, considering we need her.” He sighed regretfully. “It was either tell her everything, or allow her to believe you’d actually died, and none of us wanted that. Did we?”

“So what now?” Eggsy asked somewhat distractedly, as his fingers subtly tugged at the white shirt Harry had changed into, sometime after leaving him earlier that day.

“Well,” Harry sighed, “You’re mother and Merlin are on their way to Greece to identify your body.”

“What?”

“Someone has to, and she’s the best person for the job. - It’s not as if we can have your…wife do it.”

Eggsy dropped his gaze once more, the guilt resurfacing. “Shit. God, and she agreed to that?” he shook his head, disbelieving. “What is she…says something? Slips up I mean. Tilde and her father are probably going to be there soon, and…”

“That’s why Merlin is with her.” Harry muttered softly, “And that is precisely why we spent most of the afternoon schooling her on the script. It’ll be fine. Merlin has this all planned out.”

Eggsy exhaled, his head dropping to rest on Harry’s sternum. “Right, of course.” He muttered weakly.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked cautiously, lifting his hand to stroke through Eggsy’s hair, “I know we’ve already discussed… but if you’ve cha…”

“I’m not changing my mine Harry.” Eggsy snapped, raising his head back to stare angrily at the older man, “So please, stop fucking asking. I’m beginning to fink you don’t want…”

Before the words were even fully formed, Harry was shaking his head and pulling Eggsy into a hot insistent kiss. Harry’s palms warm against the sides of his face. When he pulled away, Harry’s eyes flickered around Eggsy’s features, “I just find it hard to believe that you’d give up a young beautiful woman, and the prospect of a family, for an old sod like me.”

Shaking his head, Eggsy tugging him in for another brief kiss, then sighed, “Well you better fuckin’ start believin’ it, Love, ‘cause I ain’t goin’ nowhere. – Now, didn’t you promise t’fuck me till I screamed?”


	16. That's Me

Harry lounged in bed, the soft sound of Eggsy’s gentle breathing a whisper in the silent room. He stared down at his young lover and felt his heart swell. The worry line that had decorated Eggsy's face since they'd woken that morning, - the previous morning now, - were faded with sleep, making Eggsy look even younger, which should probably have made him feel anxious. Driving home once again the difference in their ages. This time however, Harry couldn't bring himself to care a single jot.

Reaching out, Harry gently brushed at the hair that had fallen limply over Eggsy's forehead, before stroking his finger softly down the other man’s cheek. He still couldn't quite believe he got to have this. That this beautiful _young_ man would choose him. Harry kept expecting to wake up.

Eggsy let out a light moan and shifted forward, hands seeking out the naked flesh of Harry's hip as he shuffled closer.

"Shhh." Harry whispered, not wishing to wake him.

"If yer didn't want t'wake me, you shouldn't have touched me." Eggsy muttered, eyes still closed as his hand skimmed over Harry's hip and round to his ass.

"I couldn't resist." Harry replied quietly.

The sun was barely up and the room was filled with a dim greyish light. Eggsy gave Harry’s behind a squeeze as he pulled him closer. Both of them let out a small whimper as their dicks brushed tantalisingly together. Eggsy threw his leg up over Harry's thigh, causing the sheets to slip a little more over the side of the bed. Harry smiled when Eggsy lifted his face, silently pleading for Harry’s kiss, only to moan out his frustration when all Harry would gift him with was a brief peck.

Cracking open one eye, Eggsy managed to glower at him. Shaking his head, Harry muttered, "With what you drank last night? I'd rather not."

Eggsy huffed, "Spoil sport. I fink it’s the least you could do after not keepin' your promise." He rolled onto his back and gave a long languid stretch.

Harry lifted a brow, scandalized, "I think you'll find, that I was perfectly ready to keep said promise, right up until you passed out - drunk."

Eggsy shot him an embarrassed look, cheeks going a little red. "I didn't fink I drank that much."

Leaning up onto his right elbow, Harry glanced over at the coffee table, still covered in empty bottles, "Perhaps if you hadn't pilfered Gawain's special Russian vodka." He commented flatly. "That stuff is deadly. Merlin says it could strip paint."

Eggsy moaned, "Guess I should count my blessings then, that I haven't got a hangover."

Harry smirked down at him, "Shame," he whispered, moving closer still and slipping his hand beneath the sheets to trail down Eggsy's abdomen, "because I know an excellent hangover cure."

Eggsy turned to meet Harry's gaze, so much joy and mischief in his eyes it made Harry’s stomach do somersaults. "Shame that." Eggsy replied softly, tilting his hips up when Harry's questing fingers trailed through the coarse hair.

Harry grinned and rolled away, causing Eggsy to groan and swear, "Fuck Harry, don't fuckin' tease."

Harry chuckled lightly and reached for the abandoned bottle of lube he'd left on the nightstand the previous night, when he'd turned back after retrieving it to find Eggsy happily snoring away.

With his back turned, he flipped the cap and quickly coated two of his fingers, small droplets spilling over to land on the carpet. He then set the bottle haphazardly on the bedside cabinet and turned back, using his foot to tug off the sheet, exposing Eggsy's gorgeous young body to his hungry gaze.

Eggsy watched him move closer with a satisfied grin and lifted his right knee before letting it fall to the side. Harry teasingly trailed his wet fingers along the underside of Eggsy's cock as it rested against his stomach. Once again, Harry smiled and lent forward, pressing a chaste kiss to the other man's lips. As Harry's fingers slid down, seeking out his entrance, he lowered his head to press his open mouth to Eggsy’s left nipple, swirling his tongue around it while his finger did the same between the man’s cheeks.

Eggsy moaned loudly and rolled his head back against the pillow, eyelids falling closed. He teased at Eggsy's nipple, flickering the tip of his tongue over it, tugging at it lightly with his teeth, all the while working his finger cautiously in. It took a few minutes, during which Harry had moved from one nipple to the other, then he sucked gently at Eggsy's throat. Eventually, Harry was thrusting three fingers deep while decorating the man’s neck in dark reddened marks, his own cock leaking pre-cum along the young man's thigh.

Eggsy's rough voice filled the room with a chorus of moans and expletives. Reluctantly, Harry pulled his fingers free and shifted up onto his knees, crawling between Eggsy's inviting thighs. "It's been a while since I've done this." He reminded, reaching over for the lube and the comdom; also abandoned the previous evening. "I 'm out of practice."

Eggsy grinned up at him, a blissful expression on his face. "There's nothing you ain't perfect at Harry."

"I can think of a few things." He muttered, rolling on the condom and smearing it with lube.

Eggsy opened his eyes and fixed Harry with a challenging stare, then planted his feet on the mattress, "Let's find out?”

Harry exhaled, the corner of his lip curling. Shifting forward on his knees, cock in hand. Eggsy watched with heavy eyelids as Harry pushed the head against his loosened hole. "Fuck, yes Harry." He groaned, unable to keep from tilting his hips, silently begging for more.

Harry felt his head begin to spin as his cock was swallowed up, inch by glorious inch. Sweat peppered his back as he strained to keep from simply just slamming straight into his young lover.

After what seemed like a lifetime of patient endurance, Harry balls connected with Eggsy’s arse, and both men let out a sigh of satisfaction. Harry fell forward, supporting his weight either side of Eggsy's head and lowered his mouth to the young man's, all apprehension concerning his foul morning breath forgotten. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, fingers carding up through the man's hair as he devoured Harry's mouth with vigour.

When Eggsy tightened his internal walls, Harry knew the young man was growing impatient. Drawing back just a little, Harry delivered a short jerk of his hips, unwilling to give up Eggsy's mouth just yet.

After a couple of shallow thrusts, Eggsy broke the kiss with a frustrated groan, "C'mon Harry." He grunted , " _Fuck_ me."

Holding Eggsy's gaze, Harry drew back his hips before driving forward, sending his cock deep and causing Eggsy to let out a somewhat surprised yelp. The man's nails biting into Harry's shoulders.

With the pace set, Harry focused on keeping the promise given back on Kalakari. His hips snapped relentlessly. Harry reached for Eggsy's thigh, firstly hiking it up to his hip, before lifting it to hook it over his shoulder, altering the angle so as to better deliver his cock. By the time Eggsy was withering and yelling, Harry was pounding at his prostate more often than not.

Eggsy's whole body was flushed red. His own cock swelling with the need to release, pre-cum pearling on the head. When Eggsy reached down to take his member in hand, Harry caught his wrist, holding it captive against the older man's thigh as he delivered punishing thrust after punishing thrust.

"Harry." Eggsy whimpered, trying to tug his hand free.

"Trust me." Harry panted, "You can do thi..."

Harry was cut off by Eggsy's walls closing tightly around hid still moving cock. Eggsy's back arched off the bed as he shot ropes of cum across his stomach and chest, some even managing to land on his chin. The yell that filled the room almost sounded pained. So much so that before Eggsy could fully stop coming, the bedroom door flew open with a crash as two armed figures burst in.

Eggsy was too wrung out to give a shit, but Harry's head snapped around to meet the concerned and somewhat horrified looks of two knights.

"If you wouldn't mind fucking off, gentleman."

The pair, Gawain and Kay, stammered over their words as they fought to exit as quickly as possible, faces red with embarrassment. Though Harry didn't miss the intrigued look on Gawain’s face as they pulled the door closed.

With Eggsy’s body limp beneath him, chest heaving as he fought to recapture his breath, discomfort written across his features, and with his own climax interrupted, Harry withdrew and collapsed down beside Eggsy's prone, sweat covered body.

"Fuck Harry." Eggsy sighed breathlessly with satisfaction. Then he turned his head, eyelids still heavy as his gaze travelled down to Harry's aching cock. "You did it again," he moaned, "You let me come first.”

“Always.” Licking at his lips, Harry rolled over, "Besides, I was somewhat distracted by Gawain and Kay bursting in."

Eggsy's eyes widened, "What?"

"It seems they were under the impression someone was in trouble." Harry chuckled, grinning smugly. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, this is getting rather uncomfortable."

With his hand on Eggsy's shoulder, he forced the young man over onto his side and shifted up behind him.

"Harry?"

Harry pressed a kiss to his neck while positioning Eggsy's thighs together. Eggsy twisted his head, capturing Harry's lips in a gentle kiss as the older man tugged off the condom, and slid his cock between Eggsy’s thighs.

This time Harry took his time, lazily fucking into the gap. The head if his cock jostling Eggsy's balls with each thrust, causing the young man to moan. Eggsy lay there, in Harry’s arms, his palm squeezing at Harry’s thigh.

"Hmm." Eggsy moaned, his head resting back against Harry's shoulder while Harry's arm lay slung over him.

Harry panted butterfly kisses across Eggsy's neck and shoulders as he chased his orgasm. When it finally hit, it was no less explosive than it would have been, had they not been interrupted. His cum coated Eggsy’s thighs and the bedding beneath him.

With a sigh, and a final kiss to Eggsy's neck, Harry rolled onto his back, panting. Less than a second later, Eggsy was snuggling into his side, head on his shoulder and arm across his chest, fingers drawing aimlessly over Harry's sweaty skin.

"Have you called Sophie yet?" Eggsy asked quietly.

"I've been awake little over an hour." Harry said in reply, his fingers trailing across his lovers back.

Tilting his head, Eggsy quirked his brow, "You could have called her last night, once I passed out." He reasoned.

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line and stared blankly at the ceiling. The fact was, he'd considered making the call, but he wasn't sure what he'd say, or how he'd handle it if Sophie refused to speak to him. As it stood, Harry could pretend nothing had changed. That in his daughters eyes, he was plain old Harry Bright, bank manager.

"She'll understand once you explain."

"Explain what exactly? How i lied to her for over a decade?" He grunted .

Pushing himself up, Eggsy stared down at Harry, "For starters." Rolling away, he slid from the bed, "I'm gonna grab a shower."

As Eggsy made his way to the en-suite, bare arse a tantalising sight, Harry sat up. "And if she refuses to talk to me?"

"You keep trying." Eggsy said just before vanishing into the bathroom.

Harry exhaled a long sigh and stared down at his lap, debating with himself, until finally he reached over for his mobile. His focus then switched to the black screen, his own reflection staring up at him. He knew Eggsy was right, he owed Sophie an explanation, and the sooner the better. The longer he left it, the harder it would be.

Swallowing thickly, Harry opened his phone and scrolled to his daughter's number. The ringing echoed from the speaker and Harry lifted it to his ear, heart racing as he impatiently waited to hear the familiar voice.

When there was no answer after a dozen rings, Harry lowered the phone, his thumb hovering over the call button, but then he heard it. Her voice, and his stomach flipped as he hurriedly returned the mobile to his ear. "Sophie?" He asked shakily.

There was silence, and Harry prepared to accept the loss of his only family, when the line failed to go dead, and with the soft sound of breathing on the other end, Harry felt hope swell in his chest. Licking his lips nervously, Harry shuffled to the edge of the bed and pressed his toes reassuringly into the thick burgundy carpet. "Sophie," he began again, "I'm so sorry." His heart beat painfully behind his ribs, "I never should have..."

 _"Lied?"_ Sophie finished, her voice quiet but hard, still filled with anger and hurt.

Harry winced and closed his eyes, inhaling slowly through his nose. "I could tell you it’s part of the job, that it's the rules, and it would be the truth," Harry muttered, scrubbing his hand down his face, "But, it's only half the truth." Sliding off the bed, Harry reached for his robe on the chair and fumbled to shrug into with only one free hand. He tied the belt single handedly while padding over to the window, suddenly in desperate need of fresh air.

Dropping the silk belt, Harry unlocked the French windows and stepped out onto the balcony, filling his lungs with early morning air.

 _"So what's the other half?"_ Sophie asked quietly.

Slipping his empty hand into the pocket of his robe, Harry replied, "The fact is, I liked being Harry Bright." He admitted, "I liked having somewhere to go were I could be myself."

 _"Except you weren't yourself."_ Sophie snapped.

"I was more myself as Bright than I've ever been as Hart." Harry confessed, "This job changes people, it changed _me_. When I'm with you and Cassandra, and the others, I'm free of the darkness that comes with being a...with what I do. "

_"And what do you do?"_

Harry inhaled deeply, "I think you know." Sophie huffed out an irritated breath and Harry heard movement on the other end of the line. "I... I do what needs to be done to protect the world." Harry said flatly, unwilling to say it over the phone.

There was a long silence and Harry listened to the subtle sound of movements in the background on Sophie's end, while watching figures jogging around the track off in the distance.

Licking at his lips, Harry quietly asked, "How is Cassandra?" He knew there hadn't been any serious damage to his granddaughter, both because the doctor Merlin had organized had already contacted him, _and_ because he was a professional marksman. He wouldn't have taken the shot in the first place unless he'd been sure it was safe.

 _"She's fine."_ Sophie replied tightly _. "Sleeping off the pain. We're waiting to talk to the doctor."_

"You understand I had no choice," Harry pleaded, "If I hadn't shot her, he would have taken her with him and then..."

 _"I know."_ Sophie snapped, cutting him off. _"Doesn't mean I like it, or that I..."_

Harry closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath, leaning heavily on the balcony wall. He knew what she was going to say. That she couldn't forgive him. "I... - I'll never forgive myself either. Especially as I was the reason they came to the island anyway."

 _"I thought they came for Eggsy!"_ The way she said his name instantly told Harry she was pissed at the other man too.

“It's a long story." Harry whispered.

There was the sound of moving furniture before Sophie said, _"Bill said he's... - He told me who Eggsy is."_

"Alright." Was all Harry could think to say.

_"The news is saying..."_

The fact that her voice sounded genuinely concerned, gave Harry a smidgen of hope. "He's fine. Just ignore whatever you hear. But... But Sophie, no one can know. It's part of that long story I hope you'll allow me to tell you face to face, but until then, no one can know - _anything_."

The seriousness of the situation must have been obvious in his tone, because Sophie instantly agreed. _"Of course."_ She fell silent for a long few seconds and Harry just listened to his daughter breathing down the line.

"Sophie?" Harry said softly when the silence just became too stifling.

_"Yes."_

"Will you let me explain? Face to face."

There was another quiet few seconds before Sophie exhaled a long breath, _"Yes, Harry."_

He exhaled in a rush, and found himself slumping forward, tears pooling in his eyes. When he spoke again, he couldn't stop his voice from breaking. "Thank you."

_"You're still one of my dads, Harry, and I love you."_

"God, I love you too. So much." Harry replied thickly against the lump in his throat, relieved tears spilling over.

_"I have to go, now. Doctor's coming to check on Cassie."_

_"Is everything...?"_

"It's just to check on the stitches and talk to us."

"Can I call later, to find out how Cassandra is?" He asked nervously, "Maybe - talk to her. If she wants to."

_"Won't you be - busy?"_

"No." Harry answered quickly.

_"Okay then. I'll speak to you later Harry."_

"Thank you Sophie." He said one final time before the line went dead.

"Well, that sounded like it went alright."

Turning, Harry regarded Eggsy. The morning sunlight highlighting the blonde strands in his wet hair and beautiful aqua eyes. He stood there in a pair of Kingsman tracksuit bottoms, his damp towel hanging around his neck, its ends resting against the flushed expanse of his bare chest. It was a sight worthy of a men’s fitness magazine. – Or possibly something for the more – discerning reader.

Slipping his hands in his pockets, Harry leaned back against the balcony, meeting Eggsy’s eyes. "She's still pissed at me, and I suspect you too," he said with an apologetic smile, "But she's willing to let me explain in person. - And she still considers me one of her fathers."

Eggsy smiled warmly at him, moving closer. "That's great, Harry." He stopped, hands reaching out to grip the folds of Harry's robe. "Cassandra alright?"

Harry nodded with a relieved sigh, and reached for Eggsy's hips. The young man's bare flesh warm against his palms. "Bill told her about you. Who you are."

"Wasn't exactly a secret after what happened? Hemlin outed me before Bill did."

I know, but Bill confirmed it. Which means I'm going to have to tell her what's going on. "

Eggsy shrugged nonchalantly, "Obviously."

"Chester is likely turning in hus grave." Harry exhaled, unamused.

"Well Chester King was gonna let the world burn to save his own arse, so I don't give a fuck what his rotting corpse is doing." It wasn't a surprise that there was still so much venom in Eggsy's tone, even after so many years.

Pulling Eggsy up against his chest, Harry dropped a kiss to his forehead. "I fully share the sentiment." He huffed out. "I should probably shower, then we'll call Merlin. Find out how your mother is coping."

Pushing Eggsy gently away, he ducked down to press a lingering kiss to Eggsy's lips, then stepped past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
